Secret Friends
by anon azure
Summary: It started from a piece of paper stuck in-between a gap from the wooden bench in front of an old Sakura tree in a park in Namimori...
1. Chapter 1

**Anon Azure Notes... **Okay basically my insane mind wanted to make a story about a drawing I just recently did for a contest about Yamamoto and Gokudera. So my body had no choice but to follow my mind... This is my first 8059 fanfic so please be kind, and if you don't like it BLAME MY MIND!

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of YamaGoku scenes, KyoDino scenes and of course XanSqual scene... Ok I have officially became insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you be heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** It started from a piece of paper stuck in-between a gap from the wooden bench in front of an old Sakura tree in a park in Namimori...

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

* * *

**-Day One- **

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

It was a normal ordinary day with the Vongola guardians doing their daily routines, meaning throughout the day Lambo the so-called _** Lighting Guardian**_has done nothing but be a brat. Ryohei Sasagawa the _**Sun Guardian**_ had been _extremely _practicing for an upcoming tournament. Kyoya Hibari the known _**Cloud Guardian**_ has been terrorizing the school (according to the students of Nimimori). The _**Mist Guardian**_ Mukuro Rukodu... None of the other guardians really know where he is, they just hope he wasn't doing anything that involved destroying things (seriously). And the _**Rain Guardian, Storm Guardian**_and _**Sky Guardian**_ were hopelessly stuck in classroom that felt like it's oven heated listening to a math lesson that the Silver-haired Italian already knows how to do. Leaving the heir of Vongola desperately trying to understand it and the baseball nut sleeping through it. Yup, this was the normal days of the Vongola Guardians when there's nothing out of the ordinary going to happen.

Gokudera yawned as he stared at the chalk written problems in the board, cause basically in his mind he already solved it before the teacher even finished the question itself. He yawned again and turned to see the struggling Sky Guardian made him smile while the sight of the sleeping Guardian made him frown. It amazing how the sight of both the guardians had an effect on the hot headed Italian.

After a day of nothing but boring usual things, all the students had pack their things and were making their way home. Both Vongola Tenth and _his-self-proclaimed-right-hand-man_ left the school premises leaving Yamamoto to his baseball practice.

"Thanks for seeing me home Gokudera... Wanna come in and have some tea?"

"Oh how kind of you Teneth... However I don't want to be a bother, besides I have stuff to do..."

Gokudera said smiling widely at his boss, then came along the shouts of a certain guardian that automatically pissed Gokudera to no end. The front door of the Sawada house burst open revealing Lambo running around with candy laughing while I-Pin was chasing him telling him to share. Tsuna immediately tried to stop them only to be greeted by a kick from Reborn who jumped from his bedroom window.

"Welcome back _no-good-Tsuna_... Oh and greetings to you Gokudera..."

"Ah... Greeting as well Reborn-san..."

Gokudera learned to never to Reborn no matter what Reborn does to Tsuna, or even answer back to Reborn when he does something to Tsuna. The reason was always _'It is Tsuna's training'_. If you do so, there'll be hell to pay. Gokudera did the taboo once when Tsuna was being trained to no end... All that Gokudera remembers is that after he disobeyed Reborn his entire body hurt and was wounded. He had missed two days of school recovering, but at least the Tenth visited him while he was sick even if he did bring the baseball nut with him that day.

"Ah... Where is Yamamoto...?"

"Yakkyu-Baka? In his baseball training..."

"Ah I see..."

"I'll be going now Reborn-san... See you tomorrow Tenth..."

"Oh see you tomorrow too Gokudera..."

"See you again Gokudera..."

Gokudera waved goodbye to the pair smiling while Tsuna did the same only with Reborn over his shoulder waving as well. One last look and he turned and made his way to his unknown destination.

Fifteen minutes have passed and the boy was currently in the park for some reason. He sat on a bench where the setting sun was at a perfect view. He lit a cigarette and smoked while he watched the changes of the view. He turned when he heard a name being called. It was a sight of a mother calling his son as they were going to make their way home. The Italian remembered his own mother who no longer would be able to call his name like that. He pushed the thought away only to see a piece of paper stuck in-between a gap from the wood of the bench. Curious, he took it out only to find it black.

"What the fuck is this supposed to be?"

Gokudera said to himself as he stared at the black paper he held. He then decided to write on the piece of trash, unknowing he allowed his childish self take control of him at the moment.

'_Hi I'm number 59 what about you'_

Okay this was idiotic for an Italian genius bomber not to mention the storm guardian of Vongola. He smiled bitterly at piece of paper and placed it back where it was originally placed because honestly it was idiotic. He got up and left the park really what was he thinking as he wrote on that paper? What was he expecting an answer? How pathetic for him...

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

Takeshi Yamamoto had just finished his baseball training for the day and thought that it was a bit too early to go home. So he decided to go to the park for a little self practice. After all 'Practice make Perfect' plus the boy believed in hard work. So he did what he thought. In the park he swung his bat over and over. Only recently did he notice how late it was, the sun had already set. But taking a little break before going home shouldn't be a problem. So Yamamoto sat at the nearest bench he could find. A few minutes of taking back his breath, he began arranging his things. Ashe stood he was about to go home until he saw a piece of paper in between the gap of the bench. He took it with the intension of throwing it properly, however when he saw that there was something written on it he couldn't help but take a little look.

'_Hi I'm number 59 what about you?'_

Yamamoto smiled at what was written then he began to rethink about throwing it. The he took a pen out and wrote an answer to the question.

'_Hi 59... I'm 80...'_

"Hahaha this could be interesting..."

Yamamoto laughed then smiled to himself as he was placing back the paper. Then he began his journey home.

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

A few minutes of walking he reached his house where the lights were flowing through the window of their sushi restaurant.

"I'm home...Da... Gokudera?"

Yamamoto said in surprise as he saw the familiar silver haired Italian seated and currently eating sushi. Gokudera then turned enough to see Yamamoto with the surprised look plastered on the black-haired teens' face. He swallowed the current food in his mouth before talking.

"What're you starring for idiot? Has your brain finally evaporated because of baseball?"

"Uh... No, just shocked... Uh... Why are you here?"

"Oh... I don't know... Maybe to eat?" Gokudera answered sarcastically.

"Ahaha... Yeah I guess your..." Yamamoto was cut when his father re-entered the room from the back room.

"Oh... Welcome home Takeshi... Your friend has been here for a bit... Oh look I need more wasabi..." Takeshi's father said as he turned back to return to the back room to get more of the said item.

"Ah... Really?" Yamamoto said enthusiastically maybe Gokudera has finally liked sushi. While Gokudera on the other hand had a few shades of pick on his cheeks.

"D-Do-Don't get any ideas you idiot... I just happen to pass by when my stomach was empty... Don't think of this a-a friendly visit or anything of the sort or I'll shove a hundred dynamites in you and blow you up!!!" Gokudera said... yelled was more like it with the pink shades still visible on his cheeks.

"Ahaha... Calm down Gokudera... I won't... Anyway I'll go and change..." Yamamoto said as he passed the still blushing Italian and made his way to his room located in the second floor.

So in the end, Gokudera stayed over for dinner plus was forced to help the idiot with his assignment, for the reason that when he was about to leave Yamamoto immediately asked for help for the math assignment. He couldn't say 'no' since Yamamoto's dad had given him food without charge. More like he wouldn't accept Gokudera's payment at all and the Italian wasn't cold enough not to repay ones' kindness.

So after two hours of _'Helping-Yakkyu-Baka-With-His-Assignments'_ as the bomber would put it. It was now nine in the evening. He left the Yamamoto residence and was on his way home when he noticed he was out of cigarettes so he was going to the store. So now what the genius bomber of Vongola has to figure out now is. Why was Takeshi Yamamoto doing walking beside him and the same direction where he's going?

"Oi... Yakkyu-Baka... Where the hell do you think you're going at this hour?"

"Oh I need to buy something from the store that's all"

"Che..."

A few minutes later they arrived at one of those 24-hours open convince store. Gokudera bought two new packs of cigarette plus a new lighter since the once he had now only had little liquid in it. The Italian analyzed that his current light would stop working in about two days from now. Considering the fact on how much he smoked. He paid for it only to have the baseball player wait for him outside the store.

"Oi... I thought you were going to buy something..."

"I did... It's in my pocket..."

"Che... Whatever..."

They've walk a few blocks together in silence. Yamamoto only watched as Gokudera took cigarettes from his new pack and lit and re-lit as he smoked them one by one.

"You know that's really unhealthy..." Yamamoto said in a _'matter-of-fact'_ kind of way.

"Go die..." Gokudera bitterly answered earning a frown from the other teen. "It's my body I'll do what I want with it..."

A few more minutes and they have reached the paths where they must part not that Gokudera cares really. The black-haired teen bid him farewell as he ran a light jog back to his place where his father awaits his return.

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

"Idiot" Gokudera muttered as he was now alone in the middle of an empty street beneath a street light that provided little warmth.

The silver-haired teen decided to take the long root back to his apartment it wasn't like anyone was waiting for him and greet him home anyway. Once again Gokudera found the same bench in the same park where he was this afternoon. The only difference was now the scenery was benighted and stars spread across the sky as the moon shone over the world below. The teen took another one of his cigarettes and puffed smoke.

It was now ten thirty five. That was what his watch displayed. His cigarette now dissolved into ash that was blown away by the wind. He dusted his pants allowing the cigarette from his breast pocket fall and onto the bench. As he picked it up he once again saw the paper from this afternoon he took it out from the gap again to dispose of it this time. But as curiosity tends to make avert people's decisions he slowly opened it as he was surprised by what was written.

'Hi 59... I'm 80'

"_What the..."_

_The teen couldn't believe that someone actually answered the damn thing. He thought of what kind of person would randomly answer such a thing that was nearly considered trash. The Italian was shocked at such a thing and decided to continue with the silly game. He took his pen that he always carries in his other pocket and wrote his reply on the piece of paper. _

'Um... Hi... So who are you? And what's your interest in writing a piece of trash like this? And 80? Is that your age or something???'

"_What the hell am I doing? This is really idiotic for someone like me... But still... It wouldn't hurt not to learn about this 80 person..."_

_Gokudera concluded to himself as he placed the paper back and decided to retire for the night. When he arrived home he immediately dropped to his bed without even bothering to change. He fell asleep thinking about the mysterious person he was sharing a conversation with in a piece of paper stuck in a gap of a bench that was found in the middle of a park. He couldn't help but wonder that's all..._

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

_Yamamoto arrived back home to be greeted by his dad who was already preparing to close up the shop. The teen volunteered on continuing in order to give his father a break. His father knew better than to argue it would just tire him more than he already is, his son's determination is very strong too strong that he wouldn't take no for an answer. _

_The baseball ace was currently getting rid of the dirt on the said plates making sure they were squeaky clean. Although his body was washing the dishes. His mind couldn't help but wonder about a silver-haired Italian male whom he considered not just a classmate but a friend or maybe something even more. During their battles and the steamy bomber was the one to fight he would worry about him but he knew he had to trust him. During the fight against Varia, and Gokudera's match against Belphegor, he trusted him wholeheartedly yet worried about the bombers safety at the same time. During the final explosion his heart fell. Luckily Gokudera decided to surrender and live instead of winning but dead._

_As he finished he turned off the lights downstairs and went to his father's room to check on his old man. He smiled at his snoring father he slipped in and covered his father with the dismayed blanket. He remembered when he was a kid and his dad did the same gesture at night when he would check up on Takeshi. He wondered if Gokudera had anyone do the same gesture to him. He knew all too well that his and Gokudera's life were different. He lived in a warm family with a loving and supportive father, while Gokudera strived to live each day without his real mother and in the mafia world. That's what Reborn had told them anyway during their time in the future. _

_When did he start falling for the Italian, he no longer knows. All he knew was he started thinking about the silver-haired teen long for a long time now. Neither did he care, all he knew was that he harboured feeling for his friend that if ever voiced out, if so that happens the said teen might cut all connections between them. It is that fact that scares him the most. Takeshi fell on his bed at about ten past eleven. His eyes fell and his dreams still filled of the silver-haired Italian teen that has long before captured his heart. _

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

_**Anon Azure Notes: **__Ok that's the first chapter! Sorry for all the errors... I did this a midnight! Not that I'm complaining or anything really... And see that button with the words written in green __'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__??? If you press it and give me a review I'll give you a candy! Criticism and violent reactions are accepted... Thanks for taking the time to read this..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon Azure Notes... **I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! I'M SUCH A LAZY PERSON THAT I FORGOT TO WRITE IT! ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS! SI NOW HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING THE WORK OF MY INSANE MIND!!!!

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of YamaGoku scenes, KyoDino scenes and of course XanSqual scene... Ok I have officially became insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you be heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend???

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

* * *

_**-Quality Time?-**_

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

_It was five in the morning that the young baseball player got up he had a bit of trouble sleeping yet he decided to get up and start his early morning practice earlier than usual. He wore an outfit for jogging, he left the house at about five forty five of course he didn't forget to leave a note just in case his father wakes. Knowing his father, he'd panic when he doesn't know where he's sin is. He left in a light jog of course not forgetting to warm up._

_After jogging three around the park he took a little break at same place where he rested before. The view of one would see if one sits on the bench really is beautiful. He turned only to find the same piece of paper from yesterday. Smiling he took it out and slowly read it. _

'Um... Hi... So who are you? And what's your interest in writing a piece of trash like this? And 80? Is that your age or something??? '

_Takeshi Yamamoto is now laughing at what he has currently read. Truth be told it was just too interesting for the Vongola rain guardian to stop now not only that he found it rude if he just suddenly stopped this out of the blue. Although since he was jogging he didn't have a pen with him. So he placed the paper in his pants pocket and began to his jog home. Reaching his house he stripped and took a shower still thinking about what to reply to the other mysterious person involved in the letter. After his shower he dried himself and wore his school uniform. He then took the piece of paper from his pants pocket and a pen and wrote his answer while making a mental note to place it back before he meets up with sky guardian and the hot-headed Italian._

'Isn't it only polite to introduce yourself first before asking another person for his name? And for the record you started it by writing on this piece of paper first... I just thought it'd be less lonelier not to mention less crazy if you had someone who was **actually** answering you back... And NO I AM NOT 80! For your information I am a healthy 16 year-old-boy from Namimori High School... Beside how do I know YOU'RE not 59 years old???'

_After writing down his response to the mysterious other person. He placed the paper back to its original position and began to jog to where Tsuna and Gokudera would pass through on their way to school. _

_As he approached his two best friends the brightness from the silver-haired teen's smile could be felt from where the baseball player stood. Laughter could also be heard from the two teens coming his way. The Italian teen would laugh or smile at anything that the sky guardian would say on carefree days such as this. How the Vongola rain ring keeper was envious of his brunette friend. Because no matter how much he tries he could never make the Italian smile so carefree like the young tenth could. _

"_Ah Yamamoto" Tsuna waved at his happily. Making the player run towards them and gave them his usual cheerful smile._

"_Good morning Tsuna… Gokudera…" He greeted_

"_Morning" the brunette responded and only earning a disappointed grunt from the hot-head._

_The player was already used to this kind of treatment. He decided to just shut it to the deepest part of his subconscious. He only laughed and went behind his friends and hung himself on them with Tsuna under his right arm and Gokudera in the left. The Vongola tenth only smiled while the storm guardian complained._

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

The storm guardian was incredibly enthusiastic since he had the time to spend with the young brunette. All was well he thought happily. But his sunny sunshine day was suddenly replaced by a strong rain as he heard the baseball idiot greet them from afar. He felt disturbed now that the rain guardian had joined them both for the walk to their respectable school. The Italian couldn't help but glare at the teen who was currently laughing along with his boss.

'_Probably said something stupid enough to make the tenth laugh... Figures'_ Gokudera thought bitterly as he turned away to do a 'che' reaction without the tenth noticing.

The laughter has seized as Gokudera turned back at his companions, his young brunette boss was looking forward, obviously keeping an eye out for his crush, Kyoko Sasagawa as usual. While the baseball idiot was... Looking at him??? He turned away once again rubbed his eye making sure that he was awake. He turned again and now, with Yamamoto's face nearly inches away from his own. The silver-haired boy at least turned five different shades of red and was about to say something when laughter came from the taller teen.

"_Hahaha... Gokudera, you're as red as a tomato......" Yamamoto said playfully._

"_Che" Was all that Gokudera replied, as he turned away once again, the Italian was surprised when a hand had made contact on his forehead making him stop on his tracks and turn to the owner of the said hand._

"_You're not sick are you Gokudera?" The player said with a hint of concern obviously determined as he spoke as such._

_Silence. Then as the storm guardian regained his senses he slapped the hand of his forehead, blushing with a few more shades of red on his cheeks visible as one could see._

"_IDIOT! OF COURSE I'M FINE YOU YAKKYU-BAKA!" The bomber shouted letting his bangs fall over his face as he hoped that his blush was not noticed._

"_Ah... I'm glad..." The relief in his voice was enough to make Gokudera look back at the player with his usual smile. _

_However in some insane kind of way the smile was different. It was soft, kind and understanding, unlike his usual ignorant smile that he wore. _

"_Oi... Yamamoto... Gokudera... Hurry or we'll be late!" Tsuna said as he wave ahead of the pair from a good distance._

"_YEAH! Come on Gokudera... We don't wanna be caught late by Hibari now do we?" The player said as he went ahead to the direction where the Vongola tenth was._

_As soon as the player reached the brunette the bomber followed them from behind. He watched as the rain guardian spoke of random things with the tenth with his unwavering smile and joyous laughter fill the air around them. Gokudera couldn't help but wonder..._

_...if he should take the hint of pain seriously... _

_...from Yamamoto's smile earlier..._

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

In the end Yamamoto and Gokudera were recognized as late according to the prefect Hibari, Kyouya. What happened was as Tsuna stepped within Namimori school grounds it had turned *08:00:01 a.m. in Hibari's pocket watch. A second late was no longer acceptable in Hibari's rule so he had assigned a task for the late comers and gave of a warning to any future tardy students. Most (all) of Namimori students had swore to get to school an hour earlier than usual. Tsuna was going to try and ask Hibari to take it easy. But the deadly carnivorous aura emerging from the prefect was to horrifying for him to approach, and Tsuna would very much like to prevent any event that may end his life earlier than he would want.

"Sorry Gokudera... Yamamoto, I couldn't help..." Tsuna apologized to his two friends as they were on their way to do their task.

"Ah... It's not your fault tenth..."

"Yeah, Gokudera's right..."

"But... I could've help, even if it's a bit..."

"That's because you're still 'No Good Tsuna'..." The arcobaleno said as he landed on Yamamoto's shoulder from _who-knows-where_.

"Tsuna you should be more like a mafia boss and not be afraid of your **own** guardians!"

"Eeeh... B-But... Hibari-san is really terrify..."

"Class has stared herbivore..." Hibari appeared from behind him, making Tsuna stumble back a bit.

"Greetings Reborn..."

"Ciaossu..."

"You herbivores better finished your task if you want to be done by lunch... And you other remaining herbivores get to class or I'll bite you all to death..." Kyouya said to the tardy and other students of Namimori with the same aura however spreading further making all the students to do as he says.

"I'll see guys at lunch..." Tsuna said as he made his way to class with the determination of _not_ being bitten to death.

"He needs more training..." Reborn said as he sighed at the sight of Tsuna's disappearing figure. "Now... I think you two should do your task as well and I thought of a way to make this as part of your training..."

Reborn said as his lips curved into a sly smile. Only leaving the two guardians rather confused.

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

"_How did I end up in such a situation again?" _

"_Ahahaha... I also... Have forgotten..."_

"_Idiot..."_

_Both boys stood in front of the storage room for the P.E. utilities. Their punishment was to bring the basket balls to the gymnasium for the upcoming basketball tournament. Once they got the balls there they were free to go and back to class. _

_It wasn't a hard task at all it was considered a merciful task given by Hibari. Plus, all they had to do was carry two bags of balls across the main building to the gym. They didn't need to clean it since the other tardy students were assigned to the task. It would've been as easy... If it wasn't for their hand currently handcuffed together for reasons that were already long forgotten._

-**Flashback-**

"What?! Handcuffed?! With him?!" Gokudera shouted angrily as he pointed at the teen beside him.

"That's the idea..." Reborn replied plainly as he held out a pair a handcuff to them.

"Ahaha... That sounds like fun little guy..." Yamamoto said cheerful making Gokudera want to murder him at the very moment.

"But... I don't get why we have to be handcuffed together though..."

Both teens were unaware of the mischievous smile on the tutor's face as he began his explanation for the training.

"Well, it seems to me that you two are the ones who don't get along very well... Since Gokudera intends to be more anti-social this training is mostly for you..."

"What?! But what about Hibari or Mukuro aren't they more anti-social than me!"

"True... However, they know when to do a task without being clouded by their emotion of annoyance with other people... Where as you openly state your feelings of annoyance, especially with Yamamoto... Wherein he must be the person you get along the most..."

"Eh? Why should I get along with the idiot?"

"Because Gokudera, the storm's unpredictability can be balanced by the rain's calmness..." Reborn said as he skilfully locked the Italian's right hand with the baseball player's left hand.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?! And I didn't even agree to this!"

"You will learn what it means when the time comes but for now, better do your task..."

"Ahaha... Maybe it won't be so bad Dera..."

"Shut up Yakkyu-Baka!!! I don't wanna hear anything from you!!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

"And such a thing is necessary if you wish to be no-good-Tsuna's right hand man..." Reborn added as he turned away.

Silence.

"Let's just go and finish this freaking chore already and let the suffering end...!" Gokudera said dragging a laughing yet confused Yamamoto along with him.

"Ahahaha... Yeah, that's the spirit Gokudera..."

"Shut up idiot!"

**-End of Flashback-**

_Sometimes Gokudera had regretted being unable to resist the urge to become the tenth's right hand man. But he quickly bites his tongue for even thinking of such a thing. Of course he wants to be the tenth's right hand man. Yamamoto only stared as Gokudera shook his head for reasons unknown to him._

"_What're you looking at idiot?"_

"_Haha... Nothing..."_

"_Idiot... Just get this over with..."_

_Taking the balls to the gym was a lot harder than one would think, if one is handcuffed to another. It took them at least half an hour to get to the gym when the trip should've only taken ten minutes. That wasn't the end of it, when they got to the gym they were greeted with questionable and curious looks from their fellow late comers. As much as the others wanted to ask how they came to be handcuffed together. Gokudera's intense _'don't-you-dare-ask-or-I'll-blow-you-up'_ vibe was enough to make them wise enough not to continue on asking. While Yamamoto only laughed nervously hoping that Gokudera wouldn't decide to light up his hidden dynamites._

_And though things have not gotten any worse... It has. Reborn had disappeared sometime while they were busy during their task. Meaning the storm and rain guardian are stuck together until after school. _

"_FUCK THIS! I'M BLOWING THIS FUCKED UP THING RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" A very frustrated Gokudera yelled on the rooftop along with nervous Yamamoto and a stressed-out Tsuna._

"_Ahaha... Calm down Gokudera..." The hazel-color-eyed teen said doing his best in calming the bomber down before he actually lights up one of the dynamites he was currently holding._

"_Yamamoto's right Gokudera... You two can just come over and get Reborn to release you..."_

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

_Both the storm and rain guardian had to sit next to each other the rest of the day, after they made up a story to explain to the teachers how they ended up in such a situation. The silver-haired Italian couldn't help but scoff at the gullibility of the teacher plus everyone else who'd believe such a simple lie. _

Honestly who'd believe that the insane little afro baby who came to school sometimes dressed in a cow pattered printed pyjamas (known as Lambo) came and just happens to decide to play cops and robbers and was supposedly taking them to the slammer and just happens to decide not to let them off the hook and left them like that.

_Well, after all since the Lambo's last visit, anyone would believe any bizarre story that included the little baby. How irritating, yet effective._

_The day went on with Yamamoto having to skip his after school practice since he was currently found in a difficult condition to be playing at the moment. The three guardians had just made their way to the young brunette's house. Thankfully enough Tsuna's mother didn't bother to ask about the sight of Tsuna's friends handcuffed together._

"_Reborn!" Tsuna yelled slamming the door to his room harder than he would have wanted._

"_Ciaossu..." Reborn greeted Tsuna along with a kick to Tsuna's face, causing the young Vongola to fall back but was caught by his two best friends. Tsuna got back his balance and face the hat-wearing baby._

"_Reborn what were you thinking handcuffing Yamamoto and Gokudera during school?!" _

"_It was part of their training... Plus they both didn't mind... Right...?" A spark of _I-dare-you-to-complain_ shine from Reborn's eyes made both boys shiver in fear._

"_Anyway the day is done and I suppose it's time I take that off..." Reborn said hopping to Yamamoto's left shoulder beckoning the teens to lift their hands as he inserted the key, turned it and click the handcuffs came off. Reborn got off and face them again with both guardians now rubbing their wrist and a relief Tsuna._

"_Ah! It's feels so good to not be stuck with yakkyu-baka any longer!" Gokudera rejoiced, while Yamamoto only chuckled._

"_Yeah..." Whispered the rain guardian too inaudible to be heard._

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

_It was only 6:30 in the evening the young Vongola tenth said they had a rough day so was sent home. He and the baseball player had separated earlier than usual since the dark-haired boy said he had to buy some things at the convenience store. _

_The Italian passed by the park not knowing why, until it came to his mind hitting him like a bullet train. He remembered about the little paper. As much as he thought it was irritatingly stupid and idiotic for him, his curiosity about this issue got the best of him. He walked to the bench where the tiny piece of paper could be found. He lit a cigarette as he took the paper and began to read it as to see a reply from _80_ had been placed._

'Isn't it only polite to introduce yourself first before asking another person for his name? And for the record you started it by writing on this piece of paper first... I just thought it'd be less lonelier not to mention less crazy if you had someone who was **actually** answering you back... And NO I AM NOT 80! For your information I am a healthy 16 year-old-boy from Namimori High School... Beside how do I know YOU'RE not 59 years old???'

"_WHAT THE?! WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?" Gokudera yelled at the empty park as he read about the so-called 80 being 16 and a Namimori high student._

_Hesitantly, Gokudera reached for a pen from his bag and wrote his reply rather annoyed and surprised at the same time._

'I think you're insane! And unfortunately so am I! Anyway I AM NOT 59 YEARS OLD!!! Plus I happen to be exactly the same as you... I'm 16 years old boy and I'm studying at Namimori High School... And this is stupid... So let's stop this...'

_The Italian wanted this insanity with a complete stranger to end, he was about to return the paper, when he stared at it as if it was mocking him. Pissed off more now than he is, he took out his pen again and opened up the paper once more and added._

'VTRHM_059 that's my account on *CHAT I'm online every 9:00p.m.

PS. Throw this paper already it's already too worn out...'

_After writing it down he placed back the paper and ran off back to his apartment. Still not believing at what he just did. He gave a total stranger his chat name and practically invited him to chat with him online._

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

_The baseball player just came out of the convenience store with a few snacks for him and a new *wasabi pack for his dad. Since he forgot to actually buy anything yesterday when he went with Gokudera. He was sure that the Italian would be pissed if the dark-haired teen told him that he forgot his wallet that night and plus the fact that he just wanted to spend a little time with Gokudera before he went home._

_Yamamoto thought that the events of the day were interesting and fun. After all he got to spend the entire day with the silver-haired teen without having to make an excuse for why he had to be even present where the Storm or the Sky guardian were._

_The hazel-color-eyed teen passed by the park remembering his mysterious friend and made his way to the bench. As he reached it he was thankful that he still had his bag with him or he would've not been able to reply. He opened the paper and was shocked at the contents it contained from his mystery friend. _

'I think you're insane! And unfortunately so am I! Anyway I AM NOT 59 YEARS OLD!!! Plus I happen to be exactly the same as you... I'm 16 years old boy and I'm studying at Namimori High School... And this is stupid... So let's stop this...

VTRHM_059 that's my account on *CHAT I'm online every 9:00p.m.

PS. Throw this paper already it's already too worn out...'

_It truly did shock him enough to leave his mouth open for a bit, yet he couldn't help but chuckle about him being sensitive about the age and the PS his friend left him. Knowing that his memory was not that good he took the paper and placed it within his pocket. _

_As he got home, it was the usual. Dinner then helping his father clean up the store and re-stock the store room and a quick bath to end the night. He tuned to see his pants and remembered the note. He quickly took it out, read it and turned to look at the time._

_8:58 p.m._

_Yamamoto couldn't help it so he turned to open his laptop and logged in on CHAT. He added 59's name and waited. It seemed so long for nine o'clock to come but as his laptop clock turned nine his curiosity was at its peak, then... nothing. Yamamoto laughed why was he so determined to meet his faceless friend he wondered. It's not he wanted someone to talk to... Someone he can be himself without smiling all the time... Right? The teen banged his head on the table and was determined to stay like that for a while until..._

*CHING

_His laptop ringed. He couldn't believe it. He can only stare. True to his word, there it was VTRHM_059 is online he read and he was messaging him._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Hello? 80?_

_Yamamoto shook his head and began type his reply._

_**80_RG_80:**__ Uh... Hi... 59..._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Nice to meet you 80..._

_**80_RG_80:**__ Yeah... Nice to meet you too 59..._

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

_**Anon Azure Notes: **__Ok there you go chapter two and as for compensation for taking this long I made this chapter extra long! Oh and don't forget... The button with the words written in green __'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__??? Criticism and violent reactions are accepted... BYE! Till chapter three then!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon: **AHAHAHA! Time for the third chapter! And I want to say thanks to all those who are reading this! I'm glad you all liked my insane mind's story and I will do my best not to disappoint you! Oh and I also want to say 'BRAVO!' to 'Pineapple Face-san'!!! YOU ARE GOOD!!! I never thought someone would figure that one out... Awww and I thought long and hard about it too... *goes to corner and plants mushrooms*...

**Cloud:** Um... Hi I'm Anon's male persona... Please don't mind her, it just happens when she puts a lot of thinking on something and someone just happens to guess it right the first time... She's just over dramatic... Anyway thanks for the support and we hope you enjoy the story then...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of YamaGoku scenes, KyoDino scenes and of course XanSqual scene... Ok I have officially became insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you be heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend???

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

* * *

_**-Online-**_

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

**VTRHM_059:** Hello? 80?

**80_RG_80:** Uh... Hi... 59...

**VTRHM_059:** Nice to meet you 80...

**80_RG_80:** Yeah... Nice to meet you too 59...

_Gokudera was currently in his apartment on his bed currently laying on his stomach with his laptop opened in front of him. He stared at his computer still couldn't believe that the mysterious person he has been chatting with that piece of paper actually existed. He was hoping he did then that would mean that he _thankfully _was less insane than he originally thought he was. However, he was still insane nonetheless._

_**VTRHM_059**__: So...... _

_It took a little while till the teenage Italian was able to snap back and turned to reply to his no-so-imaginary-mysterious-friend._

_**80_RG_80: **__Shocked....?_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Yeah...._

_**80_RG_80:**__ Me too..._

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

_The baseball star was still shocked at the sudden formed friendship between him and a complete stranger but being his usual self he was glad._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ So are you really 16 and a student of Namimori high???_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Yup! XD I'm in class 2-A..._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ SERIOUSLY?! _

_**80_RG_80:**__ Yeah… Wny are you shocked?_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Cause…. I'm in that class too…_

_The raven-haired teens' eyes widen as he read what his mysterious friend had replied._

_**80_RG_80: **__Cool! So… Who are you then…?_

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

_The hot-blooded Italian blinked a few times as he reread their current chat. As he realized that not only was his mysterious friend in the same school, but they were in the same class as well. He snapped when the reply came asking him who he was. There was then conflict in his mind whether he should admit to the faceless boy who he was. A smirk crept up to his face as he made a decision._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Not telling…_

_**80_RG_80: **__Eh? Why not?_

_**VTRHM_059: **__Cause it'd be much more thrilling this way don't you think?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ True… But…_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ But what?_

_**80_RG_80: **__How do I know you're not lying to me about being a student at Namimori???_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ WTF! I asked you the same question when we were still writing letters!!!_

_**80_RG_80:**__ No… Actually you asked me if 80 was my age…_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ WHATEVER!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT?! DO YOU HAVE A PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY OR SOMETHING?! _

_**80_RG_80: **__I do actually have a very good memory… _

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Whatever… Anyway as proof that _I AM_ a Namimori student… Hibari, Kyouya is the school's insane prefect that would beat the hell out of anyone who dares disgrace the school's name… There's also the tenth…_

_The silver-haired teen stopped as he took a look at what he was about to say thankfully he didn't press send yet. He knew that the other student know that Gokudera is the only one who calls Tsuna as _'tenth'_. If he was going to play this game, he had to be extra cautious of his normal actions and has to change who he would react on other people. He pressed the backspace completely deleting the words _the tenth_ and replaced it with Sawada,Tsuna._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Whatever… Anyway as proof that _I AM_ a Namimori student… Hibari, Kyouya is the school's insane prefect that would beat the hell out of anyone who dares disgrace the school's name… There's also Sawada, Tsuna, he used to be called _No-Good-Tsuna_, but he has recently changed drastically and he is a very good person as well… And there is Yamamoto, Takeshi he's an awesome baseball player. A very kind-hearted, generous, friendly and brave guy. He's also well-known as being a happy-go-lucky guy and a smile that would make any girl faint…_

SEND

_Gokudera blushed at the comment he gave the baseball idiot to a stranger. He was going to make sure that whoever this guy he was chatting with, dies before he could even breathe a word about the compliment the Italian made for the smiling baseball obsessed freak._

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

_Yamamoto was currently blushing at the comment the other has given him without him knowing that it was Yamamoto himself that he was currently chatting with. He gulped and hoped that this wasn't some fan girl of his playing a trick on him. But the other did say that he _was a boy _during the time they were writing to each other. He calmed down and began to type his reply making sure that he, himself doesn't give away his identity and make sure that he wins this little guessing game. After all Yamamoto was also known for not backing down in a game._

_**80_RG_80:**__ Wow… You're awesome, I guess you are a student… although you did miss There also Sasagawa, Ryohei who is the best boxer in the boxing club, he also had a sister Kyoko who happens to be also in our class… There's also Kusakabe and the other prefect members… You also missed Gokudera, Hayato… _Our_ half Italian classmate with silver hair who hangs around with Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san… _

_Yamamoto shivered for the reason that calling himself Yamamoto-san wasn't only giving him a weird vibe and the creeps but he feels like he's calling himself an old man. But he pushed that feeling aside as he waited for the reply._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ So? What's so great about him? He's rude, moody, and clearly needs a class for anger-management, plus did I mention he carries dynamites in school?! He's only nice when Sawada-kun tells him to… Don't you think he's irritating?_

_The baseball player couldn't help but stare at his screen, how someone could insult someone else like that without clearly getting to know the other person first. He felt a bit of anger grow inside of him as the harsh words were thrown to Gokudera but he calmed himself before replying in his usual self-composed self._

_**80_RG_80: **__I don't think he's irritating…_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Eh? Why? The others say so…_

_**80_RG_80:**__ That's them not me…_

_**VTRHM_059: **__……………………_

_**80_RG_80: **__What?_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Then what do you think of him?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ I think he's just shy that's all… He's like a turtle hiding inside it's protective shell… I don't think he likes getting close to anyone other than those whom he trusts… Anyone can see that, even if he loves hanging out with Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san… He'd completely be all over Sawada-san and verbally insults Yamamoto-san as well… But at times when Yamamoto-san is not by his and Sawada-san's side… If you look closely at his face you'll see how worried he is about his friend Yamamoto-san although I don't think he'll ever admit it…_

SEND

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

_Hanging his mouth open wide enough that flies could go in and out anytime was the perfect description of how Gokudera stared at his laptop screen at the current moment. He hid was so sure he hid that fact… He was so sure that no one would ever notice it… He made it SO SURE that no one would ever read him. Yet an unknown classmate of his was able to read him almost too perfectly. True, he would worry about Yamamoto whenever he's not around. He would actually panic a little in a secret place inside him. He placed his rotten attitude in the surface to make sure no one would ever show interest in him, while hiding he's more childish and sensitive self in a dark place inside himself sealing it off from anyone who dared read him._

**Ding**

_**80_RG_80:**__ Hey? Still there?_

_Gokudera snapped himself back to reality as he thought of what to reply without giving him hints of who he really was which actually meant no using any of his usual cursing words._ Fuck…

_**VTRHM_059: **__Uh… Yeah… Sorry went to check on something… And… How do you know that's the type of person he really is?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Because… I've always been watching him…_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Why?_

_A pause…_

_**VTRHM_059: **__…..?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ You'll think its stupid and probably laugh…_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ I won't…_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ I promise…_

_**80_RG_80:**__ I like him…_

_If Gokudera was drinking water right now he would've split it on his laptop resulting to him getting a new one. Thank the heavens he wasn't drinking water._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ You…. Like him….?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_**80_RG_80:**__ I knew you'd laugh…_

_**VTRHM_059: **__I'M NOT LAUGHING!!! I'm just… Shock… And didn't you say you were a GUY?! (O.o)_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Yeah… But I can't help who I like now do I… (^///^)_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ You are officially INSANE! (D:)_

_**80_RG_80: **__Yes you told me that when we were writing on the paper as well… (XP)_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!!! And by the way he's acting around Sawada-kun he might be into Sawada-kun?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Yes… I know there's a possibility that he likes Sawada-san…_

_**VTRHM_059: **__Then… Isn't it stupid to be liking someone who likes someone else… _

_**80_RG_80:**__ I don't mind… As long as he's happy… I'd rather keep it all to myself than allowing him to find out about it and be burdened by it…_

_Oh how the Italian wanted to type in _'THAT'S A BULLSHIT OF A LOGIC'_ right now but he knew he had to control himself._

_**80_RG_80:**__ Idiotic huh?_

_**VTRHM_059: **__Oh you think?_

_**80_RG_80: **__But… Don't you think it's better that the person you like is happy with someone else rather than having that person by your side knowing that person wants to be someone else…_

_**VTRHM_059: **__I hate to admit it… But you're right… But wouldn't that be hopelessly futile? Plus would giving him up to someone else mean that your _like_ for him isn't strong enough you'll want him to be with you?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Yeah, I guess… But I think this choice makes me stronger…_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Isn't that a bit too much confident on yourself? How is it that you're stronger?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Because… I like him so much that it hurts, but I'm still willing to let him go and find his own happiness…_

_At this current moment in time Gokudera's face was blazing with different shade of red and pink. He truly wanted to know who this guy was, who could he stand to suffer like this for the likes of him. He wanted to know who this mysterious man was, be he forced himself to still be in the game of guessing who. He turned to the digital clock on his laptop screen and saw that it was already 2:00 in the morning. It was an amazing chatting time for two people who knows nothing about each other to chat this long._

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Hey…. It's two in the morning… We've got class tomorrow…_

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

_Yamamoto turned to look at his own laptop's digital clock and was shocked at the time. He got so lost in chatting with a mysterious stranger that he lost track of time. _

_**80_RG_80: **__Ah you're right… We should get to bed… _

_**80_RG_80:**__ Oh hey… 59… Thanks… I feel good about telling you some things I could never tell my friends…_

_**VTRHM_059: **__No problem… But what if I betray you and spread your secret…?_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Then that would be bad… But I know you won't… Because even if we haven't met in person… I can feel that you're a good person… (^_^)_

_**VTRHM_059:**__ …….. XP Whatever… Nyt…_

_**80_RG_80:**__ Nyt… (XD)_

_**VTRHM_059 has logged out…**_

_**80_RG_80 has logged out…**_

_Yamamoto yawned as he waited for his laptop to shut down. As the screen turned blank he fell on hard in his bed the feeling of sleepiness quickly overcoming him. He wondered how he was able to reveal his feelings about the dynamite-wielding Italian to someone he has completely no idea who he was, not to mention he had no idea if the other was being truthful or not. But his gut told him that whoever 59 was. He was a good person, and he was one to follow his gut, no matter how insane his gut felt. But truth be told he felt good about telling someone how he felt about gokudera._

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

_YAAAAWWWNNNN_

Two teens yawned as they made their way to school along side with their brunette friend in-between them. The sky guardian sweat-dropped at how synchronized their yawn was to each other. And how both were acting very sluggish out of their usual character.

"Eh… Yamamoto-kun… Gokudera-kun are you both alright???" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine tenth… I just slept a little late last night… but why the hell are _you_ walking with us? Don't you have morning practice today?"

"Ahahaha… Yeah… But you know I had trouble doing my math homework alone…" Another yawn.

"Ha! Did you even answer it I wonder?"

"Nope… In the end I couldn't answer it with Gokudera helping me…" Yamamoto smiled brightly before yawning again.

A blush appeared on the Italian making him want to throw a dynamite at the taller teen right now. But he was too tired and he didn't want to make the tenth worry about something unnecessary. So he just shrugged it off and made a mental note to do it later instead.

"Herbivores… If you don't wish to repeat the punishment yesterday… I suggest you run as you have only one minute left… Or you'll be bitten to death…" Hibari said annoyed as he turned to purposely look at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

All three of them sweat-dropped and made a run towards the front gate and so did some other students. A minute later the gate was closed by Kyouya and the other prefects. Some students who were too late to get in had to face Kyouya's bite.

Thankfully this day…

Both the rain and storm guardian…

Got away…

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

_**Anon Azure: **__HELLO!!! Sorry it took a while to upload this it's been very stressful lately for me…_

_**Cloud: **__She means she was too lazy to write it…_

_**Anon: **__ Don't listen to him he lies!!!_

_**Cloud: **__A-n-y-w-a-y…. The button with the words written in green __'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__ please press it and leave a review… Criticism and violent reactions are accepted… Till chapter 4 then… GET TO WORK ANON!!!_

_**Anon: **__ LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL CALL DYN-CHAN!!!_

_**Cloud:**__ I don't care! Let's go!!! *ties Anon up on the chair in front of the computer*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon: **_Yawn_… Hi everyone I'm sleepy right now so I'll leave you Cloud and to my other persona Dyn-Chan… *goes to sleep on the floor*

**Dyn: **Hi there… I'm Dyn anyway while this useless pile of flesh takes a fucking nap… I'm here to thank the people who are wasting their time reading this…

**Cloud: **Dyn you can't say that…

**Dyn: **Oh really? Cause guess what… I just did… Just go and get fucked by Da…

**Cloud: ***covers Dyn's mouth* Ahahaha… Anyway please enjoy the story…

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of YamaGoku scenes, KyoDino scenes and of course XanSqual scene... Ok I have officially became insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you be heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend???

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

* * *

_**-School Festival-**_

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

Everyone in Namimori has been in the festive mood as their school's festival came close. Every classroom made preparations for their contribution for the festival. Most students helping in making the festival something worth remembering. Even the normal trouble makers were helping. Although maybe the fact that Hibari was doing rounds and punishing anyone who was causing trouble might have something to do with the trouble makers helping...

In class 2-A a voting was being held. Some students who belonged in the room raised their hand in favour of the suggestion. Others on a different suggestion. In the end since it was a draw they've decided to mix it up. The result was…

_A PLAY OF ROMEO AND JULIET TRADITIONAL JAPANESE STYLE…_

The class laughed but rejoiced making sure that this would be a fun experience for all. The fun thing about this play was whoever got a part for appearing in the play their real names would be used. But of course the main tragic story of Romeo and Juliet love would still be kept though. Not to mention they also enforced the rule on whoever's name was chosen for a part had no way of backing down. Even if it meant a boy playing a girl's part or vice-versa.

Volunteers raised their hands eagerly as they made the arrangements on who's working who and what. Kyoko was in the clothes designing group along with other girls. And Tsuna was on the list for appearing extras on the play and a behind-the-scenes man. As much as Gokudera wanted to protest of having the tenth in such a position, Tsuna had told him that it was fine cooling down the Italian… A bit...

And on the main characters list, since no one wanted to volunteer. A drawing of names was decided as a solution. For the role of the Juliet, a girl by the name of Mamiya, Natsumi was called. As for the role of Romeo, screams, disappointed awws and regrets of not volunteering was heard as Yamamoto, Takeshi's name was called by their class representative. While Gokudera was called as Yamamoto's understudy.

"Why should I fucking practice with you?!" The Italian yelled as Yamamoto and himself were currently on the roof, thankfully Tsuna went to get something to drink on Gokudera's side anyway.

"Well… Because you were chosen as my understudy… And since I'm much better at remembering lines when practicing with others I thought why not you since you have to memorize the script as well…" Yamamoto explained as he held his hands in front of him for defence.

"Hello… Has that baseball-centric brain of your been working? I'm the Romeo understudy! So why do I have to fucking play Juliet just for you to memorize your fucking lines!!!" The bomber said as he lit a cigarette and puffed smoke from his mouth.

"Just get the real that Mamiya girl to practice with you… Then you'll be killing two birds with one stone idiot!"

"Ahaha I'd like to… But since we only have two weeks to memorize the entire script I would need to pull an all-nighter… Plus you're practically the only one available to come to my house and sleepover anytime you want… Not to mention since you're the best teacher how can teach me"

"Hmph…" The silver-haired teen grunted but a blush was evident on his cheeks not to mention he could felt his pride go over the level as he was praised.

"Please Dera!!! I'll do anything you say as long as you can help me!!!" Yamamoto asked as he held his hand in a praying form in front of Gokudera.

The green-eyed teen had to admit it was kind of fun seeing the baseball idiot beg for his help like this. What was wrong with being a bit of a sadist once in awhile. He scratched the back of his head pretending to give it a thought.

"Fine, fine… AND DON'T CALL ME DERA!!!"

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

Five days had passed… FIVE FUCKING DAYS! The Italian teen started to regret his decision for agreeing as he had been staying over at Yamamoto's place for five days now trying to drill the lines in his thick skull. But as how slow the progress was, it was as slow as when they would normally do homework together. It would fucking take at least ten explanations of the same thing before Yamamoto could get the half-assed problem.

"Juliet… I love you…"

"The character's names were changed to the names of the ones who're playing it idiot!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!"

"Ahaha… But you said I should use a different name since you wouldn't let me use yours…"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'LL SOUND FUCKING WEIRD IF YOU USE _MY_ NAME!!!" Gokudera said angrily obviously very frustrated. "Try using Mamiya's name then…" The Italian suggested as he sat back and watched the hazel-eyed teen smile and nodded.

"Mamiya… I love you…"

"Urghh…" Grunted the storm guardian as he messed up hair in the frustration. "Listen her name is NATSUMI!!!! NATSUMI!!!"

"Ahahaha… But I can't call her that since I'm not really close to her…"

"IDIOT THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO GET IT IN YOUR HEAD SO THAT YOU'LL DO IT FLAWLESSLY WHEN ON STAGE!!! Ahhhh you're impossible… Shit…"

"What is it Gokudera?"

"I'm out of cigarettes…. I'm gonna go out and buy some…" The bomber said as he got up the baseball star was about to follow only to be stopped by the Italian and being told to practice his lines until he got back. As the door shuts behinds him he missed the word Yamamoto whispered as he left.

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

"Hayato… I love you…" Yamamoto said softly into the empty room. "It's much easier when I use his name…"

He sighed then the message tone of his celphone chimed. It was from Gokudera saying that he had stuff to do at his house for awhile so he'll just come back tomorrow, the dark-haired teen replied sadly. He sighed again and fell on his bed the heard the unmistakable ding sound from his laptop. He had logged in on chat when Gokudera went out to check on Tsuna earlier. Disappointingly 59 wasn't online, so he just left his account onine just incase 59 decided to go online and chat as well.

**VTRHM_059:** Yoh! (-_-)

**80_RG_80:** Eh? What's with that symbol smiley? What part did you get in class?

**VTRHM_059:** An appearance in the play…

**80_RG_80:** WOW! SERIOSLY? That's awesome! Me too!

**VTRHM_059:** I only got a small part though… What about you?

**80_RG_80:** On-between main and not so important…

**VTRHM_059:** So how's it going with Gokudera? Any developments?

Yamamoto couldn't help but sigh at the question as the pass days he spent with Gokudera _were not-so-going-to-well_ kind of days.

**80_RG_80:** No progress… I didn't make any moves… He's busy working with Yamamoto-san as his understudy…(-.-")

**VTRHM_059:** OH COME ON! BE A MAN!

**80_RG_80: **Oh yeah that reminds me… I've told you who I like… Why not tell me yours?

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

Gokudera was originally going to buy cigarettes but decided he needed a break from the frustration from helping Yamamoto. So he decided to text a little white lie to the baseball idiot saying the he went home for a bit. When he got home he laid down on his couch and spotted his laptop charging beside the small television set in the room. He then remembered their last conversation and the blush returned to his face. But he knew if he didn't go back online 80 might suspect who he was and he'll never find out who 80 was. So he got his laptop and logged on to 80. Not surprisingly 80 was online, a few greeting lines then his mouth once again hang open enough to let flies fly in and out as they please. Did he want 80 to know who he was crushing on or not.

**VTRHM_059:** Why should I tell you?! You telling me yours was you decision I didn't force you…. So it's your loss buddy!

**80_RG_80:** Eh??? How mean (:..C)

**VTRHM_059: **What's with the crying smiley? What are you a kid?!

**80_RG_80: **Be fair and tell me or I'll…………………..

**VTRHM_059:** You'll what?

**80_RG_80: **I'll spam you…

**VTRHM_059: **You don't have the guts….

**80_RG_80: **You've asked for it…

**80_RG_80: **TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!!

Whoever this guy was. He was such a kid Gokudera decided as he couldn't do anything but watch as the TELL MEs continued to fill the screen of his laptop. After a 30 more second he snapped.

**VTRHM_059:** ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU ALREADY!!!

Then as fast as it started the TELL MEs stopped immediately. The bomber was thankful for that at least, now he had the difficult task of telling 80 who he liked.

**80_RG_80:** Glad we had an agreement… (^_^)

Oh how the Italian wanted to use his cursed words.

**80_RG_80:** So…………………..???

**VTRHM_059: **It… Y____oto Ta_k___i

**80_RG_80: **…………………………

**80_RG_80:** Okay that's just not fair...

**VTRHM_059:** It's just easy… I'll give you just one clue ok…

**80_RG_80:** Okay… Deal…

One last gulp before plunging into his death now.

**VTRHM_059:** He's playing Romeo at out class play…

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

Okay now its Yamamoto's turn t open his mouth wide enough to let flies in and out. He blushed as he realized immediately as the reply appeared on the screen. He gulped and took a deep breath before replying.

**80_RG_80: **Yamamoto Takeshi…?

**VTRHM_059:** Way to go genius…

**80_RG_80:** Just curious… Why him? Is the reason the same as the girls…? He's handsome? He's a good player? What?

**VTRHM_059: **I so hate you right now…

**80_RG_80:** I'll take it as you'll answer??? (^_^)

**VTRHM_059:** It's not just that… I like the way he's determined to do something not just baseball, but everything… As long as he made up his mind and sure about his choice… I know he'd protect Sawada-kun or Gokudera when they're in trouble… I'm sure…That's cause he's the type of person who'd protect anyone important to him no matter what the situation is… And no matter what the consequences would be…

**80_RG_80:** How can you be sure…?

**VTRHM_059: **I have the same reason as you…

**80_RG_80: **…?

**VTRHM_059:** I've always been watching him… No matter how far or how close he is…

Yamamoto knew he had a fan club. He had a lot of girls flock over him since long before. He had at least ten confessions every month. But to this confession, even if he didn't know the other he felt like he would've loved to get to know to guy and spend time with him. Which reminds him…

**80_RG_80:** Aren't you a guy?!

**VTRHM_059:** WTF?!?! YOU'RE A GUY TOO!!! AND YOU WERE THE FIRST INE TO TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE GOKUDERA!!! SO DON'T SOUND TOO SHOCKED YOU IDIOTIC, MORONIC PERSON!!!

**80_RG_80:** Ouch… Idiotic, moronic person… That harsh…

**VTRHM_059:** …. Sorry…

**80_RG_80:** That's fine… (^_^) Glad you trust me enough to tell me…

**VTRHM_059 has logged out…**

The baseball player chuckled at how silly and cute his _friend_ is at revealing something obviously important. A few minutes later he also logged out and turned in for the night.

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

There was only three days left till the play. Everyone was ready. Costumes and sets all prepared. Yamamoto thankfully had his lines down and so did the others, even the one with small parts. The only things left to do are the synchronization of each event that will take place on and off the stage and the costume fittings. Everything had to be perfect. A celebration was held as they celebrated the early preparation for the play.

As the class representative made a toast her phone rang making everyone look at her cautiously. They listen as a gasped came from the representative and as she replied _'I understand'_ made the already nervous students much more nervous than they already are.

The class representative snapped her phone off and placed her glass on the desk in front of her as she regretfully faced her classmates.

"Everyone… I'm afraid I have bad news…"

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

*Anon still currently sleeping, while Dyn draws on her face…*

**Cloud:** Dyn!

**Dyn:** What?

**Cloud:** Anyway we found this note by Anon's side earlier… She said that she apologizes for making you wait for this long for the chapter 3 and 4… But one chapter cannot be released without the other… So she finished both chapters since 1:00 a.m. to 3:30 a.m., Please forgive her for her laziness and accept these chapters as her retribution to all who read this fanfic… Thank you in advance…

**Dyn:** Whatever… Anyway see that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__ button… Press it you know you want to… _

_**Cloud:**__ Criticism and violent reactions are accepted… Till chapter 5 then…_

_*Anon snoring in the background*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Anon:** Hi everyone I was suppose to sleep a little longer, but apparently someone shoved a cookie in my mouth... And I apologize for both leaving you with my idiotic personas and for taking this long for the next chapter... I was just so busy...

**Dyn:** But seriously she was just lazy...

**Anon:** Shut up you asshole!!! *now currently arguing with Dyn*

**Cloud:** Hey guys what about the readers?

**Anon and Dyn:** SHUT THE FUCK UP ASS WIPE AND STAY OUT OF THIS!!!

**Cloud: **......... Uh... Please just read on and ignore them… Oh and please for forgive them for their idiocy...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me_if _I did... Expect a lot of YamaGoku scenes, KyoDino scenes and of course XanSqual scene... Ok I have officially became insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you be heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend???

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

* * *

_**-Takeshi and **__**Natsumi (scratch that) Yui-**_

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

_The class representative snapped her phone off and placed her glass on the desk in front of her as she regretfully faced her classmates._

"_Everyone… I'm afraid I have bad news…"_

The look on her face had disappointment, sadness and worry written all over it as her classmate listened to whatever she may say next. The same thoughts wondered their mine '_'What could the bad news be?'_. They watched her as she took a deep breath and turned her head to gaze from one size of the classroom to the other.

"Everyone... Mamiya-san... She was involved in an accident..." Gasp and worried chatter was heard all around the student filled classroom.

"The one who called me was Mamiya-san older sister... She said that Mamiya-san's life is not in danger... However, Mamiya-san has yet to be awaken, not only that she'll need time to recover... Therefore, she cannot play the part of our Juliet in the play.

"But we worked so hard on it!" One student yelled.

"That's right!" A yell that from another.

And soon the entire room had student yelling and shouting one student to another. Only when a loud thud from in front of the room was heard, that everyone had stopped to turn at where the sound had originated.

"Everyone please calm down..." Spoke the once known as _No-Good-Tsuna_. "I know everyone is worried about Mamiya-san and upset about her not being able to play Juliet..."

Everyone in the room was silent as the brunette took charge of the situation all of a sudden. It was a shock to most of them who has known Tsuna for a long time now. He had changed so much since before, they decided.

"The tent's right! We should all just calm down..." The Italian said as he approached Tsuna on front of the class standing at his right side with the tall baseball player following him and stood at Tsuna's left side. It has now become a hobby of theirs that if Tsuna was going to speak out in a group of people. The storm guardian would stand at his right while the rain guardian stood at his left.

"Class rep... What about Mamiya-san's understudy... She should be able to do it right?" Yamamoto asked the now troubled girl.

"Ah... That's right... Can we count on you Haruka-san?" The class representative asked a girl with dark brown hair tied in a pony tail and who wore glasses standing near the window.

Everyone turned to her and looked at her silently begging her to do it. The girl blushed a super bright red color as she stammered in saying 'yes'. Everyone was relieved, and the costume group had to do a fitting for her later on that day. Also the group that made the banner Takeshi and Natsumi (edited version of Romeo and Juliet) had been redone and now read Takeshi and Yui. Thankfully the banner was done faster than the costume that was currently being adjusted.

After the little drama that had happened earlier. Most of the female students of the class had decided to pay a visit to the injured Mamiya along with a few boys. The costume group had to stay overtime in order to make sure of the 'new' Juliet's clothes making sure that everything was in order.

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

One day left before the play and everyone was sent home early to get a good rest in order to perform well at tomorrow's presentation. Some were staying at the school for any other preparations that needed to be done.

"Ah..." Kyoko gasped as she dropped the box of accessories as she was putting them away.

At the moment the young future boss of Vongola had passed by the room and offered to help. As he was helping her the Italian had passed by the door. Originally he wanted to walk the tenth home. But as he saw the current situation, he only turned and left knowing that the time his boss spends with the boxer's younger sister, meant a lot to the soon-to-be Vongola tenth. He went out to the roof to smoke a bit as he waits for the tenth to leave. The cigarette hung from his lips as he watched the sky slowly being dyed by the orange light warned everyone the coming of night each day.

"Yo, Dera..." A voice came from behind him as he turned to see the face that he knew the voice belonged to so well.

"I told you to stop calling me that baseball idiot!" The silver-haired boy snapped back.

"Ahaha... So what're you doing here?"

"Waiting for the tenth... What about you don't you have baseball practice?"

"Yeah... But everything's on hold since the festival was three days from now..."

"Hn..." Was the only thing the Italian said as he blew smoke from his mouth.

"Hm... Guess I have to change Mamiya's name to Haruka's name at the play huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What was Haruka's first name?"

"Yui ... If I remember correctly..." Gokudera said as he only stared at the sky.

There was silence between the two Vongola guardians as they both stared as the night slowly began to fill the sky. The taller teen would sometimes glance at the silver-haired Italian. Of course being the intellectual person he is, Gokudera didn't miss a single glance from the other teen. However he decided to just pretend not to notice and allowed the other do so as he pleases. Since in a _strange out-of-this-world_ kind of way the Italian sort of likes how the glances from Yamamoto made him feel.

"Ah… Gokudera I…"

Before the rain guardian could finish what he was planning to say, the door that lead to the roof was forced open revealing a _not-so-happy_ cloud guardian, but like that was ever a surprise to anyone.

"You two… No one is longer allowed here during this hour…" Hibari said pissed like always as he took out his tonfas and was already in his fighting stance.

"I'll bite you both to death" The prefect said with the seriousness evident in his tone and his eyes.

Both the rain and storm guardian on this point was on defensive stance. Yamamoto went in front of the Italian while Gokudera already had his dynamites ready.

"Nee, nee Kyoya! Don't suddenly disappear like that without me…" A voice came from the door behind Kyoya as the mysterious person had wrapped his arms around the insane prefect.

"Kyo-Chan… Let's go already everyone has mostly left already…"

"Idiot..."

Kyouya replied bitterly and turned to hit the man, however the man was able to evade the attack easily. The prefect was about to launch another attack, but the stranger had caught the prefect and made him lose grip at his tonfas dropping them to the ground and turning the cloud guardian around with his hand behind his back, completely immobilizing the prefect from any further attacks.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were now very confused at what was happening. They could only stare at the mysterious man as he held the prefect so that he will no longer be able to attack. Both hoped his identity would soon be revealed. The man turned to look at the two guardians making him more recognizable. His blonde neck-length and waved out style hair was more than enough to identify who the man was.

"Ciao"

"Eh… Dino?" Both said in synchronization staring at how easily the blonde Italian was keeping Kyoya immobilized. The known Mafia man loosen his grip a bit and Kyoya had relaxed a little.

"Kyo-Chan… If you promise to behave I'll let you go okay?" The baseball player and the bomber could only watch with mouths agape as the prefect nodded without hesitation. As he was released by the older man he picked up his tonfas and turned to the door his ears were pinkish in color. Was he blushing?! Was the question that circulated the two stunned teens.

"You two go home now… If I find you here again… I will definitely bite you to death…" Kyouya said while his back was turned obviously trying to hide the evident blush, and he left.

"Ah… You two should leave… You're lucky I was here or else he would've seriously beaten you two in a pulp…"

"Ah… Right…"

Dino had escorted them out of the school. At the front gate a limo was parked which was definitely waiting for Dino. They waved goodbye to each other both Yamamoto and Gokudera headed while Dino was preparing to enter the limo. A few steps later they have realized that they have forgotten to express their gratitude to the blonde Italian for helping them escape Kyoya's fury. They turned only to be surprised by a shocking scene.

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

After the early evening's events both had somehow for a forgotten reason ended up in the bomber's apartment. Currently Yamamoto was sprawled on the floor while Gokudera was in the same position, only he was on the couch.

"Nee, Gokudera… What did we just see?"

"I'm not really sure… So shut up idiot…"

Despite the fact that they really wanted to forget that scene, for some reason they couldn't erase it from their minds. The limo's passenger seat wide opened and the Italian blonde bended by his waist. His jacket was grabbed by a hand belonging to the person who was inside the limo and Dino's face kissing the said person. But since both teens were not far from the school yet. The jet black-colored hair and the matching black jacket that hung from that person's shoulders were still clear enough from the night's darkness. After all how could the storm and rain guardians not recognize their own cloud guardian?

"Do you think they're…"

"Maybe… I don't know… And I don't think I wanna know..."

"Ahahaha… Hey wanna eat something Gokudera? I can fix us something to eat if you want…"

"Eh? Don't you have your own house to get to moron?"

"Ah, that's true… But this is the first time I've been to Gokudera's place… I'll go home a little later…" Yamamoto said grinning before he declared. "I'm going to make us something to eat now!!!"

"OI!!! DON'T DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN IDIOT!!!" Gokudera shouted only to be drowned out by the taller teens' humming as the baseball teen had successfully invaded his kitchen humming away as he was making dinner. The Italian turned to face the other side of the couch and thought to himself quietly. Trying to remember the last time, someone else cooked for him other than himself.

Yamamoto watched as the Italian turned his back at him. He couldn't help but smile at how cute it was, so child-like he thought silently knowing full well the risk if he said it out loud. Unfortunately after a few minutes in looking around the kitchen, the only think he found were at least three boxes of milk in the fridge, he expected that it was form Uri and not Gokudera, since the Italian doesn't really like milk, and nothing but cup noodles in the cupboards. The rain guardian couldn't help but wonder how the Italian had so much energy with eating such unhealthy meals. Since there wasn't much of a choice he had decided to buy something to eat from the nearest convenience store.

"Naa... Gokudera... I'm gonna..."

Yamamoto stopped himself from talking any further as he saw the silver-haired teen fast asleep on the couch. After seeing such a sight he just didn't have the heart to wake him up. So he took his belongings and turned to leave making sure not to wake the hot-blooded Italian.

After a few minutes Yamamoto was able to return successfully inside Gokudera's apartment without waking the other teen up. Luckily he found Gokudera's key and brought it with him. He placed what he bought on the coffee table, that was in front of the couch where the Italian teen slept. He smiled before trying to look for a blanket for the Italian. As he was covering up the Italian, he couldn't help but look at how the other's chest went up and down, and how his features have lighten as he slept. He brushed a strand of hair from Gokudera's face, not noticing how close his face began to get close to the others'. He stopped himself from going any further, he stood up and left the apartment quietly wishing Gokudera goodnight.

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

"NOOOO!!!"

He screamed into the empty, cold, darkness filled room. His breath was uneven, from the nightmare he no longer wishes to remember nor does he ever want to it become reality. He wiped off the sweat that was dripping from his face and realized that he didn't have a blanket when he fell asleep. He turned around to scan his apartment only to find that he was alone.

"So... Yamamoto left huh..." He said rather disappointedly yet he would never admit it out loud.

He was about to turn to go to his bedroom only to find a plastic bag with unknown contents and a note on his coffee table. He took the plastic bag and examined the contents. There were three bread buns of different kinds and a can of cold coffee. He then turned to take the note to read.

"_Gokudera,_

_You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you. Oh and about me making dinner... Um, I'm sorry there wasn't really much stuff to work with in the kitchen so I went out and bought this for you. I didn't really know what type of bread you'd like to eat so I bought this stuff. I also bought you coffee too even though it's cold I know you like it anyway afterall I know the milk in the fridge is for Uri, I know you don't like milk..._

_Sorry if you don't like what I bought, but please eat. Eating cup noodles on a daily basis is very unhealthy (smoking as well). I'm a bit worried, and I'm sure you don't want Tsuna to worry as well. So if ever you're hungry. Please know that you're always welcome at my place and you can eat sushi as much as you want for free. You can come by or you can call me to deliver some to you if you'd like. If you need any help with anything at all, don't hesitate to call, I'll come to your side Gokudera. No matter where, no matter when..._

_P.S. You're not alone._

_-Yamamoto_

The storm guardian couldn't help but blush at the note the baseball player has written. As embarrassing as it was, he'd like to admit that he was _a little_ happy. He stomach growled, he blushed again thinking at how thoughtful in his own idiotic was the baseball idiot was.

In the end he ate all three of the buns and drank the cold coffee. Overall he enjoyed his meal. He turned to look at the clock only to find that it was already two in the morning there was only eight hours left before their class play begins. He should really sleep, but a peek on if his mysterious friend was online wouldn't hurt. He turned on his laptop waited for it to load up and logged in to chat only to find that his friend _was_ online.

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

**VTRHM_059:** Hey. What're you doing up? Our play is in 8 hours...

**80_RG_80:** Oh... Hey, yeah... I should be asking you why are you up as well...

**VTRHM_059: **I just got up from a nightmare...

**80_RG_80:** Nightmare? What kind?

The bomber hesitated but he took a deep breath and replied to his online friend.

**VTRHM_059:** Um... I dreamt that I lost Yamamoto...

**VTRHM_059: **Forever...

**80_RG_80:** Oh I see. But, we all still have a few years till graduation... You'll still have time to spend with him... Honestly, I couldn't sleep as well because of almost the exact same reason...

**VTRHM_059:** Eh?

**80_RG_80:** I'm afraid... That when graduation comes... I'll be separated from Gokudera, afterall his world is totally different than mine...

**VTRHM_059:** Then, why not just tell him you like him?

**80_RG_80:** Not that simple... I just realized that I don't just like him... It's that I love him... I love him to the point that I don't like seeing him smiling to others, other than me, that there are sides of Gokudera that only I want to see, that I selfishly think about taking him away from his friends... But I can't do such a thing...

**VTRHM_059:** ...I'm sure that if you talk to him slowly and properly he'll reconsider.

**80_RG_80: **No... I'm too afraid of being rejected...

**VTRHM_059:** Oh, me too I guess...

**80_RG_80:** We should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow...

**VTRHM_059:** Yeah, you're right...

**80_RG_80:** Oh and 59...

**VTRHM_059:** ...?

**80_RG_80: **Thank you for listening and putting up with me even if you don't know who I am...

**VTRHM_059:** Same here...

**80_RG_80 has logged out...**

**VTRHM_059 has logged out...**

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

Gokudera was running late he got up later than usual because his alarm clock didn't have freaking batteries in them. He looked at the clocks he was passing by and it all read that there was only thirty minutes left before the play starts. He didn't really care about the play since he was only an understudy. What pissed him off is the fact that he wasn't able to walk with the tenth earlier this morning. Just the mere thought of it circling his sub cranium made him more pissed with each passing resolution it completed in his head.

Thankfully since there was a festivity, Kyoya wasn't guarding the gate for any tardy students. He reached his classroom panting. He fixed himself and took a deep breath before entering the classroom. He opened the classroom without saying _'Good morning'_ or and greeting as usual. He expected the room to be all busy and practically half panicking because in a few moments their play was about to begin. Oh how he wanted to have witnessed that scene, instead of the scene that he was currently seeing. Beside he couldn't help but wonder...

WHY WERE ALL HIS FUCKING CLASSMATES STARING AT HIM FOR!?!?!?!

At this moment in time, Gokudera could only say...

"Ehh?"

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

_**Anon:**__ There you go an extra long chapter for the long time I haven't updated... Again sorry, school has been insane... So please excuse me when I declare I HATE FUCKING THESIS!!! _

**Dyn:** O----kay insane person alert... Cloud we have code: red get the chocolate… Anyway see that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__ button… Press it of you want this idiot to write more… _

_**Cloud:**__ I got the chocolate... Ah, please forgive us dear readers, chocolate helps calm Anon-Chan down... Criticism and violent reactions are accepted… Till chapter 6 then…_

_*Anon currently crawled up in a corner*_


	6. Chapter 6

**???:** Hello we are also one Anon-NeeChan's personas! I'm Moku and this is my little sister Kumo-Chan!

**Kumo-Chan:** Hello... We're here for the reason that Anon-NeeChan is very, very, very stressed at the moment... So she'll be taking a break for the time being... Plus she's hiding from her fans, because from the last chapter a lot of fans didn't seem to like her when she left them hanging... Plus she's been very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, stressed lately so she's not in a proper state of mind... For now...

**Moku-Kun:** Yup! And as for Dyn-NeeSan she went to terroriz... I mean, visit Anon-NeeChan's other personas...

**Kumo-Chan:** Yes, and Cloud-NiiSan has went out on a date with his boyfriend David-san...

**Moku-Kun:** We've estimated and concluded that Dyn-NeeSan will be back in about 3 days after her terro... I mean visit...

**Kumo-Chan:** And Cloud-NiiSan will be more or less, be back in a week since he definitely won't be walking properly...

**Moku-Kun & Kumo-Chan:** And Anon-NeeChan's leave is the only one unpredictable... ANYWAY!!! PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!!!

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of YamaGoku scenes, KyoDino scenes and of course XanSqual scene... Ok I have officially became insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you be heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend???

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

* * *

_**-Takeshi and Natsumi (scratch that) Yui (scratch that)... Final Title: **__**TAKESHI AND HAYATO!!!**__** (Part01)- **_

**--------KHR---8059---KHR-------- **

The day began ever so nicely, the sun was shining warm and bright, emitting its rays as a symbol of a new day. The wind blew gently over the cities and fields. The birds sang sweetly over the trees and within the sky. Plus the Namimori High's students are filled with excitement as this day marks the beginning of their school festival. Surely no one would ever doubt that this day was ever so beautiful.

"~" Or maybe not.

A scream that made the Namimori students stop in their tracks for a bit, but after a while and realized that they still have so much to do that day, so they've continued with their work. Many of the students gathered in front of the poster that the class of 2-A placed on the bulletin board. It featured a drawing resembling the famous courting scene that involved a balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet during one of their secret meeting with each other (only they were in Japanese clothing rather than their old English ones). However, instead of it being read as Romeo and Juliet it read Takeshi and Haruka.

For many of the students they have known about the original Juliet's incident but were all glad that she was fine and that the play would go on. So they were not that surprised that the Haruka's name was crossed out and changed with the name Yui. But what surprised the students more was the fact that Yui's name was also crossed out, to be replaced by the name of a certain delinquent genius. This resulted to most girls squealing as they read the new updated poster title and giggled at the added (Traditional Japanese Style!) in the bottom.

**TIME: Two o'clock, Forty-six minutes Post Meridiem or (02:46 PM)**

The time finally came. The president rounded up all the actors and actresses and the rest of the class crew members. She gave a little speech that made everyone cheer for the succession of their play. Everyone was nervous, especially the ones who were to appear in the play.

Then... Finally...

Curtains up...

And the play began...

The well-known baseball player was front and centre of the stage, his background was a traditional Japanese garden-like setup. As he stood he spotted a few familiar faces in the audience. There was namely Tsuna's mother of course, Haru as expected. Along with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. Hopefully, Lambo won't cause trouble during the play. Bianchi was there as well; thankfully she was wearing her googles.

'_This should be fun...'_ the rain guardian thought.

"Hey Takeshi!" A boy said who was playing as the baseball player's cousin said coming in from the right side of the stage. He approached Yamamoto and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, Shou... What's up?" Takeshi asked smiling at the other.

"Wanna go somewhere... It's boring here, your lesson are done anyway right?"

"Sure... Oh, there's a party at the Kagura house... Wanna go?"

"Kagura? But isn't that..."

"Our rival family, I know... But it wouldn't hurt to go there if they didn't know who we are right...?"

"B-But Takeshi your father might..."

"Please..." The supposed 'Romeo' said putting up his best puppy face on. Making some girls in the audience audibly squeal.

The other boy acted to shrugged then hanged his head in defeat and nodded agreeing with his _pretend_ troublesome cousin. The curtain closed and it took at least three minutes for it to open again revealing a new set. It composed of the inside of a wealthy old-styled Japanese traditional home. There a girl wearing a red kimono and a matching fan was facing back and forth in the room. She stopped in the centre and rubbed her forehead before making up her mind.

"Nana-san!" she called out a little loudly, making a girl wore a simpler kimono entered from the left side of the stage.

"Yes Ayame-sama?"

"Where is my darling _daughter_? _She_ has to be prepared for the party later on... I've gone through a lot of trouble in looking for the most eligible bachelors in the kingdom just for _her_ to choose _her_ suitor..." The actress said making over dramatic movements with her body, making the rest of the cast backstage sweat-drop.

"Ah, of course Ayame-sama... But, the princess seem to have escaped again..."

"WHAT?! Find her before the party tonight!"

"Y-Yes Ayame-sama..." with that the girl playing the servant ran away, exiting through the right side of the stage this time.

"What a troublesome girl that my daughter is... Doesn't she realize how lucky she is to be able to choose her own suitor? Why when I was her age... HEY!"

The actress a.k.a. Ayame was known to get into her part too much and because she loves being the center of attention. So before she could finish with her blabbering that wasn't included in the play. The president signalled her classmates who were in charge of the curtain to close of the curtains so that they may move on to the next scene.

When the curtains opened again, the setting was now in a forest type background with a person in a violet kimono and a red one loosely around the previous one could be seen sitting on a rock, and back turned from the audience. The person's hair was being held up by a number of Chinese pins making it into a pony tail.

The girl who was playing the servant earlier can running from the left side of the stage one again and she bended her body with her hand placed on her knees supporting her upper body. She pretended to pant, and as she got her breath back she walked in front of the other person and bowed lightly.

"Princess... The mistress is looking for you..." slowly the new character stood from the rock then began to turn around slowly.

"Hai, hai... I get it mom's calling me... Why do I have to go to this party anyway?"

The character revealed the face of the well-known silver-haired, half-Italian, delinquent genius... Gokudera Hayato. _HE_ turned to the supposed servant girl and made her lift her head.

"Nana, didn't I say to call me by my first name? After all we're childhood friends right?" the Italian said in the most kindest possible way when not talking to someone whom is _not_ the tenth.

"H-Hai... Well then shall we, Hayato-Chan???" the Italian simply smiled as he followed the girl to exit to the left side of the stage and to the backstage.

"Well done Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said as he saw the bomber walk through backstage.

"I agree... Well done Gokudera-kun" Kyoko joined walking towards them then stopping beside the young brunette. Then she held up new clothes for Gokudera to take.

"Gokudera-kun, this is your next costume for your next scene... No rush... If you need any help please alert me..."

"Ah... Thank you Sasagawa-san... T-Thanks... Well, then boss I guess I have to go change..."

"Of course... Do your best gokudera-kun..." with that the tenth boss of Vongola along with the little sister of the well-known school boxer continued to watch the play from behind the curtains. While Gokudera stared at the clothes in his hands and shivered at wearing them. Yet, it is something he must do. Because the tenth really wanted the play to go on, he sighed but then continued his way to his dressing room.

"Oi... Good job Gokudera..." a certain baseball player said wearing a light blue kimono along with his ever-so-famous signature 1000 watts smile on his idiotic face.

"You......" Gokudera said practically growling he then went over to the said idiot and grabbed him by his kimono.

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

"Y-a-m-a-m-o-t-o... " A low murderous voice of the Italian bomber emitted in the dressing room.

"Ahahaha... Now, now Gokudera... Calm down... You don't want the kimono to get dirty do you???" The baseball player said with his hand protectively placed in front of him.

"Yamamoto... You have three minutes to explain how I ended up as the fucking princess for the stupid play?"

"Ahahaha... Well you see..."

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Alright, how's the fitting Yamamoto-san?" The class president asked the male protagonist of the story as he came out from his costume fittings._

"_It feels great... fits perfectly..." He answered delighted about the kimono that he was no wearing._

"_How about you Haruka-san?" She asked as she turned to the other side of the class room where the female protagonist should be getting ready in her own costume._

_THUD_

"_Ah... Miss President... There's a problem..."_

"_Eh? What? What happened?"_

"_H-Haruka-san, she... She fainted..."_

"_EHHH??? WHY???"_

"_It seems she got very nervous when we told her that she would do wonderfully in the play with the school watching her, then she just blacked out then fainted..."_

"_What's going on Yamamoto?" The brunette asked the taller teen._

"_Ahahaha, looks like Haruka-san has fainted..."_

"_What? But the play..."_

"_WHAT? WHAT DO WE DO NOW? THE PLAY IS IN 3 HOURS! WE CAN'T POSSIBLY FIND A REPLACEMENT!"_

"_Don't worry... We'll find someone that's as good as..." the baseball player paused to think of using someone as an example for who-knows what he was going to say, then an someone popped into mind. "Like... Gokudera..."_

"_Eh? Gokudera-kun?"_

"_Yeah Tsuna... I've practice with Gokudera all the time, it's so amazing how he was able to memorize the entire script perfectly..."_

"_The...Entire... Script???"_

"_Yup... And since he was almost the same size as Mamiya-san or Haruka-san, it was easy to picture him as the Juliet... He helped me a lot when he played Juliet... He was a great practice partner... Ahaha and I'd bet he'd look good in a kimono as well..." The teen said smiling in a prideful manner and at that moment a light bulb appeared on the heads of all the occupants of the room, and Tsuna had a bad feeling._

_Then at that moment Gokudera came in the classroom making everyone look at him t the same time, leaving the Italian unaware of his own fate._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK –**_

"I just told them that you're good at being the princess stand-in when we were practicing and that you'd look good in a kimono... I didn't think they'd take it seriously..."

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU..."

Gokudera said so wanting to murder the baseball idiot at that very moment. He wouldn't even care about the spectators as he murders the boy. If only he was wearing his pants right now. Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on his side for the day, since he was already forced to wear the kimono the 'Juliet' was suppose to wear.

"AH!!! Whatever... If the tenth didn't ask me to do this I would've never agreed to it! SO YOU BETTER THANK THE TENTH LATER! GOT THAT BASEBALL IDIOT!!!"

"Yeah I understand Gokudera... I'll thank him later..."

" GRRR!!! LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!!!" The Italian said... Shouted was more like it before storming off back to the dressing room to hide until further notice.

Yamamoto only laughed at the silliness that just happened. But as fast as his smile appeared, the way it disappeared seemed much faster.

"That's right... It's all because Tsuna asked you isn't it, Gokudera..."

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

Gokudera slammed the door of his dressing room in order to at least release a little frustration, plus he had to change before his next appearance. He never expected this sudden turn of events. He was only doing this for the tenth he kept reminding himself over and over. Not because deep down... Way, way, way, way deep down he was skipping with joy for the chance to act as Juliet with Yamamoto as Romeo. No he was doing this for the tenth... Right? After all he didn't like the idea one bit of Yamamoto kissing him in the kissing scenes of the play... He didn't like the idea of Yamamoto calling him by his first name... And he DEFINITELY didn't like the idea of Yamamoto telling him that he loves him over and over in the play. No... He didn't like it at all...

* * *

* * *

* * *

Who was he kidding...

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

**Moku-Kun:** HELLO!!! Well that's the end of chapter 6...

**Kumo-Chan:** Hai! And if you feel unsatisfied... Please blame Anon-NeeChan...

**Anon:** You traitors!!!

**Moku-Kun: **Don't mind her she's an idiot...

**Kumo-Chan:** Anon-NeeChan would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who had read this story so far and is supporting her...

**Moku-Kun:** OI! Come here and thank your fans!!! *pulles Anon by the collar*

**Anon:** A-Arigatou mina-san...

**Kumo-Kun:** GOOD! *pushes Anon to the side*

**Moku-Kun:** See that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__ button… Press it or you die!_

_*hits Moku-Kun on head with a giant mallet*_

_**Kumo-Chan: **__Sorry... He was turning into his insanity mode... Anyway criticism and violent reactions are accepted… Till the next chapter then…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon:** HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK!!! I'M CURRENTLY VERY HAPPY BECAUSE MY COLLECTION OF **8059** DOUJINSHI COLLECTION IS ABOUT TO GET BIGGER IN A FEW MINUTES! SO I'M IN A VERY GOOD MOOD AND AS A RESULT OF MY INSANITY CURRENTLY AT 90% HERE IS THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!! OH AND LET ME INTRODUCE ANOTHER ONE OF MY PERSONALITIES LAUDE-KUN!!! TAKE IT AWAY LAUDE!!!

**Laude:** ...........

**Anon: **...Uh... Laude...

**Laude: **Please enjoy Anon's insanity...

**Anon:** Thank you very mu... HEY!

**Laude: **Anon would also like to thank Decimo Luce, for bringing back her love for YamaGoku... And thanks to them she's insane again...

**Anon:** Wow... That was the first time you've said something with more than five words...

**Laude: **_REALIZES... _*FAINTS*

**Anon:** Ok... Moving on... Please enjoy my insanity... *bows* OH AND THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORY! PLUS CURRENTLY I HAVE 59 REVIEWS WHICH MAKES ME HAPPIER CAUSE IT REMINDS ME GOKUDERA AND THIS IS ALSO A DEDICATION TO GOKUDERA HOPEFULLY I'LL REACH 80 AS FOR YAMAMOTO... xD

**???: ** Anon also hopes this chapter makes you squeal like she did while she was writing it...

**Anon:** DON'T SAY THAT YOU MORON!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY!!! WHERE'S CLOUD?!

**???: **I'm here to replace Laude as your second commentator since he's fainted and my lovely Cloud is in need of a break...

**Anon:** You probably over did it... You perverted maniac...

**???: **True, but only to my beloved Cloud...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of YamaGoku scenes, KyoDino scenes and of course XanSqual scene... Ok I have officially became insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you be heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend???

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

* * *

_**-Takeshi and Natsumi (scratch that) Yui (scratch that)... Final Title: **__**TAKESHI AND HAYATO!!!**__** (Part02)- **_

**--------KHR---8059---KHR-------- **

_He didn't like the idea of Yamamoto calling him by his first name... And he DEFINITELY didn't like the idea of Yamamoto telling him that he loves him over and over in the play. No... He didn't like it at all..._

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

The play had progressed so far as planned. The set had been set up for a party and a number of the students of the class were playing as extras. All of them wore kimonos that had different colors, a soft music was also being played in the background. It can also be seen that Tsuna and Kyoko were extras as well. Tsuna wore an orange colored kimono while Kyoko wore pink. The extras were chatting about, then Yamamoto and his cousin in the play _Shou_ entered from the left side.

"Takeshi... What if we get caught?"

"No worries Shou... The Kagura family doesn't know what we look like anyway... Plus I'm not sure what the princess of the Kagura family looks like either..."

"B-But Takeshi... If they found out..."

"They won't..."

B-But..."

"Look Shou, we'll stay just for a little bit okay... Then we'll leave, then forget we ever been here and go on with our lives ok..."

Shou sighed as he looked back up at the raven-haired boy. "Alright... You win..."

Takeshi smiled as he was able to win against his cousin. Then he thought why exactly did he decide to risk his family's name against their rival family just to go to the Kagura family's party. He remembered hearing that this party was for the princess to find an eligible suitor. Plus, if the Kaugra princess were to marry someone powerful then they would be afraid to take on Takeshi's family the Ryujins.

Did he really just come here for the fun of it? Maybe he came here in order to protect his family from the possible power support the Kaguras may obtain. Did he just wanted to waste some time? Or maybe he just wanted to see what the princess looked like. He remembered from one of his trips in town that the Kagura princess was quite a beauty. He heard that _she _had the looks of an angel. Whatever the reason he had for coming here, he had already long forgotten.

After awhile disguised Ryujin prince was bored since all he did was watch as nobles chattered about pointless topics. He had indentified the head of the Kagura house was a woman called Ayame, while he has yet to see the princess. He chuckled lightly as he saw his _supposed_ cousin try making conversations with noble women he never met before. Finally boredom getting the best of him, he decided to go to the garden for some fresh air. Only to be grabbed on the shoulder.

"Are we going now Takeshi?"

"Oh come on Shou... I'm just going to get fresh air besides, I think you've got fans..."

A number of their female classmates then approached the two and took the boy named Shou away from Takeshi, as the baseball player only smiled at them as he was waving goodbye. Then the curtains closed.

**Backstage...**

"You're up Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said as he spotted the Italian emerge from his dressing room just in time before his scene.

**Stage...**

The curtains re-opened to reveal the same garden setting that was from earlier only with a darker light setting indicating that it was night time in the play. The raven-haired boy came from the right side stretching as he came into the set.

"Such a relaxing place" he said out loud. He heard a rustle from the trees and went into his _real_ defence stance. He tried to grab something from his side only to realized not to mention remember that he wasn't required to carry his sword around during the play. AsTsuna noticed this from backstage he sweat-dropped.

"Who's there?" A voice came from the left side of the stage.

"Uh... A guest..." After the baseball player said his line. The silver-haired genius delinquent entered the stage, his hair was still held up by Chinese hair pins into a pony tail like earlier. However, this time he kimono was much more elegant, its red silk cloth with golden linings were giving the vibe of beauty, modesty and gentleness, not only to Takeshi but to the audience. An _awed_ expression of admiration could be heard from the audience and the crew backstage.

**Backstage...**

"Kyoko-Chan and Hana-Chan did so well with the kimono..." Tsuna said to the two girl behind him.

"Yeah... Even though we didn't expect Gokudera-kun to be the one wearing it we're glad it worked out marvellously, right Kyoko?" Hana said looking at her partner.

"Right... Besides, we knew it would look good on him, but it seems it suited Gokudera-kun more than we expected..."

**Stage...**

On stage, the number one baseball player was starring at the Italian in front of him. Completely forgetting about the play, he only stared at the marvellous beauty that stood before him. He remembered seeing Natsumi or Yui try it on. It looked good on them. But Gokudera never tried it on since him playing Juliet was just a spontaneous solution due to the emergency they had earlier. It looked so perfect on the Italian the rain guardian thought. Especially with the faint blush from embarrassment that was evident on the storm guardian's face.

"Oi... Idiot..."

Takeshi was snapped out of his trance as the storm guardian was trying to get his attention by whispering.

"Oi... Your line you idiot..." the Italian said as light as he could.

"Hahaha... Sorry, it's just that... You look really beautiful..." the baseball ace said while scratching his head. While what he said made the people backstage nervous and sweat-dropped while it made Gokudera blush furiously. He desperately wanted to get his dynamite sticks and just blow this person in front of him sky high. Because, there was no part that had a line like that! And no one knows it better than Gokudera since after all he memorized the entire script. A little while late Yamamoto had realized why the Italian blushed. Realizing his mistake he continued to smile and bought his hand back to his side.

"You really look beautiful you know... Anyway, sorry if I startled you..." people who knew Yamamoto closely meaning Tsuna and Gokudera, just had a series of brain damage. Why, because first of all Yamamoto messed up his lines, secondly he was able to calmly restore the mood of the play without letting anyone know or at least suspect that his comment on Gokudera's look was _not_ on the script. Good thing the Italian's mind didn't forget that he was in a play. Recovering his composure, except he was not able to get rid of the blush on his face he looked at the Ryujin prince and said in a quiet petite voice.

"N-No... I was the one who startled you... Sorry..." the storm guardian said with the baseball player's comment still not leaving his mind.

"It' fine... So, what're you doing out here... Shouldn't you be in the party? It's quite cold out tonight..."

"I could say the same for you, dear guest..."

"Ahaha... Callingme _dear guest_ is quite unsuitable for me... You can call me Takeshi..."

"....... Takeshi... I guess it's only polite to tell you my name isn't it..."

"Well, if you don't mind me knowing it..."

"I-It's Hayato..."

"Hayato..." the rain guardian repeated as he made his way closer to the silver-haired _princess_. He made a slight bowing gesture and took the storm guardian's right hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a lovely name... Suitable for a beautiful person such as yourself..."

Once again another brain damage moment occurred for the sky and storm guardian. When was Yamamoto able to think of lines that were not on the script but make it sound like it_ was_ in the script, then a few moments later the boy named Shou came out to the garden set.

"Oi... Takeshi... We better go... As in... Now..."

"Okay, okay..." the prince said to his cousin while _still_ holding the princess's hand. As Shou left the scene again he turned back to the princess and smiled kissing the princess's hand once more.

"Well then I'm afraid I have to leave now dear Hayato... Goodbye..." he said as he began walking away. Then a tug from his left arm made him turn back. (Another brain damage moment for Tsuna only this time), it was Yamamoto's turn to be surprised, but no, even Gokudera seemed surprised by his own action. Grabbing the Ryujin prince as he was leaving was not on the script. The Italian blushed but remained calm enough to think of a line to cover up his mistake in his action.

"So-Sorry..." He began softly and slowly released his grip on Yamomoto's kimono sleeve. "But, when will I see you again?" he asked almost too shyly making the audience think that the blush in his face was intended for this specific scene. Gokudera relaxed as he was able to get through it but he wondered how the other would reply at the sudden line.

"Soon... This may be our first meeting Hayato-Chan... But, I seem to have fallen in love with you already..." then he kissed the unsuspecting Italia on the cheek.

And the _**ULTIMATE BRAIN DAMAGE SAWADA, TSUNA LOSES 1000 OF HIS LIFE POINTS**_ while _**GOKUDEARA HAYATO HAS RECIEVED 500,000 DAMAGE TO HIS LIFE POINTS**_. While the other girls from their class and the audience squeal with the goose bumps.

**--------KHR---59---KHR--------**

"I'll see you again soon my beloved Hayato..." he said as he exited to the left said of the stage leaving a stunned Gokudera alone on stage. Then the girl called Nana came out from the right.

"Hayato-Chan... Lady Ayame wishes to see you now... The moment of introducing your suitors is about to begin..." the girl had already finished her line, waiting for Gokudera's response that didn't come. "Hayato-Chan?"

"Huh... Oh sorry Nana... I'll be there in a moment ok..." he said as Nana nodded and exited the same way she entered.

"Ta... ke... shi..." he said in a volume enough for the audience to hear. While lightly touching the place where Yamamoto had kissed him.

'_Why... Why did that idiot do that kind of thing... It... wasn't even on the script...'_ Gokudera thought as he turned and left the stage the same way the Nana girl did.

**Curtain close...**

**--------KHR---80---KHR--------**

**Curtain open...**

The set was now what looked like the front of the Kagura house. Standing in the middle of the stage was Shou with some of their other classmates dressed as horses. Then Yamamoto entered the stage pretending to pant like he had been running for a while.

"Takeshi... What took you so long?"

"Shou... Something amazing just happened!" the Ryujin prince said placing both his hands on the shoulders of his cousin.

"What?"

"I met _her_!" he said enthusiastically with sparkles in his eyes.

"Who?"

"The one I'm destined for, I fell in love with _her _immediately when I saw her beautiful silver hair and emerald eyes... _She_ was like an angel sent from heaven..." he said totally not realizing that he had just changed the lines from what he was originally supposed to say.

"Ta... keshi, we... Um, should really be going..."

"Hey, Shou... Do you think I'll meet her again?"

"... As much as I would want to encourage you on that Takeshi... You know the reason why I can't..."

"... Even so, I want to see _her_ again... My beloved Hayato..."

'_Calling him my beloved Hayato so openly in front of a lot of people... Feels so good...' _the baseball player thought as Shou had led him off the stage...

**--------KHR---8059---KHR--------**

**Anon: **Well that's it for now... David! STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY PLOTS ALREADY!!!

**David: **If you have time to write plots for other stories, why don't you finish this one first?

**Anon:** I told you, it's complicated... Especially having insane people like you hanging around my head...

**David:** Then... Can you write a plot for me and my beloved Cloud next time...

**Anon:** NO! CLOUD WOULD KILL ME!!!

**David: **Oh how mean of you AnonChan...

**Anon:** Just shut up already and do your fucking job!!!

**David: **Fine... AnonChan would like to thank her readers for being patient... Also as a warning the plot AnonChan has for Romeo and Juliet doesn't quite match with the original line since he know nothing of the details of the real story of Romeo and Juliet... This is just in case you wonder... I read it from her note pad...

**Anon:** YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!!! I'M TELLING CLOUD!!!

**David: **Anyway... AnonChan also says that she doesn't own KHR or Romeo x Juliet... They belong to their respectable authors... Go ahead AnonChan... I dare you... Oh and see that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__ button press it and depending on your comments... Me and the rest of AnonChan's persona would force her to write the next chapter..._

_**Anon:**__ TRAITORS!!! ALL OF YOU ARE TRAITORS!!!_

_**David:**__ Oh and me and my beloved Cloud will be hosting the next chapter since AnonChan is unconscious..._

_**Anon:**__ What're you blabbering about I'm not..._

_*David hits Anon on the head with a giant mallet*_

_**David: **__Till next chapter then..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Cloud: **Hello again everyone... Uh, David informed me that Anon got hit in the head when the chandelier's chain broke... So brings the reason why she's unconscious right now... The funny thing is... I don't see any evidence of any chandelier being broken...

**David: **Ah worry not about it my beloved Cloud, for I have taken charge in tidying it up...

**Cloud: **You? Cleaning? Yeah... Right...

**David: **Cloud-dearest, we must thank the readers now...

**Cloud: **Oh, right... Anon would like to thank all her readers for reading this story... She would send a thank you message to you, but as usual she's far too busy to do such a thing, but she sincerely thanks you all... Oh and she's said she's updated her disclaimer...

**David:** Yes, now that that's done... We pray for Anon's recover from her accident with the chandelier...

**Cloud:** Hey, now that I think about it... We don't have a chandelier...

**David: ***sweat drop* Nee Nee... Let's just pray for her recovery...

**Cloud:** David... What did you do to Anon...?

**David: **Please enjoy the story everyone! *runs to bedroom*

**Cloud: **HEY COME BACK HERE! *runs after David*

_IN THE BEDROOM__... Uh... Yeah..._

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-INTERLUDE- **_

**-KHR-8059-KHR- **

'_Calling him my beloved Hayato so openly in front of a lot of people... Feels so good...' the baseball player thought as Shou had led him off the stage..._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_**Interlude Break...**_

**Backstage...**

"Ok everyone... Listen up... We are half-way done towards the end of the play, so do your jobs well..." their class representative said as she gave a quiet applause to the cast. "Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun... You've been doing so wonderfully... Everyone is very enthusiastic and excited on the play, not just the audience but the class as well..." she said as she turned to the two main characters of the play.

The tenth generation Vongola boss turned to them only to sweat-drop at the current scene of the two. The baseball ace was currently just smiling his 1000 watts smile, chuckling lightly. While his storm guardian was at least 10 meters away from his rain guardian, plus he was emitting an aura with a _'Don't-come-near-me-or-I'll-blow-you-to-bits-with-dynamites-shoved-in-your-ass'_ sort of aura. No one in the crew would dare go near him during this moment.

Thankfully the interlude would at least last for half an hour. Audience took this moment to go to the restrooms to relieve themselves, some to get snacks and others just to stretch. While this time gave the crew to prepare and sort all of the next scenes and some actors had re-read their lines. Some of the students of their class also went and ate some food or went to get some drinks for the other crew members for the play.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

"Yamamoto-kun, how are you feeling..." Tsuna asked as he gave Yamamoto a can of juice. "Ah, Thanks Tsuna... I feel great thanks..." he replied his smile unwavering then he went on to drink his juice.

"Yamamoto-kun... Forgive me if I seem to be... Nosy, but... You seem happier than you usual are..." Yamamoto nearly drowned as he coughed while he was drinking. "I'm sorry, I said something unnecessary... Are you alright?" the Vongola tenth asked worried "Hahaha... I'm fine Tsuna... But, um... Honestly... I do feel happier today..." the rain guardian answered as he wiped his face with the towel over his shoulders.

"Tsuna-kun ! Can you get something for us?... Me and Hana have to help Gokudera-kun with his next costume..."

"Sure! I'll be right there Kyoko-chan... That's good then Yamamoto-kun, please do your best in the next half..." the sky guardian said as he went off to see Kyoko and Hana so that he can help out with the silver-haired Italian.

'_Me happy... I'm always happy...'_ he thought as he stared at Tsuna's retreating figure.

'_Although...' __**'My beloved Hayato'**_ he blushed as the memory replayed itself in his mind. _'Although... That part really did make me happier than usual...'_ he thought smiling at the memory and the evident blush on the Italian's face when he said the line during that scene.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

"Kyoko, I'm going to see if I can find anymore hair pins ok..."

"Why do I need more?"

"Because your hair must be tied up..."

"It doesn't have to be you know!"

"Yes, but it looks better that way, right Kyoko?" Hana asked as she turned to the said person.

"Um..." Kyoko started hesitantly, because honestly she didn't know how to end the little feud about how Gokudera's hair should be fixed for the second half of the play. Luckily, the door opened revealing a smiling Tsuna.

"Ah, Tenth..."

"Ah Sawada... Perfect timing... Do you think that Gokudera's hair should be fixed up or down for the second half of the play?" she asked the new inhabitant of the _Juliet_ dressing room.

"Uh... I... Um, think that... Up looks much nicer..." he said. Originally he was going to say _"Either way is fine"_, but the auras the two were producing made him nervous. Gokudera had a _'Please-don't-say-__**up**__-tenth'_ begging type of aura. While Hana had a more threatening type that clearly said _'If-you-don't-chose-__**up**__-I'll-make-you-pay-in-a-way-that-includes-you-never-seeing-the-light-of-day-ever-again'_. In the end Hana's aura scared him the most.

"Well that settles it... I'm getting more hair pins..." she declared as she left the room filled with confidence and the proud stance of a victor.

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said apologetically to the Italian teen. "Ah, no worries tenth... It'll be fine..." the storm guardian said reassuring Tsuna's decision was alright.

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun... But I have t finish up Gokudera-kun's costume..." Kyoko said politely to the brunette.

"Uh... Sure thing Kyoko-chan... Uh, do your best Gokudera-kun..."

"Y-Yes tenth!" Gokudera replied and watched as the sky guardian left the room.

"Gokudera-kun could you please turn around..." Kyoko said as she was about to tie up the sash from behind the silver-haired teen. Gokudera did as the girl asked. Strangely, he did as he was told, _obediently,_ as his mind was filled with the words that the baseball player had told him on stage. How could it have affected him so much? Why doesn't he feel any disgust? Why did the idiot say that? And most importantly, why was he feeling happy? These were the sort of questions that were filling the storm guardian's head.

'_**My beloved Hayato...'**_he blushed at the thought. _'Why did that idiot say that...? Stupid, idiotic, moronic baseball-centric idiot'_ he thought while he was unaware of the furious blush that married his cheeks.

"Gokudera-kun... Gokudera-kun..."

"Huh?" he was snapped out of his train of thoughts as he looked at the sun guardian's younger sister starring at him smiling as if she knew something.

"Are you feeling alright Gokudera-kun?..." she asked politely still smiling.

"Uh... O-Of course... W-Why wouldn't I be?... Hahaha" he replied nervously at the other. Unaware of his blushing and that he unconsciously averted his eyes from the other teen all that went through his mind was the question _'Why is his heart beating so fast. _He also missed the knowing smile that Kyoko had as he drifted on his own world at that moment.

"You know Gokudera-kun... Sometimes when actors or actresses of a play have feelings for their co-actor they sometimes tell them how they really feel during the play..." Kyoko said as she was working on Gokudera's sash.

"Huh?" was all Gokudera could say as he turned to look at Kyoko. "Nothing, just thinking out loud that's all..." she answered still smiling. "There all done..." Kyoko said as she stood up from the chair she sat on. "Sasagawa-san... H-How do you know... How do you know that a person is telling the truth or not?" he asked unconsciously, realizing this he immediately covered his mouth. While the younger sister of the sun guardian only continued to smile. "I'm not really sure... But, you can mostly get hints from their eyes or maybe you could definitely feel their feelings through their acting... Because then what they're saying, may be what they truly want to say to that person..." she answered in a mature way.

'_Sasagawa, Kyoko-san... She seems more mature than she looks... No wonder, then tenth likes her...' _he thought as he watched Kyoko fixing the make-up that would be applied to him later on when Hana would return.

"Sasagawa-san..."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about the tenth... I mean Tsuna?" well sometimes he would use the tenth's name but only when a situation calls for it.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun... I um... Uh... Well, you see... Hahaha..." she tried to talk but failing with her hesitancy and stammering of words. Gokudera just saw a new side of Kyoko, but it was sort of reassuring, because he knew that when a person stammers when asking them about someone else, there was a possibility that _they like them_. Besides, he could definitely see it in the girl's eyes, she _did_ like the tenth.

"I-I like him... B-But please don't tell him... I... um... Want to tell him myself in the right time..." she said trying to hide her blushing face.

"I won't Sasagawa-san..." Gokudera said as he thought _'No matter what the time... Tenth would be very happy, I'm sure of it...'_

"Um... You could call me Kyoko you know..."

"Gladly... If you call me Hayato..." he said smiling at the new level of relationship he shared with Kyoko. Then the door slammed open, almost giving Kyoko and the Italian teen a heart attack. The door revealed the other girl Hana holding a lot of pins and other make-up kits.

"You bitch! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't call me a bitch... Well, I don't really care... Anyway... Time to get you ready... Prin-cess-Ha-ya-to..." she said in a way that truly terrified the storm guardian.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

Nobody knew what the scream they heard from the _Juliet _room was about. But nobody wanted to know about it any further, so they went on to prepare the set for the following scenes.

"Alright everyone gather round..." the class representative said as the crew stopped working for a bit to listen to her "Alright... In a few minutes will be the scene of Romeo and Juliet's balcony meet, in our case, its Takeshi and Hayato's night garden meeting... Everyone please do your best... Are you ready Yamamoto-kun?"

"Sure!" the baseball player said at the same time giving everyone a thumbs' up while smiling his 1000 watts smile. Everyone just smiled back at him. The class representative nodded at him and turned back to the crowd as she was about to continue her speech. "Good, How about you Gokudera-kun?... Gokudera-kun?" she said the teens' name twice since there was no answer. The other students then turned as the heard a noise that came from behind them.

"Ah... Y-Yeah... I'm ready..." the storm guardian said with different tints of red and pink evident in both his cheeks. Some of his fellow classmates dropped their mouths in awe as Gokudera stepped out in his new costume for the second act. The silver colored stash and other accessories went too well with the red kimono that the Italian teen wore. His hair was held up in a new way with more Chinese pins. He also wore clip on earrings and his make-up would fit perfectly with the deem light that would be the lighting plan of the _secret meeting_ scene.

"Gokudera-kun... You look amazing..." the future tenth boss of Vongola said as he slow took in the current look of his guardian of the storm. "Ah... T-Thank you... Tenth..." he said as his blush became more furious as his other classmates came to admire the costume he wore.

"You did amazingly Kyoko-Chan..." Tsuna said to the girl who watched from the side. "T-Thank you... Tsuna-kun..." she said as her face blushed slightly. They didn't even notice that the green-eyed Italian smiled as he saw them.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

After awhile, his classmates were shoo-ed by their class president as she told them to get back to their jobs and to give Gokudera some face. At that moment Gokudera made a mental note to thank her in a later date. With his classmates gone he felt more at ease as he made his way in one of the stools backstage and sat down.

Even though he was suppose to be alone to rest for a bit. He felt eyes staring at him from some place. He turned to see whose staring made him feel like they were burning him. He received his answer as his emerald eyes met hazel colored ones. Yamamoto was looking at him while he was in his own new set of costume. A yukata that had midnight colors but this time it had silver linings. His face was flushed and pinkish from blushing.

With this Gokudera blushed as he realized that _YAMAMOTO WAS STARING AT HIM_. He took deep breaths, then counted to three, when he felt his heart beating normally he turned to face the other teen with the usual _not to mention_ signature scowl on his face.

"What do you want Baseball idiot?" he asked asking as how he would normally do in the most normal way he could do. The rain guardian shook his head as if he had just woken from a deep trance. He blushed as he stammered then averted his gaze from anywhere other than Gokudera.

"Ahahaha... S-S-Sorry Go-kudera... It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"You look really beautiful in that outfit..." with that the tints of reds and pinks populated the Italian's cheeks once more. This time they were ten times more colors and ten times felt more hotter in Gokudera's opinion. "I-Idiot" was all the Italian could say before turning his eyes away from the other teen. His heart beat felt like it was a wild horse running freely in a meadow with no bounds. He kept telling himself to stop, that he didn't even notice that the other teen had made his way towards him.

"Dera..." the storm guardian wiped his head back towards the other teen as he heard his nickname that only _he_ could call him. But he would die first before he told him that. "W-What do you want baseball freak?" he said trying to hide his embarrassment from the other.

"Can you turn around?" the ace baseball player asked quietly. "EH? No way! How do I know you won't do anything weird to me?" the Italian teen asked with his blush becoming furious once more. He tried to stand only for his way to be blocked by the other boy.

'_Damn... Why is this guy taller than me?'_

"Gokudera... Please..." he pleaded with the Italian. "Why?" "Because... There's... Something... You..." the rain guardian said in a stammered way only making Gokudera go "Eh? What?"

"Just trust me Dera..." he said his eyes filled with determination sending the other teen the massage _'I-won't-give-up-until-you-say-yes',_ since there was no other way to avoid the situation, Gokudera turned around as he was asked to. He certainly hates the fact that he was asked to turn around twice today. Plus the fact that he actually obeyed them obediently. Although the second was has a bit of a half-heart resistance before he complied.

He felt the baseball players' hands over his head caressing his hair gently. The sensation of the other's feather like touched made Gokudera's shiver. He was glad his back was turned from the other. Because he felt his face grow hotter from every movement he felt the rain guardian was doing in his hair. Plus the fact that his heart beats became faster once more, was not helping the storm guardian's current condition at all

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

"Done... Look Dera..." he said as he placed both his hands on each of Gokudera's shoulders and led him to the nearest mirror. He took the clueless Italian in front of him and made the silver haired teen face the mirror. At first Gokudera wanted to shout at the baseball idiot about the sudden force of pulling him. His tantrums had seized when his face was turned by the baseball player in order to make the Italian face the mirror.

The surprised face on the smaller teen made the rain guardian smile as he watched the other slowly made his hand reach for the Chinese pin with a silver rose for a top. It stood out more than the other pins that held his hair up. The silver rose was porcelain smooth to the touch and it was transparent and crystallized at the same time, making the lights play in its crystallized texture.

"Where... Did you get this idiot?"

"Ahaha... During the break I went to check out some of the attractions that the other classes did... This was from my sempai's class... Some girl was hanging something on the door frame when she lost her balance. I just happen to pass by but when I saw this I dived in to catch her. It turns out that she was my sempai's younger sister helping them out. He thanked me and said I could choose anything from the accessories they were selling. I was suppose to originally going to politely refuse, but then I saw that hair pin... For some reason I remembered you..."

"You... I'm not a..." Gokudera was stopped as Yamamoto added.

"Plus I hope you can accept this as my apology for earlier... I know you felt very embarrassed when I said you were beautiful... I'm giving it to you now so it's yours... Ah, but you can throw that away if you don't like it... Hahaha"

"Moron... I'll accept this as an apology... However you'll also have to find out a way to pay me back... After all, it was _your_ fault I got involved in this play in the first place... Got it, baseball freak?"

"Ahaha... Of course Dera..."

"AND DON'T CALL ME DERA!"

"Hey there you are it's time for the second act!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... EVENTUALLY...**

**...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**?:** Hello everyone... Apparently the two host forgot that they were hosting... So I'll be taking over... I'm Nadine by the way... Another one of Anon-dear's personas... Although I'm much more classy than the others...

**Laude:** *Wakes up*

**Nadine: **Laude-dear... I'm glad that you're awake be a dear and end this chapter would you?

**Laude: **AnonChan also says that she doesn't own KHR or Romeo x Juliet... They belong to their respectable authors... Please press the _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**_and write a comment about her story, violent reactions and critisims are welcome as well...

**Nadine:** Amazing you said more than five word Laude-dear!

**Laude: ***REALIZES * *FAINTS*

**Nadine: **Oops... Oh well... See you next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nadine:** HEY EVERYONE! I'll be speaking in Anon-dear's behalf for she is currently hiding herself for the reason that her blush is currently 1000 different shades of red and pink... This is because of everyone's comment, she never thought that her story would reach to 50 let alone 80... She dedicates this 80 reviews to Yamamoto Takeshi... Apparently she forgot that she already wrote the chapter and went to retrieve her 3 days of restless nights... Luckily _I_ was able to find this new chapter on her laptop… Her password was too easy for a master like myself… Hohohoho…

**Dyn: **I'm back…

**Nadine:** Welcome back Dyn-dear…

**Dyn: **So what I'd miss?…

**Nadine:** Well… Anon got hit on the head with a mallet by Moku-kun-dear, when she recovered she had Laude-dear with her… But then Laude-dear fainted after realizing he was able to say a sentence with more than five words…

**Dyn: **Not that interesting…

**Nadine:** Oh, and David-dear came to hit Anon-dear on the head with a _bigger_ mallet without Cloud-dear knowing… And now he's in their bedroom with Cloud-dear making sweet love so that Cloud-dear wouldn't ask about Anon-dear's _accident_ with the chandelier…

**Dyn: **… Do you know where my video cam is?

**Nadine: **In the first cabinet on the second floor… Top drawer… What're you going to do Dyn-dear?...

**Dyn: **I'm goona do something _nice_ for AnonChan this once by taking blackmail pictures of David and Cloud…

**Nadine:** *SQUEALS* OH SEND ME A COPY TOO!

**Anon: **THANKS FOR THE NICE THOUGHT DYN~!

**Nadine:** Ah I'm glad you're up now Anon-dear now thank everyone for their patience with a lazy person such as yourself...

**Anon: **Thank you everyone for your patience with a lazy person such as myself... *runs and disappears in the shadows*

**Nadine:** Oh and in all honesty, the Romeo and Juliet story of this fanfic may be confusing, for the reason that Anon-dear, herself has never read the famous Shakespearean play... Please forgive Anon-dear for her idiocity...

**Dyn:** Yeah, she's a lazy assed-fan girl... Oh yeah and one more thing... That lazy idiot skipped the play to the balcony scene so basically, Hayato already found out that Takeshi is the heir of the Ryujin family and vise-versa okay... If you're confused go and hunt down the idiot who wrote this...

**Nadine:** Now Dyn-dear... At least say it in a way that shows you _at least pretend_ you care about Anon-dear's life... Anyway… Please enjoy the insanity of our Anon-dear's story… Oh and she had a really BIG time skip gap cause she's too lazy to write the entire Romeo and Juliet play...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Takeshi and Natsumi (scratch that) Yui (scratch that)... Final Title: **__**TAKESHI AND HAYATO!**__** (Part03)- **_

**-KHR-8059-KHR- **

"_Hey there you are it's time for the second act!"_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

The audience came back to the auditorium and sat back in their original seats. This of course included Tsuna's mother, Bianchi, Haru, Lambo and I-pin. While Kyouya the currently and hopefully relaxed cloud guardian stood by the door way of the auditorium where he can see everyone and make sure that no one would disturb the current play. While the other members of his committee are on patrol elsewhere in different parts of the festival, not to mention that there was also a tall blonde Italian man right beside him at the moment.

"Everyone please take your seats... The second half of the play will begin momentarily..."

_**BACKSTAGE...**_

"Alright places everyone... Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san please do your best for this scene is one the most memorable scene of the original story itself if you fail..."

The class representative was pushed away by another girl that was identified as the vice-class representative.

"Yes, yes, president... They'll do their best now you go relax, we don't need you making everyone nervous as you are... Anyway, while the president relaxes, everyone please do your best and break a leg..."

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

With that everyone took their respectable places and in the next 2 minutes the curtains opened revealing a terrace with rose bushes and trees surrounding the scene. The audience watched as the Italian delinquent appeared from the curtains that were over at the terrace and walked to the railings, he was followed by his nurse maid and friend.

"Hayato-Chan what do you think about your fiancée?"

"I don't want to talk about it Nana... I'm tired I'll turn in for the night..."

*Sigh* "I wonder how Takeshi is doing... I want to see you again my dear prince, I don't care even if our families don't get along..."

While saying this Gokudera makes a mental note to kill whoever wrote these lines, because ONE: He is not type of person who'd say such cheesy lines, _EVER_. TWO: These lines are making his heart beat faster than usual, plus he also blames the fact that he is required to call a certain baseball idiot by his first name. This fact betrayed his facade of hate towards the certain idiot.

"I'm glad we think the same my dear Hayato..." the amber-eyed teen said as he appeared from the opposite side of the stage. He walked across the stage until he was at least within a few meters from the terrace. He's distance was still close enough to touch the Italian teen.

"I've missed you, my beloved Hayato..."

Immediately after Yamamoto's line was said the Italian's cheeks betrayed him by displaying a variety of red and pink shades openly. The storm guardian clamed himself repeating the phrase _'It's just a play, calm down'_ as if it was a chant that would save him from his current embarrassment.

"I to you as well Takeshi, my love..." Gokudera seriously swore to kill the person who wrote these cheesy love-crazed lines.

"I want us to be together Hayato..."

"We... We can't... It's too dangerous... Our families had been against each other for so long... My family's long history of feud against the Ryujin family is... We... We just can't... I too want to be with you Takeshi... But, our worlds are just too far apart, you have your family's name and you are its' heir, as I am to my family... Our love can never be... It'll be just too painful..."

The audience listened in silence as the speech was made. Gokudera soon realized that somewhere along the lines he had lost his composure and allowed his own true feelings to take over. He blushed at the thought that he might just actually be confessing to Yamamoto in front of a live audience. Mostly, the one who was shocked the most was the baseball player. He didn't know whether what the Italian said was part of his line or not. But as he heard the silver-haired teen speak, he felt those words were the truth in the storm guardian's heart.

"Hayato... So what!.. Since I found out that you were the heir of the Kagura name... Well, at first I was shocked... I had fallen in love with the enemy and a person who was out of my reach... Even my cousin/best friend told me to stay away before I feel in too deep... But... From that moment, I have made my resolve... I want to be with you forever... From the moment I met you in that garden beneath moonlight, the moment I saw your short silver hair that shined in the light of the moon and the moment I laid eyes on your emerald pair of orbs that possessed more life and passion than any other living creature in this world... I knew... I knew that I love you Hayato... I love you till the end of the world... I'll even give up my name as the heir of the Ryujin clan for you... Would you be willing to do the same my dear Hayato..."

_**BACKSTAGE...**_

"Um... Hey guys were those lines in the script?"asked the boy who was playing as Shou, Takeshi's cousin asked Nana Hayato's nurse maid.

"I honestly have no idea..."

"Who cares, look the audience are all paying attention... They can't take their eye off of them..." Commented the one playing as Ayame Kagura, but what she said was true. The audience were all paying close attention to the current situation presented on the stage.

_**STAGE...**_

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

"Ta-Takeshi... I-I..." at this moment the silver-haired teen was too shocked by three things: ONE: was the fact that Yamamoto had yet again made up his own lines that successfully made him blush once more. TWO: was the fact that it was working and the audience doesn't seem to notice anything wrong and LASTLY: Yamamoto had made up his own lines in sentences that were constructive and proper that was far from his normal vocabulary.

"Hayato heir of the Kagura name... May I ask of thy hand in marriage?" Yamamoto asked stretching his hand towards the storm guardian. Gokudera wanted to shout out 'no', although he knew this feeling was half-hearted. He was suppose to accept his proposal since it was part of the play that they secretly get married under their families nose.

"I accept thee, my Takeshi" _'Fuck that rhymes'_ Gokudera silently cursed, while also making a wish that he'd crawl under a rock and disappear.

"Haha, I'm so glad you accepted Hayato... I'll come here tomorrow in the early morning to take you away from this place... Even though you may still be confused whether to stay with your family or not, I know you love me as I love you..."

"I do love you Takeshi... More than you think" Gokudera cursed himself that he allowed that to slip.

"I love you my dear Hayato... Before I go may I ask for a goodnight's kiss?"

Then history has repeated itself resulting to _**GOKUDEARA HAYATO RECIEVING 100,000,000,000 DAMAGE TO HIS LIFE POINTS**_. While girls squealed both from the audience and the crew backstage, the development also left a very confused Tsunayoshi Sawada and a giggling Kyoko Sasagawa. Gokudera had a headache and glared at the other teen only to be greeted with the baseball player's 1000 watts smile. Gokudera sighed as he nodded enough for audience to see. With that the rain guardian climbed up a nearby tree prop and leaned on the rails of the terrace.

"You idiot what do you think you're doing?" Gokudera asked the baseball player as his face came closer to his own. "Making things more interesting for the audience..." Yamamoto answered still smiling. "Moron... J-Just get it over with..." Gokudera said while his blushed became more furious than before.

"Don't worry I won't kiss you, just close your eyes..." hesitantly Gokudera closed his eyes, he felt the other's hand on his cheek but it was only enough that only the tips of the rain guardian's fingers actually rested in his cheeks. Yamamoto leaned closer making the storm guardian's heart beating furiously. But the raven-haired boy stopped his movement, resulting to their lips only a feather's touch apart. But with Yamamoto's hand covering their lips in the audience's point of view, it looked like t them as if the kiss had happened.

"Thank you, my fair Hayato... Now I must bid you goodnight..." Takeshi said and made his way down from the tree prop and stood back on the stage where he once was.

"Goodnight, my Takeshi..." Hayato said and with that he left the same way he entered. Once Italian was no longer in view so did Yamamoto left the stage.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_**(Nadine: **__I'm deeply sorry dear readers but Anon dear was in a hurry for the mussy, lovey, dovey parts and skipped ahead on the marrage scene I apologize on her behalf and for her laziness pus rashness... Thank you for your time...__**)**_

_**TIME SKIP**_

Now, that the play had reach the part where Romeo Montague (Yamamoto, Takeshi) and Juliet Capulet (Gokudera, Hayato) is to be wed in secret. Everyone was excited, especially the _somehow-has-gotten-large-female-population_ that were present in the auditorium. Plus it turn out that the one who was suppose to play the part of Friar Lawrence didn't make it. A shocked Tsunayoshi Sawada was pushed to the stage by the class president as a quick solution. Luckily, since all he has to do is wed Takeshi and Gokudera, his lines were hidden on the pages of the bible and could easily just read of it.

In this part of the play the background was a painted Christian church. On the stage stood the nervous future Vongola tenth boss facing his right side, in front of his was his best friend and rain guardian wearing a yukata a blue as the element he holds a guardian of. Soft music played on the speakers as the tenth generation storm guardian who was wearing a yukata as red as his flame made his way to the rain guardian's side while holding a bundle of white roses.

He mentally cursed himself at whoever had the idea to make his beloved boss play the part to wed them all of a sudden. He truly wanted the floor to open up and swallow him at the very moment. It made him more nervous when both his hands were grabbed by the teen beside him.

"What are you doing moron?" Gokudera whispered to the taller teen.

"I remember somewhere on the script that I have to hold your hand as we are to be wed..." he said then smiled at his _supposed_ bride to be.

"Bastard..." Gokudera whispered angrily at the other while at the same time prayed that no one would notice his blush.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

"A-Are you s-sure about t-this Yama... I mean Takeshi?" Tsuna asked nervously at his baseball loving friend.

"Hai... I'm sure Tsuna... For this maiden as taken my breath away more times than I could count..." he replied while he motioned to pull one of the Italian's hands and kissed it. This motion effectively made the said Italian blush harder. It actually took all of his will power to not punch a certain baseball idiot doing what he wants.

"O-Ok... U-um... Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labor. For if either of them falls, the one will lift up his companion. But woe to the one who falls when there is not another to lift him up. Furthermore, if two lie down together they keep warm, but how can one be warm alone? And if one can overpower him who is alone, two can resist him. A cord of three strands is not quickly torn apart... N-Now your vows..."

The audience actually 'aww'-ed as Tsuna read the verse he was told to read.

"That you promise to uphold for each other... Yama... T-Takeshi..."

"My darling Hayato Kagura... I love you from the deepest depths of my heart... I want us to live side by side for many years to come. I care not about feud between our families, for I will gladly throw away my name for you. I am not that strong nor am I that clever, put I will do my best to protect you from harm. I love you Hayato, and wish to remind by your side till the end of time... I give you this ring as proof that you own my heart and my soul that I promise will forever be yours..."

The rain guardian did not notice nor did he care any longer that the lines he had just spoken were what he truly wanted to say to the one who was in front of him as he placed a silver ring on the Italian's left ring finger.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

At this point of the play the storm guardian thought that the rain guardian's sudden outburst of random lines would no longer surprise him. He was so wrong...

"T-Takeshi..." he said quietly as he saw the seriousness in the baseball player's eyes

"That was lovely Takeshi... U-Uh... I-I mean... Now you Gokude... I mean Hayato..." Tsuna said as he gestured for the Italian teen to start repeating his vows. Gokudera closed his eyes and began breath in then out slowly.

Gokudera decided before reopening his eyes. _'This guy... He practically placed his emotions in those lines... Well, I won't lose... Besides this is just a stupid play... I guess no one would know if I _accidentally, _blurt out a few things that are true... right?'_

"I love you..." Gokudera started with a serious yet gentle tone in his voice, he saw the shocked look of the rain guardian with just those three words. He smiled inwardly and continued on.

"My darling Takeshi Ryujin... Before we met, I've desired nothing but freedom from my family. But since that night of our brief exchange of thoughts, I've never been happier. Before I close my eyes each night I imagine that you are by my side to tell me everything will be alright and whisper goodnight, and I awake each day hoping to see your smiling face and greet me with such gentleness and love for only me. I've spent many days wishing for these wishes on the night's stars. Hoping that it would come true..."

The storm guardian had decided to take things in his own hands and placed his right hand and reached up to the right cheek of the baseball player. He earned a deep red blush from the black-haired teen this made him smile a small smile visible to the only two people who were on stage with him.

"But now, that I am to join you in heart and soul in holy matrimony... I can honestly say, that I cannot wait to fall asleep at night nor to wake up in the morning in your warm arms..."

Gokudera now removed his hand from the other's cheek and took one of Yamamoto's hands and placed it against his own cheek. He looked at the still shocked and confused baseball player and his boss who were both blushing a healthy color red that married their cheeks.

"I love you my Takeshi, believe me, for as long as I know you are by my side... I will have no regrets... This ring I place on your finger is proof of this endless love I feel for you, and that I belong to you now and forever..."

_**BACKSTAGE**_

"Next time the class president asks me to write a script for a romantic play... Tell her to have Yamamoto and Gokudera write it... These guys are good, none of these stuff are on my original script..." said the boy who actually wrote the script to the girl who was his writing partner.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

With that, the audience made 'aww' related reactions once more and made girls squeal loudly. Unknown to the storm guardian his little vow for the Romeo of the play affect the hearts of most people in the audience. This included a certain black-haired committee chairman who was emitting a small blush on his cheeks without removing the scowl upon his face as he watched some of his other committee members participate in the sounds of 'aww' related reactions.

"Goku... Ha-Hayato... Um, right... Now that your vows have been said... I now ask you to accept your beloved, and your one and only love..." Tsuna said as he turned to face his now gently smiling rain guardian, this sight was one that Tsuna had yet to see on the other's face.

"Takeshi..." Tsuna gently called out.

"Yes..." he said snapping out of his dreamy gaze for the Italian and faced his boss and best friend.

"Do you Takeshi Ryujin..."

"My friend Tsuna... May I request that you don't mention our last names, for they are the bound that we are yet to break free from..."

Confused at his friend's request he looked at his other classmates that he could see hiding behind the curtain on the other side. He saw them arguing about something. But then, Kyoko pushed aside her other classmates and held up a white cardboard with a drawing of a thumbs up. Tsuna smiled and blushed at the same time as he turned back to his two best friends and continue his unsaid lines.

"Very well my friend... Do you Takeshi take Hayato as your beloved wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through rich and through poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do... And I'll love you even in the afterlife..." Yamamoto said earning a scowl an _'idiot'_ from the Italian teen in front of him. While his future boss only smiled. The tenth Vongola then turned to his other guardian and continued his lines.

"Do you Hayato take Takeshi as your beloved wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through rich and through poor, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do... Even when time itself dissolves into oblivion..." however, unlike how he acted at the other, he simply received one of the baseball player's 1000 watts smile and a small chuckle from the future Vongola boss.

"Well then... I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride..." Tsuna said as he closed the book he held on his hands.

Again with the kiss, luckily this time Gokudera's back was facing the audience. So it was easier to hide the fake kiss. However, when the rain guardian leaned forward he stumbled lightly and didn't stop himself fast enough from landing his lips onto the others'. Tsuna wanted to faint from the shock but willed himself not to, while the female crew members hiding behind the curtains squealed too loud that it would've been enough to bleed the ears of some poor by passer.

The taller teen regained his balance and hurriedly removed his lips from the fiery silverette. He prepared himself for defending and calming down an uncontrollable temper that never came. He only watched as the other teen softly touched his lips. The incident wasn't even a kiss it was a simple brush of the lips. Yet, both wished differently.

And with that, the curtains finally closed to move on to the next scene...

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Nadine:** Oh well then dear readers... This is an extra long chapter to make up for the time she has wasted on making you wait... I am also here to inform you that there will be another time skip because Anon dear wants to skip to the end of the Romeo and Juliet drama... If you have any complaints or criticism please don't be afraid to send them, for criticism is a part of the journey that every writer must face...

**?:** That was definitely inspiring...

**Nadine: **Ah, dear readers allow me to introduce your new host for the next chapter, Rei dear.

**Rei:** Yoh...

**Nadine:** You see I'll be taking a vacation leave, originally it would've been Cloud dear. But, um, he has back pain right now... Well, then I bid you farewell my dear readers... Rei dear, be a good host then...

**Rei: **Okay everyone... Do you see that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__ button press it and give out your review and answer this question... _Would you like to change the rating of this story? K to M are the choices_. The changing of rate of this story may or may not affect the current story... Anon just wants to know... And also please answer this question... _Do you wish to see Anon again?_... If most of you say _'yes'_ I'll drag Anon here on the next chapter and any other personas you may want to meet again... Thanks for your time..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Rei: **Ok, back to business... The others will not be here since I hate crowds... Anyway, fist of all moronic author of this story wants to thank everyone for their support and time for reading her messed up brain's crap... There will be a time skip towards the end, cause the idiot of a writer is too lazy to write the entire story of Romeo and Juliet... Plus, the story will not be changed into M for the reason that the moron will have brain damage before she even finishes one M scene... If you've read her _'STBTD'_ of Kyou kara maou and _'Truth or Dare'_ of Tsubasa you wouldn't be surprised... That's pretty much it, now go on and read her creative crap... Oh and plus she did this in one day as a present to herself since it's her birthday...

**Dyn:** Sheesh and I thought I was the heartless, sadistic one... Oh and

**Anon:** You are... He's just the straight-forward, rationalistic, skeptical one... And thanks, I guess...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori school festival coming to an end- **_

**-KHR-8059-KHR- **

"_And with that, the curtains finally closed to move on to the next scene..."_

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

**TIME SKIP!**** (Don't blame me I warned all of you about this!)**

The class of the future tenth of Vongola has finished most of the Romeo and Juliet play. Which presents now the current situation of over exhausted actors and actresses not to mention the crew as well, they all knew pulling off Romeo and Juliet would be hard. Even during their practices from a daily basis proved to be already a challenge to the class. But, with their class president being the inspirational speaker that she is made them take the risk. Truth be told most of them had regretted their decision in blindly agreeing with their so-called president. She was going to be a inspirational _or_ deceptive leader in the future most have decided.

However, the girls of the class did however still had a lot of energy to spare, why? Because of three little reasons, ONE: Yamamoto, Takeshi the ace baseball player is playing Romeo and in most girls opinion he is the _perfect boyfriend_. TWO: Gokudera, Hayato is the delinquent genius of their class, rude and short tempered but his handsome face and gracefulness plus his dedication is something worth working for, girls have already decided to give him the codename: _The wild prince_. THREE: one of the two, are hot enough for most girls, but them together is just nose bleeding for them as well. Not to mention the fact that most of them are actually _**YAOI**_ fans and have already labelled them as a pairing in their little _not-so-innocent_ heads. Their behaviour of squealing silently backstage every time Yamamoto and Gokudera had a romantic scene made the _actual _men stay at least a few meters from the squealing fans that the two, whom for the moment have no knowledge of their existence.

The moment finally came. In a few minutes the memorable death scene is about to go on. The curtains were just closed to give the actors and actresses time to prepare themselves for the finale of their show. A coffin with white roses was in the middle of the stage and the background was the same as the one that was used during their wedding scene. Originally the roses were to be red if the play had gone according to plan and had Natsumi or Yui play the part. But most of the girls in responsible for costume and props suggested that white roses suited the Italian more, plus there was the fact that a certain black-haired teen suggested it without the silver-haired genius know anything about it.

"You alright Gokudera-kun?" the little sister of the sun guardian asked as she was arranging the white roses around the teen Italian as he lay in the coffin. The girl was making sure that no roses would be crushed at the same time making sure that none of the roses were covering the bomber's face.

"Y-Yeah... Just a bit itchy..." the genius delinquent said as he summoned all his will power not to scratch his itching cheeks from the roses.

"Sorry about that Gokudera-kun, but the roses were just too pretty not to use..." Kyoko said as she removed the roses from his right cheek and transferred it to a different location.

"It's fine... And I thought we agreed to use each other's name?" Gokudera said as he once silently thanked the girl for removing the irritating rose from its original position.

"Ah, right... Well then... Good luck Hayato-kun..." with that said Kyoko finished up rearranging the roses and slowly closed the plastic top of the coffin.

The coffin was now closed and the storm guardian thought of closing his eye and took deep breaths. The bomber didn't have achluophobia nor claustrophobia... It's just that laying down in a coffin despite it just being necessary for a meaningless play, made him think _'Is this what's going to happen if I die?_' it was unavoidable to think of such things considering his current position as of the moment. Not to mention that his character is supposed to be in a fake death of some kind.

He listened, as the curtains were raised and the awe sounds that came from the audience as the set was reveiled along with the coffin in the middle and the storm guardian being in it surrounded with white roses had probably something to do with the awe of admiration from the crowd.

'_On with the show'_ he thought silently.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

A boy who was playing as _Hayato's_ fiancée came forward with a girl dressed as a boy playing as the other's waiting boy.

"Shiki... go wait outside I want to see my Hayato alone..."

"As you wish sir..." The girl said as she bowed and left the stage.

Words were spoken from the boy's mouth what he said. No longer registered in either the boy awaiting his appearance on stage, nor to the boy who laid in the coffin surrounded by roses. As the girl came back with a warning that someone was approaching the boy went away and hid being a prop pillar.

The girls in the audience cheered as they saw the Ryujin prince make his entrance. This also included the mother of Tsuanayoshi and Haru. While the poison cooking master were grinning in her own mischievous-glad-sort-of-way thankfully the googles hid her eyes from if the little princess of the play saw her eyes right now. It would've made him ten times sicker than he usually does.

The baseball ace entered with another boy this time posing as another of the Ryujin prince's faithful friends.

"Um... Would you please give me a moment with my beloved..."

"I shall then, but I beg you my friend... Do not do anything foolish..."

The boy said last to the boy said last to the Ryujin prince and left the stage.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

Yamamoto stared at the coffin that contained the fiery silver-haired Italian. As he stared he made sure no one could see the hurt look on his face as the thought of _'What if this was real?'_ unintentionally entered his mind. _'Thank God this was only a play'_ he thanked the mysterious force silently. He kneeled beside the coffin and opened its plastic lid gently. He eyed the closed-eyed Italian as he gently traced the storm guardian cheek. A blush a small sound of a scowl was evident that the said teen was currently irritated. Smiling he took a white rose from the coffin and started to recite his lines.

"My beloved Hayato why... Why did you leave me? I wanted so much to come back and see your smiling face, hear your beautiful voice, touch your soft skin and look into you soulful eyes..."

As Yamamoto finished the fiancée boy appeared from his back with his katana unsheathe and ready for battle. Having trained as a real swordsman, the rain guardian turned around to face his unknown enemy. _'I should take it easy with the sword fight of this play or Gokudera would kill me later on...'_ he thought to himself as his enemy approached him.

"Be gone you treacherous snake and leave my dearest Hayato alone... You son of the enemy to her family, your relationship with the Kagura princess is a lie and a love that should have never been nor will ever be together... Hayato belongs to me!"

The boy shouted trying his best to sound as angry as possible and succeeding at it. Yamamoto unsheathes his own _wooden_ katana and made an offensive stance.

"Though we knew our was not suppose to happen... We knew our worlds were too far apart... I knew the consequences' and went along and met each other in secret anyway... But, despite all this my love for Hayato is pure and true... And I know he felt the same way... Too all of you our love may be a mistake... For us, falling in love with each other was the best choice we ever made..."

With that said, the boy made an angry face and charged at the Ryunjin prince. The rain guardian evaded swiftly, and launched his own attack at his opponent keeping in mind that his opponent was a classmate of his and not a real swordsman. The boy pretended to be wounded but launched another attack only repeating the same course of event. Then as the boy made his final charge at the prince hoping to finish him in one strike, the baseball ace use one of his real techniques and made a speed trough the fiancée of Hayato, then the boy dropped his katana and fell down.

_**BACKSTAGE**_

'_Did Takeshi used one of his real moves? Oh my God! I hope he didn't seriously hit the guy!'_ the future boss of Vongola prayed as he saw the turn of event on the sidelines.

_**STAGE**_

The rain guardian placed his katana back in its sheathe he faces the boy again as he hears the boy whimpers and begs for his last request.

"P-Please... Lay me next to Hayato..." he said before he went on pretending to be dead.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that... Hayato _**belongs to me**_... And I won't let my beloved cheat on me even in death..." he said at his now _dead_ classmate and walks back to the coffin. He takes a bottle out of his pocket stares at it then to Hayato.

"Hayato my love, I feel so alone without knowing for certain if I'll ever see you again... So, I'll come to you and join you in death... " with that said he leaned forward and kissed the Italian lightly on the cheek.

"I love you Hayato... And that is the truth..." he said as he opened the bottle drank its contents and fell beside his beloved princess.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna _(priest)_ asked the baseball player's companion who was waiting outside the tomb.

"My master is in thy tomb with his beloved..." he answered.

"H-how long... Ha-has he been in there?"

"A half hour now..."

"WH-WHAT!" Tsuna said in surprise as best as he could and made his way in the tomb. There he saw the Ryujin prince laying dead over the waist of his beloved. As he confused thoughts entered the priest's mind, the Kagura princess awoke from her slumber.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

The storm guardian opened his eyes and looked around as if confused at where he was. He turned to see the priest that wedded his Takeshi and him.

"Where am I priest? Where is my beloved Takeshi?" Hayato asked his boss with a hint of hope in his voice and irritation as he still hated the script of the play.

"H-Hayato..." Tsuna said looking sad and looked over at the laying boy. The Italian followed his gaze only to see the body of the boy whose head rested on his waist.

'_Why the hell is this idiot on my waist?'_ he complained once again in his mind silently.

"TAKESHI!" he screamed the boy's name over and over with a mixture of cursing inside his mind for being required to address the boy by his first name.

The fiery teen took the bottle in the other boy's hand and ignored the begging of the priest to run away. He turned to look at the baseball freak again, only to be haunted by the time they have fought Gamma. He remembered how his arrogance almost made him lost his life and the Japanese boy who currently lay on his waist.

"Please princess Hayato... W-We must go..."

"No... You go on ahead dear priest... I will not leave my Takeshi... For my heart yearns for his love, if I can no longer see my beloved's face, then I cannot go on living..." he said to his future boss as he kissed the rain guardian's forehead and took a dagger from the baseball players side and held above his chest and stabbed himself _(in the audience's view of course... In reality he just made the dagger go through between his right arm and chest)_. Then he falls down and dies.

"With that the following events of as the family of both Takeshi and Hayato hears their death through the priest a promise of peace shall rein for the sacrifice of the heir of the Kagura family Hayato and the heir of the Ryujin family Takeshi... Their sacrifices will not be forgotten and the story of their love will remain eternal... The end..."

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

The audience cheer. Some cried. Some gave applause.

The curtains reopened as the cast stood in a line. The Kagura family, the Ryujin family, the behind the scenes crew, the props makers, the costume designers, the script writers, the class representatives, the extra people, Hayatos nurse maid, Takeshi's best friend, the priest that is Tsuna.

And of course came in front of the entire class. The Rujin prince: Takeshi Yamamoto who bowed and then came the Kagura princess: Hayato Gokudera followed suite and bowed. But the Kyoko and Hana came from the right side of the stage and gave the baseball player a bouquet of white roses and pushed him to the storm guardian. Telepathically telling him to give the bouquet to the fiery Italian, as if he as receive, as if he has received their message he made his way to the said teen and gave the teen the bouquet.

Although annoyed at the gesture the baseball freak made he still took the bouquet as they turned to the audience and bowed once more this time all holding hands.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

The play was now done and it was already 8 at night, the festival has only gotten though 1 day of the celebration. Tomorrow was going to be another day of the celebration. Thankfully tomorrow their class no longer had to do anything since their participation was already done. With that said, the Italian wondered why is it that while his walking towards his house an annoying certain Japanese swordsman was following him.

"Why in hell are you following me baseball idiot? Go home play's done..."

"Ahaha... I know... But I kinda want to stay out a bit longer you know..."

"Tch, whatever..."

"Are you gonna keep the roses?" the baseball ace asked.

"Why are you asking?" he said bitterly.

"But you're carrying them..." he pointed out.

"It would've been a waste to throw them out... But their also troublesome..."

"Then I'll keep them if you like..."

"Fine here then..."

The Italian then hands the Japanese boy the bouquet. Then there was silence as they continued to walk the silent streets. The night filled with stars and a nearly full moon, plus the streets lights the illuminated their way. The Italian just smoke cigarette to cigarette, while the other made no lectures about health for the day, still feeling the exhaustion from their oh-so-long play.

"You did really great Hayato..."

"Whatever, and don't call me that the play is done idiot..."

"Haha sorry... I kinda got used to it..."

"Then get _un-used_ to it..."

"The words you said, were made up right... They were really good and the way your face matched them were amazing..."

"It's called acting moron... You should try it sometime..."

"I wish it wasn't acting though..." he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Well then, see you tomorrow..."

"Tch..."

The Japanese boy jogged along the road where his house was located. He watched the Japanese boy until not even the shadow of the other could no longer be visible in his sight before he turned and walked towards the own direction of his house.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

It was now 11p.m. the rain guardian had decided to take a shower, have a warm glass of milk then sleep. He had already accomplished the first two tasks but was having difficulty to follow through the third one. Since now he was tempted to see how his online mysterious friend was doing. So now here he is logging in to his chat site.

**-VTRHM_059 is online-**

**-80_RG_80 is now online-**

**VTRHM_059:** Hey there…

**80_RG_80:** Yoh!

**VTRHM_059:** Play was today… Had fun?

**80_RG_80:** Yeah! Absolutely!

**VTRHM_059:** d=(.)=b ME TOO! Although, there was some parts of the play that were akward…

**80_RG_80:** True, true…

**VTRHM_059:** What'd you think of Gokudera?

Yamamoto blushed as he read the question that was posted.

**80_RG_80:** Beautiful (/)… And Yamamoto? (D)

**VTRHM_059:** … Handsome…

**80_RG_80: **Thought so… He did look good…

Okay it was official that Yamamoto was staying up as long as 59 was up.

**VTRHM_059:** Yeah he did…

**80_RG_80:** You going to school tomorrow?

**VTRHM_059:** Yeah, you?

**80_RG_80:** Guess so…

**VTRHM_059:** Why bored?

**80_RG_80:** Kinda nothing interesting to look forward to tomorrow... Fireworks are on the third day...

**VTRHM_059:** That's true...

**80_RG_80:** ...

**VTRHM_059:** Then let's make it interesting...

**80_RG_80:** ?

**VTRHM_059:** I've been curious on who you really are... So...

**80_RG_80:** So...

**VTRHM_059:** Let's meet up tomorrow...

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon: **Woot! Finally chapter 10 is up hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it... Anyway extra long chapter for my birthday! Wooh! I'm now 19 years old! Anyway thank for the reviews... Thank you and please continue supporting me or if you don't want to support me, at least support _this_ story... Thank you I GOT 101 REVIEWS! (XD) Anyway... see that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**__ button press it and then you'll make me very happy! See you next chapter! XD_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!~ **_**(Finished on July 01, 2010 at 3:27am on my time)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anon:** OMG! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! I'm SO happy to get more than 100 readers... *sniff* *Sniff* And also thanks to those who greeted me a happy birthday! I'M SO HAPPY... *sniff* *sniff* *cries* WHAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Dyn:** Alright, alright get over there and cry over the plants or something... Stupid, idiotic author... Anyway, here's the new chapter hope you like what that idiot writes... Plus if you're unhappy about something... Just hunt her down... To find out where she lives I could always be of assistants...

**Anon:** TRAITOR~!

**Dyn:** Read on and enjoy her idiotic mind...Oh and she notifies all those who read her idiotic story please be informed that this story of hers will change from the rating **K+** to **T**...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival second day- -Part 01-**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR- **

_**VTRHM_059:**__ Let's meet up tomorrow..._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**80_RG_80:** Eh? Meet up?

**VTRHM_059:** Yeah, we go to the same school, we're classmates, we were both at the play, and we are two idiots who thought writing on a piece of paper in between the bench corner in the park would at least make our live a bit more interesting… _(which it kinda did)_ not to mention we told each other our _crushes…_ AND I don't know who you even are, nor do you know who I really am…

**80_RG_80:** Hmmm… Guess you're right…

**VTRHM_059:** So what?

**80_RG_80:** Alright let's do it…

**VTRHM_059:** GREAT!... Uh when exactly…?

**80_RG_80:** Hmm… How about behind the main school building tomorrow at lunch?

**VTRHM_059:** Ok… But, why there?

**80_RG_80:** Well… Since our class is done with the contributions for the school festival we have a lot of time… But since I'm also in a club, I have to help out whether I like it or I like it…

**VTRHM_059:** Was the last line supposed to be a joke?

**80_RG_80:** Depends… Did it make you laugh… or even smile?

**VTRHM_059:** ...Yeah it made me smile… I guess…

**80_RG_80:** (XD) I'm glad!

**VTRHM_059:** Simpleton… Anyway, you're in a club? Which one?

**80_RG_80:** S-E-C-R-E-T… You'll find out when we meet up tomorrow… I originally wanted to meet up at the school rooftop, but I remembered that sometimes Hibari-san sleeps there… (-.-;)

**VTRHM_059:** Yeah, but… The festival will keep him busy for sure… So there's no way anyone would be there tomorrow right?

**80_RG_80:** Well, that's a possibility but…

**VTRHM_059:** Oh come on… It'd be nicer if we meet up on the rooftop where there is less people that go to, other than behind the school where most of the girls of our school go to and chat or even confess to the guy they like…

**80_RG_80:** That's… A good argument and it's kinda true… Ok then at the rooftop at exactly 12:00nn…

**VTRHM_059:** And no later… Agree?

**80_RG_80:** Agree…

**VTRHM_059:** Ok then, look I gotta get up early tomorrow… So nyt (XP)

**80_RG_80:** Nyt nyt… (XD)

**VTRHM_059 has logged out…**

**80_RG_80 has logged out…**

…

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

The morning light shined through the thin curtain that hanged in the apartment where the storm guardian was currently still sleeping peacefully in his room. The one thing that broke the silence was the sound of the Italian teen's alarm going on making noise that it woke the teen from his peaceful sleep.

And so he started his usual routine, get up, brush teeth, take a quick shower, get dressed for school and prepare stuff needed for school, make sure dynamites were supplied as well and get whatever there is in the fridge and eat it for breakfast (for this day it was left over cup ramen). He shrugged at the damned thing but ate it anyway. After eating the God-forsaken thing he thinks was once food he stood up turned off all of his appliances and left his apartment.

Living alone wasn't so much of a hassle he thinks. Leaving his apartment, he took out a cigarette from his new pack and lights it up and smokes. He estimated that he'll be done with his cigarette before he even arrives at the tenth's house. And as he predicted his cigarette was out before reaching the familiar house of his boss. As he came closer to the house, he was greeted by a tall baseball addicted person he knew all too well.

"Hey! Morning, Gokudera!"

"What're you doing here so early idiot? Don't you have to run a few fucking meters before going to your idiotic baseball practice in the morning before school starts?"

"Ahahaha… Not today… The captain gave us a break since it's the school festival and all… He told us that our regular practice schedules would return to normal after the festival…"

The rain guardian finished only to receive a scowl from the hot-headed storm guardian. He smiled as he suddenly realized something about what the half Italian said a while ago.

"Ahahahaha…"

"What's so funny you baseball idiot?"

"I didn't know that…"

"That… What?"

"You know my morning schedule so well…"

With that said, it took a good few seconds before it finally registered in the silver-haired teen's head what the baseball star had just said, and clicked a certain unseen button that made him blush a furious glowing red color that married his pale cheeks.

"YOU-YOU IDIOT!" the Italian was about to take out his dynamites to blow the other's head off. However he stopped himself when his magnificent boss stepped out of his house and went over to them greeting them in the kind manner he was known for.

'_I really am one day going to kill this idiot'_ the genius delinquent thought half-heartedly.

"Gokudera-kun…" the sky guardian greeted.

"Yes tenth?"

"Um… Are you feeling alright?"

"O-Of course… Why would you ask something like that…?" _'How considerate of the tenth to think about my health'_ he thought happily in his currently insane mind.

"Ah, because… Your face is really red you know…"

That statement didn't help the current blushing half Italian's teen situation at all. Hearing what his boss had just said made his face grow darker in the scarlet color that made his cheeks felt like they were on fire. The silver-haied teen shook his head violently for a few times and turned away from both his boss and the currently laughing but confused baseball idiot.

After about three minutes of trying to regain his composure and making sure that his face didn't felt as hot as before he turned back to the two other teens, with the explanation that it might have been because of his early hot shower that he took. Although he _did_ take an early shower, it was not the _exact_ reason why his face had been red. Both of the teens knew that their Italian friend is shyer than what he shows. They both decided in silent to buy the silver-haired teen's excuse.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

They journeyed from the house of the guardian of the sky and to their school. Thankfully, it was the second day of the school's festival celebration. Meaning Hibari his cloud guardian and who also happens to be the head of the executive committee was a little _less_ uptight in the school rules than usual, or else they would have face another punishment from his for arriving 1.2 seconds late for school.

"Well I have to go to our stall and get ready..."

"Eh? A stall? For what Yamamoto?"

"Ahaha... I must've forgotten to tell you..."

"Sounds so typical of you idiot..."

"Gokudera-kun..."

The future boss of Vongola tried to calm down his storm guardian before his temper which he is very famous for erupts into who-knows what. Luckily for the young brunette his storm guardian just scoffed and tuned away from the baseball idiot who was laughing awkwardly at the moment.

"Ahaha... Anyway, the baseball club is having a host club cafe..."

"H-HOST C-C-CLUB CA-CAFE?" both his best friends said at the same time, with mouths both hanging open wide enough for a few flies to go in and out several times.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

Currently it was 10:30 in the morning, only two more hours before the smoking bomber's meeting with his mysterious friend. In all honesty he was a bit nervous, curious and excited all at the same time, and like what he told his mystery online friend and was proved to be true for this day. Their class was free from any other activities for the rest of the school's cultural festival. Besides if they needed some money, the money from the entrance fee for their Romeo and Juliet play or in their case the _Takeshi and Hayato_ play, they got just enough to repay all of what they spent for the costumes and props for their play and some extras for food and drinks that the class president decided to spend on the class picnic at the last day of the festival.

At the moment the smoking bomber was on the roof top that was _thankfully_ empty. He was smoking his cigarettes as usual and enjoying his peaceful time alone. He would be with the tenth right now and be a good little right hand man. However, his future boss wanted to spend time with his crush for the whole day. He may have not said it to his storm guardian straight out. But Gokudera being Gokudera the future boss's right hand man, he knew what his boss needed or wanted without words needing to be exchanged.

_If only I was like that with _him... he thought silently as he inhaled once again from his current cigarette.

A moan...

Gokudera almost chocked as he heard the sound that he knew should never be heard in public. At least when its a moan that came from doing _that_. He heard it again only this time accompanied by a name he couldn't make out with all the deep intakes of breath.

He slowly walked over to the only door leading in and out of the roof top and his hand placed on the door knob and was slowly going to turn it. Only the saying _'Curiosity killed the cat'_ had just entered the Italian teen's mind. He was just plain curious on who the two participants of this act of showing their _love_ in one of the most very inappropriate place of doing so. He moved his hand away from the door knob and slowly followed the sound of continuous moans and groans of pleasure where he calculated is located at the next corner turns from where he was currently standing.

He passes one corner without alerting the couple that was one corner away. He slowly popped his head from where he was, just enough to see the two suspects. What he saw beyond that corner practically burned itself in his memory for a long time.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** Hey everyone! Thanks again for your support and please continue supporting me and my insane mind! The others are busy so I'm here to host alone... Anyway, what Dyn said is true this story is now officially going to be rated T! Will level up, since it depends on my mood... Now see that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**_button press it and you'll make me very happy! Bye now! Till chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

**Cloud:** Hey everyone I'm back anyway... Anon is not able to make it today for she is busy having an appointment in the bathroom... Because, apparently _somebody_ gave her too much sweets and coffee...

**Dyn:** What? She said she as a writer for fanfiction she lives off sweets and caffine...

**Cloud:** Anyway... She also says sorry but she is loyal to her pairings that is listed down... Also she thanks everyone who are still supporting this story... Now chapter 12 of this little insanity...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival second day- -Part 02- **_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_What he saw beyond that corner practically burned itself in his memory for a long time..._

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

Takeshi was the one that was requested most by the customers that entered the baseball club's host cafe. In other words he kept the customers coming and all he had to do was smile. Currently their host cafe was about full and the only men were either pat if the baseball team or outside waiting for the girls to actually give up their seat for others. Yamamoto was currently serving a sophomore who apparently one of the many girls who had a crush on him. Typical day for the rain guardian, it was nothing new to him.

"Ya-Yamamoto-sempai... Ma-May I s-speak with y-you?... A-After your s-shift of course..."

"Uh... Su..."

Before the baseball ace could answer he turned his head to the squeals of girls that came from the other side of the cafe. The girls crowded around another male student who managed to grab a seat from a girl who just decided to leave. Out of from the commotion the Vongola rain guardian noticed strands of silver hair that he knew too well.

"Oi Yamamoto..."

"Yes, Anything wrong captain?"

"Yeah... Um... Hey that Gokudera guy is your friend right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... He's kinda asking for you... And he looks kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"Nothing... Just go and talk to him already..."

"Uh, sorry... But, I have to attend to that costumer..."

He apologized to the last sophomore girl and left to see his half Italian friend. The girls moved away from the genius as the baseball star approached him. At the moment he laid his eyes on the storm guardian he understood why the girls were all screaming in delight. The genius silver-haired delinquent currently looked at least 10 times _hotter _than he usually is. Haired messed up in a sexy way and his cheeks slightly pinkish and the droplets of water and with his shirt slightly wet by the neck line was doing wonders for the silver-haired boy.

"Oi..."

"Ahaha... Are you alright Gokudera... You seem... Uh... Flushed..."

"..."

"Want something to drink?"

"When's your break?"

"Huh?"

"I said... When'.Break...?"

There was a sense of malice and embarrassment not to mention pleading sound in his voice. The rain guardian being worried for his friend glanced at the clock that hanged on the wall. It read 11:12 he had time before he met up with his internet friend he decided. He glanced back at Gokudera, deciding that Gokudera needing him is more important than meeting an internet friend he's not even sure who is exactly, it was no contest at all.

"I'm off right now..."

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

11:15

They both left the host cafe and went to the back of the main school building. Gokudera at the moment sat with his back leaned over the wall facing the sun, his mind recalling what he saw on the rooftop. The black haired swordsman returned handing one cold coffee to his other companion.

"Here..."

"Thanks..."

"So... What's up Gokudera?... You look like you saw a ghost..." as Yamamoto finished his statement he opened up his cold coffee and was taking a sip when...

"I saw Dino and Hibari doing _it_ on the roof..."

*SQUIRT* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*...

The rain guardian almost choked on his drink after hearing the other teen said it in a plain and straight forward way. The baseball ace regained himself before facing the half Italian teen, who apparently was taking an interest in staring at the canned cold coffee in his hands.

"Doing _what_ exactly?"

Gokudera turned to face the other teen and he wore a face of pure stun and dumbfounded-ness. The rain guardian knew that the half Italian was going to do something like that, but he wanted to play 'make Gokudera angry' game. Because he always did find the shorter teen cute when his faced flushed with anger. But he knew better than to let the hot-headed bomber know that.

"You're kidding... Right?" the Italian said annoyed.

"Kidding about what?" he replied innocently while tilting his head slightly to make it seem like he really doesn't know.

"What were Dino and Hibari _doing_ at roof _exactly_?"

"They... They..."

"They?"

"W-Were..."

"Were? Were what Gokudera...?"

"THEY WERE HAVING SEX ON THE FUCKING ROOF YOU FUCKING IMBECILE!"

After the silver-haired teen said, _shouted_ as he stood over the baseball ace. The said teen blushed furiously after realizing what he had just said and feared the fact that anyone might have heard his statement, and Hibari himself might have heard him say that. Knowing the possibility that Hibari the _demon-head-of-the-executive-committee_ find out, literally meant that the rest of his days in Namimori high _will_ be guaranteed to be made hell by Hibari himself. After realizing all this he dropped down back to sitting position with his lowered, his bangs hiding his eyes and cheeks.

"Gokudera... Y-You sure?" Yamamoto asked _innocently_ once again.

"..." *nod*

"W-Wow... I never expected that they'd do it so early... And Hibari is just about our age..." At this moment the Italian was stunned to hear the other boy's reaction.

"That's all...?"

"Hm?"

"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY?"

"Well, it not like we didn't know they're together... We did see them kiss in front of the school one time after school..."

"I know that moron! It's just that... They DID IT! IN SCHOOL!"

"I know they're moving so fast aren't they?" was all Yamamoto said before flashing a smile at the other. Making the Italian sigh in defeat, he decided that Yamamoto's simple-mindedness cannot comprehend the complication in the situation that he has witnessed.

"You're an idiot..."

"Ahahaha... Guess so..."

He said as he took his phone out of his pocket and took a look at the digital time that was displayed. It read 11:34. Only a few more minutes before he meets up with his internet friend, but after hearing what the Italian saw there, he decided to meet up his friend late.

_I knew meeting at the rooftop during lunch time was a bad idea..._ he thought silently.

He tuned to see the smoking bomber once again engrossed of the canned cold coffee he held. His face in a dazed and hypnotized kind of way, his hair and face sweaty, probably couldn't handle talking about something so embarrassing. Of course the flushed face of the half Italian made him look so... sexy.

_BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! _Yamamoto scolded himself silently.

"Gokudera... Are you still thinking about Dino-san and Hibari?" he said honestly only making the Italian blush even more.

"W-WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT? MORON!"

"I'm sorry it's just that you look so cute when you're thinking of something so seriously... Hahaha..."

"I-IDIOT!" he yelled, standing and talking the baseball ace by his shirt collar.

" I SHOULD SHOVE AT LEAST 20 DYNAMITES IN YOUR ASS TO SHUT YOU UP!" the storm guardian yelled at the other boy in great anger and embarrassment. He definitely lives up to his title, Yamamoto decides.

"Hahaha... If you do that... It's seriously hurt... Hehehe..."

"I really will kill you..."

He is not supposed to think of one of his best friends like that. But, then again, one can never choose whom one loves right. The next turn of events, could no longer be explained by anyone in the right mind.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

12:51

The storm guardian was currently in a very strange situation. He couldn't explain it his head was floating too much that he couldn't think straight at all. The soft tender lips of the taller teen against his own, was just too mesmerising. May the current situation be planned by the other, destined, coincidence or just on a whim. Neither of them cared. At the moment, both teens were in somewhat preoccupied.

The kiss was only soft, they separate to take in air and stared at each other trying to figure out what to make of the situation. Gokudera was the first to regain composure and retained his original hot headed temper mental state that he was well-known for.

"W-What... What the hell was that for you idiotic moron?"

"Ahaha... Sorry... I-I don't know what came over me..."

"M-MORON!

"Hahaha... But you were really into it Gokudera..."

"IDIOT! T-That's because... I-I just saw Dino and Hibari do it at roof remember? O-Of course I'd feel a little... A little..."

"Aroused?"

The moment the tenth generation rain guardian said that word, the delinquent genius had his hand pressed hard over the idiot's mouth. His tuned his head at all directions making sure that the area was clear. The flame red color on his cheeks, are evidence that the half Italian really was not comfortable with topics that are more or less related to any _sexual_ means.

"This talk between us never happened... T-That kiss _**never... occurred...**_ Understand... " The Italian said as he concentrated on trying to calm himself down. He heard the other teen hesitantly agreed to what he said. He rubbed his head as he thought he had calmed himself enough.

"Gokudera..."

"What?"

"You're... embarrassed about this kind of topic aren't you?"

"O-Of course!" he told the other teen making his cheeks feel hot once again. "W-Who wouldn't be embarrassed? B-Besides those who aren't embarrassed to talk about this kind of things are perverts... Stupid, baseball idiot..."

"Ahaha... Then, why'd you tell me?"

_CRAP..._

"I-Isn't it obvious moron?... I can't tell tenth this sort of thing... He's too pure to know such things... B-Besides... I thought, you'd be more appropriate to talk to about this kind of topic... After all, at least four girls confess to you every week right?"

As the Italian finished what he said he took a glance at the other teen, who at the moment was looking away from the silver-haired boy and wore a sad expression on his usual happy-go-lucky face where a smile was supposed to be constantly plastered on, for everyone to see. Maybe it was the bomber's imagination, because when the baseball idiot looked up, his face wore the exact smile he was thinking about.

"Hahaha... I guess so... So what now Gokudera...?"

"..."

"Hmm? Something wrong Gokudera?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Ahaha... You're so interesting Gokudera... Anyway, I'll do what you asked... This talk between us never happened... T-That kiss _**never... occurred...**_"

Funny, when he heard himself say it, it didn't feel that bad. It stung a little when Yamamoto agreed to it. So, why did his heart feel like it had just been stung by a thousand needles simultaneously when his exact words came from Yamamoto's mouth. He shook his head before deciding that he'd rather die a thousand deaths then let the other boy know about his _**true**_ feelings for the baseball idiot. He sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

12:02

"Shit... I gotta go..." Gokudera said as he placed back his phone in his pocket.

"Really? What time is it?"

"12:02..."

"Seriously? Yeah me too..."

The two teens were about to leave when the silver-haired teen spotted a familiar brunette male and the said brunette's crush heading their way. Panic, he grabbed the taller Japanese teen and pulled him to the nearest bush and made a _'shh'_ sound to the other boy. The baseball ace nodded understanding perfectly what his half Italian friend meant.

Both turned to see the two new arrivals behind the main building, they slowly made a picking hole from any loose branches or leaves of the bush in order to not make so much noise and of course to see more clearly.

"Tenth and..."

"Kyoko..."

**-KHR-EXTRA-27K-KHR-**

"Ky-Kyoko-Chan... I-I...I... the young Vongola tenth generation leader stuttered.

"It'll be fine Tsuna-kun... Just say what you want to say honestly..."

"R-Right..."

_**From behind the bush...**_

"You can do it tenth..."

"Be strong Tsuna..."

_**Back to Tsuna...**_

The sky guardian took a few deep breaths before looking up to the girl he had a crush on for years once more. He straightened himself and reopened his eye to reveal a more determined expression. He looked seriously at the girl as he made his final decision.

"Kyoko-Chan..."

"Yes Tsuna-kun..."

"I-I LIKE YOU!"

Silence...

"I really liked you from a long time... Since we're graduating this year, I didn't want to leave without letting you know how I feel... Please don't be troubled by my emotions... I just wanted to let you know..." he said as tuned his back to the little sister of his sun guardian since he was still a bit afraid to see the girl's expression on what he said.

"T-Tsuna-kun..."

"Y-Yes?...EH?" he turned back to the girl seeing the girl smile kindly and gently at him.

"I-I like you too Tsuna-kun..."

"S-Se-Seriously?"

*nod*

"S-So if I ask you to go see the fireworks with me tomorrow... It's okay?"

"HAI!"

_**From behind the bush...**_

"Good job tenth..."

"Good job Tsuna..."

Both of the hidden teens cheered for their friend. They both looked at their phone clocks they sighed at the same time when they saw that the time now read 12:26. They should have been t place where they were suppose to meet with their mysterious school mate internet friend. But, they decided that what they had witness was much more important.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Cloud:** Hi everyone... Thanks for reading the most recent chapter of this story. Anon thanks all of you for your support. She also humbly asks you this question...

'Do you think, she could be a writer?'

Answer or not it'll be just fine... Anyway that's the end of chapter 12 and know that _'__**Review this Story/Chapter'**_ button right below this story in the center... Press it and you'll be making Anon vey happy... Also she explains that the chapter before this and this chapter was suppose to be only one chapter... But then it'd be too long, so she decided to cut them in half... Stupid lazy author... Anyway till chapter 13 then... Oh and she was born a _cliffhanger..._


	13. Chapter 13

** Kumo-Chan: **Hi everyone... Me and my brother are back to host this chapter of the story...

**Moku-Kun:** We're here to inform you that Anon has disappeared again, but we managed to make her write this chapter before disappearing from the face of the earth...

**Kumo-Chan:** Anyway... She was attacked by plot bunnies that's the only reason we could think of as to why she disappeared...

**Moku-kun: **Anyway enjoy the latest chapter everyone and Anon thanks all of you for your support and patience... Trust me she needs it...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival second day- -Part 02-After school...**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_But, they decided that what they had witness was much more important._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

12:34

"Oi... Gokudera..."

"What do you want baseball idiot?"

"When do we get out of this spot?"

"..."

"I'm seriously going to be late for my next shift..."

"..."

"Sempai will give me an earful when I get back..."

"... Listen, just shut it you moron..."

"Ahaha... But..."

"Shh... I'd like to get out of this place too idiot... But... Looking at the current situation it'd be a bit impossible..."

The two guardians and best friends of the Vongola tenth had remained where they had hidden themselves during the talk of their friend with the girl he likes. The reason they were still there… The said friend and the girl he likes is still there discussing random things about festivals, school and a lot of other things that they could think of. The two agreed that they wouldn't tell the other that they were there. After all eavesdropping was never a good thing, especially on a very emotional moment meant for only the two people who were talking about it. Plus they wanted their friend the owner of the sky ring to tell them what he had decided to do it on his own.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

12:54

Who knew that spending time with the person you like could make one wish that the moment would have lasted forever. This feeling was confirmed by the number one baseball player of Namimori High. Sure, the person he likes is a half Japanese, half Italian silver haired _guy_ who was marked as the genius delinquent of the said Japanese school, plus he was also well known for his incredible short-temper plus the fact of his constant bombing with the use of dynamites. But still he was good looking, loyal and kind when he wants to be. Not to mention he's also incredibly cute when he's asleep. So the pure baseball ace Japanese teen thinks.

They had been hiding for pass half an hour, plus the rain guardian was seriously late for his shift at the baseball club's host club. Also the fact that he had missed the chance to meet his mysterious online friend had already passed. But for some reason he didn't care about any of that at the moment. Because somewhere along the lines of him and his half Italian friend hiding behind the bush for pass half hour. His said friend had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he dares not ruin the moment nor does he want to wake the storm guardian from his adorable position. He didn't mind that he was a bit uncomfortable, it was worth having to see this peaceful look on his friend slash _secret crush_.

"Yamamoto-Sempai! Where are you Yamamoto-Sempai?"

A familiar voice was heard that had stopped the tenth generation sky guardian from talking to his classmate and sister of the famous boxer of the school. The voice also caused the half Italian teen to awake from his sleep much to the rain guardian's disappointment. The owner of the voice turned out to be one of the younger members of the baseball team.

"Oh... Excuse me, but do you know Yamamoto-Sempai?"

"Ah... Yes... He's in our class and a good friend of ours... Is there anything wrong?"

"It's just that we can't find him anywhere, a few minutes before his break he was called out by a person named... Uh, Gokudera-san I think..."

"Eh... Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are missing?"

"I don't think so Tsuna-kun... I saw Yamamoto-kun earlier buying two cans f cold coffee... I'm sure they're fine..."

That being said the girl smiled sweetly at the one once known as 'No-good-Tsuna'. The younger member of the baseball team had sighed but decided that his female senior was probably right. He thanked both of them for their time before turning and left to go back to the baseball host club.

"I think we should get going to Tsuna-kun..."

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Oh..."

Was the reaction that came from the younger sister Namimori's star boxer, fir she was able to spot a familiar boy from the bushes, who were the current two boys being searched for.

"Is there something wrong Kyoko-Chan?"

"Uh... Nothing... Let's go..."

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

The boxer champion's little sister said as she prevented the other boy from turning his head any further for the other two teens to be seen. She smiled a _I'll-help-you-with-as-best-as-I-can_ smile to the smoking bomber. After all they got a bit closer to each other since their little secret talk during the _TAKESHI AND HAYATO_ play. The girl pulled the brunette boy to the stalls that filled the front of their school yard. She looked back once more sensing the half Italian teen thanking her in silence and soon they turned the corner of the school building and they were out of sight.

When they were sure that their friends are definitely gone, the other two teens went out of their hiding place. Yamamoto was the first to get out of from behind the bushes. Dusting his clothes as he got up, he turned to see his friend follow suit.

"That was close, huh Gokudera?"

"Che..." was all he said before turning to look at his wrist watch. "Darn..."

"Something wrong Gokudera?"

"Nothing, I just missed one of my most awaited meetings of my life..."

"Really... Haha me too, but... I can't exactly skip out on my baseball host club... And now, when I probably get back I'll be mobbed and questioned by my teammates..."

"Che, like I care baseball idiot..."

"Hahaha... I know you don't mean that... A least not much..."

Okay, sure it was the young silver haired Italian teens' fault for calling the baseball ace out; then made him listen to his own selfish concerns and worries about a certain prefect and his lover doing such an unspeakable act at school; then making the Japanese teen hide with him as they've watched their dearest friend confess to the girl he likes; plus the fact that all of this resulted to him not meeting his mysterious friend and making the ace technically missing his shift at their baseball host club for the festival. It's not that big of a deal... Right?

Although he does feel... A bit, teeny, tiny, itty, bitty guilty about making the baseball idiot do these things.

"Um... I guess I should get back to the club now..."

The Japanese baseball ace was about to leave but was stopped when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned to see the half Italian teen was the one who had tugged on his sleeve. His bangs hid his eyes but the blush that he wore on his cheeks were still very visible through his silver locks.

"I-I guess, I'll walk you back..."

Silence...

"D-Don't get any ideas you base-baseball i-idiot! I-I'm just returning the favour of you keeping me company... N-Nothing else... Got it?"

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

The rain guardian smiled as he got to spend more time with his fellow guardian. But he knew better than to tell that little fact to the short-tempered teen. The walk back to the baseball club was silent. But the Japanese swordsman was very entertained, as he watched the shorter boy's cheek turn from one shade of red to another. It was cute to the taller one.

"YAMAMOTO!"

"Oh... Um Hi... C-Captain... Um...S-S-Sor-ry..."

"Yamamoto! We've been looking for you for a while now! There were a lot of customers during your shift that serving them was a hassle for the team, Tsuyama sprained his arm serving. Now we're one help short..."

" C-Captain... I'm so..." he was cut short when the Italian hot head stepped in between him and the baseball captain.

"Hey... It's my fault this guy missed his shift... So, I guess I'll help a bit..."

"Go-Gokudera... "

"Shut it... Now we're even..." he said blush slightly making Yamamoto think he was once again _too cute for his own good_.

"Right... Thanks Dera!"

"And don't call me 'Dera'!"

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

2:45 P.M.

"It's official... I hate all fucking baseball fanatic idiots of the world!"

"Now, now... Clam down Gokudera..." Yamamoto said trying his best to calm down a very pissed of dynamite wielding half Italian teen. The reason behind this little drama scene...

_FLASHBACK..._

"_Well, that's great... We need all the help we could get..."_

"_Thank you Captain..."_

"_Although Yamamoto... Sine you missed most of your shift you're working until the end of the day and have to clean up afterwards as well..."_

"_Y-Yes captain..."_

"_Tough luck baseball idiot..."_

"_You're helping him..."_

"_EH? W-WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HELP?"_

"_Well for one thing you did admit that it was _your _fault that Yamamoto missed his shift, and because of it one of our teammates got injured... Secondly, you're Yamamoto's friend right?... Then shouldn't you help him out? Even for a bit..."_

"_... But I'm not a member of this club so... Ha!"_

"_Well, that's easy to fix... You'll be a temporary member of the baseball team, so meaning you're not officially a member yet you have to help out... It's in the rule book so I'm sure Hibari-san wouldn't mind..."_

"_This is shit..."_

"_Well it's not my fault Gokudera-san... Oh and about your uniform, Yamamoto kept his last year's uniform in his locker so you can use that..."_

"_EH! H-How do you know about that sempai?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to _never_ find out Yamamoto... now get Gokudera-san dressed and ready for serving customers..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

So in the end Gokudera ended up as a _temporary_ baseball club member, a server for the rest of the day, and had to stay after school to clean up the host club with the certain baseball idiot.

...

Okay so maybe not meeting his mysterious online friend may have been a cruel joke of faith. But the day wasn't all that bad...

Afterall, he got to spend from 2 and more hours with a certain rain guardian that his 1000-watts smile plastered on his face. Not to mention he was currently wearing the said person's baseball shirt with the number '59' at the back. Which was strange, but he disregarded the thought at the back of his mind.

Nope. The day won't be _that_ bad... _At least he hopes..._

"Oi... Gokudera... I'll make it up to you later ok... I promise..."

"Che... Fine then... I'll serve... Oh and your captain is an evil mastermind if he thought this through..."

"Really? Thank you Gokudera-san"

"AHH!" The Italian shouted as he was shocked to see the person he currently spoke of appear in front of him out of nowhere.

"Work hard... Gokudera-san... Oh and don't forget out BB Host Club's motto: _'Grant the customer's request with a smile on the face_'..."

"R-Right..."

**Later...**

"Hello madam... Welcome t BB Host Club... How may I serve you today?"

The silverette said as gently as he possibly could at the girl who sat on one of the tables with two of her friends. They looked like freshmen, since he hasn't seen them before, but then again he never actually paid attention to anyone be it a higher or lower class man. He was currently feeling embarrassed since for some reason the girls on the table he was currently serving were giggling helplessly.

"Oh... G-Gokudera...-sempai... A-Actually... I'd like t-to make a request of you and Yamamoto-sempai..."

"And that request is?" he asked eyebrows drawn to each other.

"Will you and Yamamto-sempai play the pocky game?" she said with great speed only earning a surprised expression from most of the baseball players and men present. While all girls present squealed with such delight. Only Gokudera was in a questionable expression for the reason that he was currently thinking...

'_What the heck is the __**pocky game**__?'_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon: **Ok... This was written a long time ago, but I stopped because of school work but since it is Gokudera's birthday... I made an effort to finish it... So hope you enjoyed it... And A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO GOKUDERA! Now here is Moku-Kun and Kumo-Chan to wrap things up...

**Kumo-Chan:** Ok as usual, reviews will be loved very much... Critism is okay just keep it creative please and any other reactions or violent reactions will be fine too...

**Moku-Kun: **Pressing the _**Review this Chapter**_ and/or the _**Add Story to Favorites**_ makes Anon happy sp until chapter 14 then... Bye...


	14. Chapter 14

**Anon: ** Alright... Everyone I apologize on the very late update. This is due to personal things that have been happening to my reality. Currently I have thesis that would or would not guarantee me graduating from college which is something I really want to achieve. Why am I writing this at 11 in the night without knowing the time I'll finish this chapter... You'll later...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival second day- -Part 03-**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

'_What the heck is the __**pocky game**__?'_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"Hey Tsuna-kun... I've heard that Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun have been found..."

"Really Kyoko-chan... I'm glad..."

"Apparently, Yamamoto-kun went back to help at his club and Gokudera-kun is helping out as well..."

"Eh... Gokudera is..."

The two who were in the middle of a conversation were interrupted as they stepped on the side out of the way of squealing girls running towards the place where the current baseball host club was located. The tenth Vongola boss and the little sister of the boxing Namimori star looked at where the girls had just ran pass them. As soon as they were about to have an exchange thoughts on what had just happened. Another group of girls came running making them both step aside once more.

"W-What do you think is happening, Kyoko-Chan?"

"I-I don't know... Maybe we should go see..."

"Ah...Ok..."

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

**BBC's Host Club...**

2:48 P.M.

The customers and spectators that were present in the club had almost reached more than 100 students, most of them girls. Some of them are outsiders who came to visit the students of Namimori who may be their friends or relatives. Or like most of the outsiders girls were actually here for the host club alone. About half of them had planned on confessing to the boys they like. But all that can wait since something an anonymous girl requested was just to tempting not to be seen. Most of them had already their cameras or camera phones ready.

When the girl had stated her request, all of the members of the baseball club heard that. Most of them had blushed at the thought of their star pitcher kissing another guy. Although they had already seen them do such an act on stage during their performance on stage. As _men_ they were still not that comfortable with the thought.

But the one who had much to think about more than anyone was none other than the baseball star pitcher himself. His blushed has reached his ears decorating his face with a number of shades of red. He knew quite well what the dreaded _**'Pocky Game'**_ was. After all it was very well known to girls, especially to girls who were fans of _**that **_particular genre of anime shows. Oh yes, he knew quite well. Although he's not really bother by the fact that they want to make him play the pocky game with Gokudera. He's actually enthusiastic about the idea. But there were two things that were bothering him. _**One:**_ Playing that game will no doubt have face contact in that particular area which leads to, _**Two:**_ Gokudera might this time actually blow him sky high with his dynamites if ever their lips even hover by even an inch away from each other.

Although that wouldn't be so bad he thinks. The smell of Gokudera's hair invading his sense of smell, his beautiful pale skin against his own dark sun-kissed one, those pinkish lips that he can't help but want to...

"Oi... Baseball idiot..."

He was shocked out of his thoughts as a hand gripped his arm had shaken him back to reality. He shook his head a bit and focused his eyes on the source of the voice, whom actually belonged to the boy he was just fantasizing about.

"Ahaha... What is it Gokudera?"

"Oi... Um... What's the pocky game...?"

"..."

The baseball ace pitcher's heart had just stop beating. This was from the shock that his Italian friend didn't know what that game was all about. But his heart didn't stop for that reason. Oh no, what stopped his heart was the fact that now his _mini angel_ and _mini devil _were arguing whether to tell the boy or not. If he told him, what the pocky game was, then he would never agreed on doing it and would probably walk out and ignore him for the rest of the year. But the right thing to do is tell him the truthfully and honestly about the game, so this _mini angel_ said. But then again, Gokudera was a curious person, and the Italian knew how bad he was at explaining things, so... he could just _show_ him how the pocky game is played, his _mini devil_ said. So it either tell him and persuade him to play the game and risk being ignored for the rest of the year. Or not tell him, and risk himself being blown up into pieces of chunk meat before graduation. Man he was in deep trouble either way.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

Gokudera is now very, very confused. For one thing after that girl made her request known, the other girls present in the cafe had gotten their celphones out and texted or called people at the same time. Minutes later a huge hoard of girls had entered the host club. He didn't even know why. So far he analyzed that it was because of the game called _**'pocky game'**_. Which he had absolutely no idea what that is, although it was obviously popular among girls. Plus he had concluded that the baseball idiot of an ace was no help in explaining the objective of the game, since he's been dazing in and out of his own fantasy world for the last ten minutes.

"Psst... Gokudera-san..."

Gokudera turned to see the baseball club's captain motioning him to approach him. Although the half Italian teen didn't trust him one bit, he was the only one useful enough to talk to since the baseball moron is currently in _la-la land_ and the other baseball club members were staying away from him. What was the reason? He didn't know, and something in his gut made him _not_ want to know.

"Gokudera-san... Would you mind explaining to me what this entire ruckus is about hm?"

"... Well... A customer asked me to play a game with Yamamoto... It's called the pocky game... But, I have absolutely no idea what that game is about..."

"Oh, I see... So that's what this is about... Well, Gokudera-san... How about I tell you the objective of that game, but in exchange you must play it with Yamamoto whether you like it or not... Ok?"

"Sure... Why not? It's just a stupid game anyway..."

"Well, basically... The game only has one round and then..." the rest were whispered into Gokudera's ears. The Italian listen attentively to the rules of the game until he...

"I HAVE TO WHAT?"

He shouted at the top of his voice, making the people present stop squealing, giggling or chatting with one another. His voice even shook the baseball ace awake from his thoughts.

"I-I-I ha-have to... Eat a pocky on one end and with that baseball idiot doing the same thing on the other end! And the game won't end till w-w-we... meet a-at the m-middle of the damn pocky?"

"Yup that's right... You really are smart Gokudera-san... Oh and if the pocky falls off you stil have to continue the game no matter how small the pocky stick ended up to be... Oh and no hands please..."

"I am not... I repeat _NOT_ under any circumstances playing that gam..."

"You agreed to our agreement and now you have to fulfil your part as I have fulfilled mine..."

After that Gokudera's face was so red it would bring even the reddest rose to shame.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

Well now there was absolutely no turning back. The baseball star pitcher stood in the middle of the circle that was the only place that wasn't populated with spectators. Gokudera stood opposite of him, his face still decorated with the shades of pinks and reds.

Yamamoto held on a single pocky that was provided by one of the girls. Actually almost all the girls had pocky with them, there were so many flavours to chose from. But Yamamoto had just taken whatever was in reach, resulting to them having to play the game with a chocolate covered thin bread stick.

"Alright will be starting now, so please keep silent..." the baseball captain said calming the crowds cheers.

'_Yamamoto... This is no big deal... The idiot had already kissed me once in the play __**(Anon: " Check out chapter 10 if you don't remember")**__ although it was by accident, but still... As long if it Yamamoto... I wouldn't mind at all...'_ The silver-haired Italian thought silently.

'_Gokudera... Please don't hate me after this... I really love you... I hope one day I'll gain enough courage to tell you that...' _Thought the baseball player simultaneously to the others' thought at the same moment.

Yamamoto had bitten on one end of the pocky making sure that it wouldn't fall once he lets it go. When the pocky stick was sturdy enough he removed his hands from the pocky and waited for the other to bite. Gokudera blushed more as he knew there was no other way out but to do this, he bit on the other end opposite of Yamamoto his face three times redder than before.

"And... Start..."

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

Then they chewed slowly making sure that the pocky won't fall. Both of their hearts had sped up in beating rhythm as they got closer to the middle. But when their nose came in contact with one another, it shocked them both that in that moment both had open their mouth at the same time dropping the pocky stick. Luckily Yamamoto caught it. But the girls present screamed and cheered and squealed in delight as the pocky stick was now only an inch long. Both boys blushed , wanting to turn back but then the captain had reminded them of how they got into this situation in an insulting sort of way.

Irritated by the taunts of the club captain, he snatched the pocky from the other teen shocking the other in the process and turned at the baseball clubs' captain with fiery eyes he showed the pocky stick right in front of the captain's face, too close for comfort. Before the captain could say anything, the silver-haired genius smirked.

"So... You really want me to play this game till the end and give you some sort of show?"

Irritation blinding him he yanked the baseball ace by his shirt collar, then he turned back to the captain with an irritated yet determined look before he said...

"Fine! Then I'll give you all a show!"

He said loudly before he bit one end of the now inch long pocky stick. Yamamoto opened his mouth and was about to say something when the delinquent genius just shoved the pocky in his mouth towards the other's mouth. Their lips connected in a light kiss. Gokudera bit on the pocky stick allowing the other half to fall into Yamamoto's mouth. As the baseball player tasted the chocolate flavoured pocky in his mouth, he acted on instinct returned the kiss of the other boy but only lightly since they parted quickly as the pocky has dissolved within their mouths. But the light kiss they shared still lingered in both their mouths.

Half the girls had a nosebleed watching the scene, and others from thinking naughty thoughts of the two of them. Some actually took pictures or even recorded the event. But the Italian delinquent was too embarrassed at the moment to even care anymore.

They left the front of the cafe and both of them had gone into the kitchen. The Italian teen walked towards the mini fridge the baseball club had borrowed. He took a bottle of water and drank it. He only stopped drinking when the bottle only contained less than half the water it originally had.

"G-Gokudera... You okay?"

"Hm... Yeah don't mind me...Just tired that's all..."

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!"

"Oh... Tsuna..."

"T-T-Tenth? H-How long have you been here?"

"Um... I, uh... Er... Saw..."

With that simple few words of the future Vongola boss, was enough to make him faint. Which he did, luckily Yamamoto caught him so he didn't hit the solid ground.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" The Vongola sky guardian said loudly as he watched one of his best friends faint.

"He's fine Tsuna... He's just exhausted..." The baseball player said trying to calm his best friend.

"I'll just take him to the infirmary ok..."

"I-I'll come with..."

Both of them had sneaked at the back door of the host club since they knew that the girls would bother them and would prolong their journey to the infirmary. Thankfully the pocky game event still had girls squealing over it that most of them actually are still outside the building leaving the building almost completely empty.

Tsuna walked beside his rain guardian and he would sometimes sneak a glance at him. His eyes widened as he saw the worried look his friend showed when he would look at the fiery Italian teen. Tsuna had already felt that he seen Gokudera more as a friend but he placed those feeling asides since he could be wrong. But seeing the way Yamamoto was now, he knew what Yamamoto felt for the smoking bomber was true.

They have reached the infirmary only to be greeted by no one. There was a note on Shamal's desk saying that he has left for important business. Which was strange because Tsuna had just saw him a few minutes ago walking in campus with a woman in each arm.

The rain guardian had place the unconscious teen in one of the beds and cover him with the light blanket. Yamamoto brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. He sighed in relief, eyes gently traced the features of the other boy, already forgetting about his friend whom had accompanied him.

"Yamamoto... I think I should go... It's already 4, so..."

"4? Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I have to clean up at the host club... But then I don't want to leave him here alone..."

He knew he had to clean up and he would also clean up on Gokudera's behalf. But he really didn't want to leave the other teen alone. He didn't want to ask his brunette friend, since he knew he would go home with Kyoko. Then what should he do...

"Leave him..." A voice came from the doorway of the infirmary.

"..."

"..."

"People with no injuries shouldn't be in the infirmary..."

"B-But, Gokudera-kun is..."

"Hey could you please watch Gokudera for us?"

"Eh... But Yamamoto..."

"It'll be fine Tsuna... He's a lot nicer than you think..."

"Since you asked so kindly... I shall perform you ridiculous request... However, I will only perform such a task for an hour... If you're not here by that time, then it no longer has anything to do with me..."

"Right! Thank you so much! I'll find a way t repay you I promise! Come on Tsuna..."

"Eh... Wait up Yamamoto..."

Tsuna chased a running Yamamoto out of the hallway. Miraculously he was able to catch up to the athlete and run right beside him.

"You sure... Gokudera will be ok with him...?"

"I'm sure... He's not _that_ heartless when it comes to us..."

**BACK IN THE INFIRMARY...**

"Worry not of your dept to me Yamamoto, Takeshi..."

He said in a low voice staring out of the Infirmary's doorway. He then turned his attention towards the current unconscious delinquent genius of Namimori high.

"For it is Gokudera, Hayato who will pay me..."

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** Ok, basically I'm frustrated after making the first template for our website that will be included in our thesis proposal. And this is the result of my frustration, anyway. It's 2:43 A.M. so about 3 hours? Anyway thanks for the continuous support of this story... And please keep on reading it as it progresses... So see you till the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Oh and if you notice any missing 'o's in certain words, it's because the 'o' on my laptop keyboard is a bit broken... So yeah... Bye now...!


	15. Chapter 15

**Anon:** Long story short... I've read most of what I have posted for this story and realized that most of my grammars are wrong and some are even in the wrong spelling. Why? Because most of the time I write what's in my head in a hurry and tend to speed type it all in one go. Plus, I type at night where my head in not all there, not to mention the other stuff I have to do is stressing me out to n end. Also, I keeping forgetting that some of the letters of my keyboard are not working properly which is a real drag and irritates me to hell. But what can I do? Anyways I hope you'll all forgive me if you notice these mistakes in my past chapters of this story. Oh and thanks to all the readers of this story and I hope you keep supporting a writer such as myself... Now please enjoy yourselves... *leaves room*

**Dyn: ***Appears from nowhere* Psst... Don't believe a thing she just said... She's just a really, really lazy writer...

**Anon: **I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DYN! DON'T STRAY THE READERS MINDS OR I WILL SERIOUSLY MURDER YOU!

**Dyn:** Oh one more thing before I disappear... This chapter only contains Gokudera unfortunately... Plus the idiot said _it is not 1859_...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival second day- -Part 03-After school...**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"_For it is Gokudera, Hayato who will pay me..."_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

So currently the Vongola storm guardian is in the infirmary unconscious from the shock that his _oh-so-respected-tenth-boss-of-Vongola_ happened to have seen the bomber and baseball player's little Pocky game. Which sent girl squealing to the top of their lungs, and guys who **are **sure their straight turn their backs from the scene because of embarrassment although some were too curious enough to watch the entire scene unfold in front of them.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

The Italian teen's eyes slowly fluttered open as he groan from the light of the fading sun as it reached his eyes. When his sight was no longer a blurry mess, he looked at the pearl white ceiling above his head. He knew this ceiling very well, after all where else where he go for a nap when he wanted to sleep on something soft. He slowly sat up from the bed and shook his head gently just enough to wake himself up.

"Hello... Gokudera, Hayato..."

A sudden voice came from his right side. He turned only to find the prefect student sitting on a chair found in the infirmary. Although the bomber did faint, he still knew too well in his mind that the _raven-hair-colored-Namimori-loving-teen_ was not his most ideal person he wanted to see at the moment. He was hoping that it was _that_ person he was going to see first once he regained consciousness. But, now at the present situation he was both disappointed and scared at the same time.

"Hibari... What do you want? Where's the tenth? And the baseball idiot?..." he said the last part quietly but still not quiet enough for the other teen not to hear.

"I've sent the herbivore Sawada, Tsunayoshi home since it is late and students who have no business in the school are not allowed to stay. While the baseball-loving herbivore friend of yours, Yamamoto, Takeshi has reported back to his club in order to finish his cleaning duties."

Wow. That was the first time the bomber ever heard the prefect say anything in long entences with lee insults than usual. But he was mostly on the Hibari was actually willing to answer a question without being forced to nor just simply turning around and leaving the question unanswered.

_**Oh...Shit...**_ He just figured out the sudden change in the Vongola Cloud guardian.

"So... Gokudera, Hayato..."

"Y-Yes...?"

"Would you mind telling me where was your exact location in Namimori this morning at exactly 10:34 A.M.?"

He knew it.

"Uh... Just hanging around the stalls..." he was cut short when one of the cloud guardian's tonfas was placed right above his neck. And the fact that he was still a bit dizzy didn't help at all.

"Perhaps you didn't quite understand my question. Which I am very doubtful of since you _are,_ the smartest student in your grade. Let me ask you one last time. Where was your exact location in Namimori this morning at exactly 10:34 A.M.?"

In all honesty, if this was an interrogation in order to get him to tell the enemies the secrets of Vongola. There was no way he'd ever talk, even if he was tortured a thousand times over that was the truth and resolve of the storm guardian. However, that wasn't the situation. Not to mention the fact that Vongola's tenth generation cloud guardian is scarier than anyone Gokudera has met so far. Besides, he does recognise the prefect as a strong part of the Vongola family. Although he would never admit that out loud, so he faltered as the eyes of the prefect narrowed more than he thought possible evident that his patience was wearing thin.

-gulp- "...Rooftop"

"I see... So it was you who saw..."

"Saw what?"

"You know what I mean..."

"Uh... No..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Really? Are you certain you have not witnessed anything _alluring_ that made your curiosity spin out of your control?"

"N-No... Be-Besides... It's not like it's my business where you and the bucking horse get horny..." _OH SHIT._

"So it was you..." Gokudera then learned that Hibari, Kyouya would be perfect for interrogations.

"Well... It wasn't exactly like I wanted to see it..."

"Is the reason why you speak so arrogantly is because you have a death wish?"

"Tch..."

"Have you told anyone of your herbivore friends about this information?"

Gokudera remembered clearly about telling Yamamoto. It was him who witnessed it. Although he could use this information to blackmail the prefect, he just knew that the other teen would just find a way to counter the blackmail. It was a possibility that will never leave his mind. Oh how he hated the cloud guardian. Yet he was sure that his life would be in for a torture but there's no way he'd get the baseball-loving-idiot to be involved. It was him who involved the baseball idiot anyway. So it's better if he takes the fall himself. After all, he's also the right hand man of the future head of Vongola, this would be just a piece of cake.

"No." He answered plainly secretly hoping that Hibari would no longer question further after experiencing firsthand the cloud guardian's ability to interrogate people.

The jet-black haired teen just looked at him as if he was lying but he decided to not press on further. He turned is back to the other missing the relief sigh of the silverette. But that doesn't mean that he didn't hear the sigh.

"Very well... Your compliance was well appreciated... Oh and do tell me when you finally go out with that herbivore Yamamoto, Takeshi won't you..."

Gokudera was... dumbfounded. A lot of questions went through his mind as his brain had just registered what the other pure Japanese teen had just said plain out.

_How the hell did that perfectionist know? How did he even find out? Crap! He's going to blackmail me!_

The tenth generation cloud guardian sighed as he could see what the other was just thinking about. The half Italian just too easy to read the other thought. Sometimes he wondered how the silver-haired delinquent was recognized as the genius of the school. He could find out, and then again that would take up much more work than necessary, besides he had idiot rule-breaking students to discipline.

"It's no use hiding it herbivore. It was obvious."

"H-How..."

"It's simple herbivore... I'm a carnivore. And I know how a predator looks at it's pray. Or at least something it desires." Then Hibari smirks at the disbelieving shocked expression that was plastered on the face of his companion.

"Not to worry herbivore. I will not leak such important information. Now you know what will happen if what you saw on the roof were to found out by others."

"Tch... Don't be so cocky bastard... You think your secret is also as crucial..."

"Seeing as how most students don't exactly know who the bronco is... There's no point in telling them will there... Your efforts would just be in vain."

Silence was in the room now as the two not so normal teenagers staring at each other in very awkward sort of way. Now they were internally arguing of they were friends, acquaintances, companions. Both thought simultaneously _**NO WAY IN HELL**_.

"Anyway shouldn't you be looking for that bronco of yours?"

"And what about you and your baseball idiot herbivore?"

"I... We... There... I... There was never was... Bastard..."

The bomber stuttered with his face glowing red making the prefect smirk. He must admit it was quite interesting to be with.

"I hate you..."

"Don't worry herbivore. Feeling's mutual."

Another moment of silence, it last for only a few minutes since the school bell rang as the first sign that students should prepare to go home. The half Italian swung his legs of the infirmary bed and slowly tried to get out. When he fully got to stand the feeling of nausea and once again made his head feel dizzy once more making him lose balance. He was shocked that he didn't fall, but what shocked him most was the fact that the known heartless prefect caught him before he fully collided to the floor.

"Don't get any ideas herbivore it's just too pitiful if you fell to the floor."

"Don't worry I won't..." The silver-haired Italian replied in a bitter tone to the other teen. As the Japanese teen received the reply he helped the other sit on the bed, one secured he backed away from the other. He turned his back to the boy as he was about to leave the infirmary only to be stopped by the genius delinquent.

"But, I'm not heartless bastard so... Thanks..."

"Tch... I'm not heartless either. You're welcome. Now better get up and leave the school premises before the final warning bell rings. If I still find you here during that time I will not be easy on you."

As that was said he opened the door and was about to leave when he turned back to the boy once again adding...

"This talk never happened." Shocked but the bomber's head was still able to process what the other said and nodded a bit with his brows knotted in an irritated manner. Then the prefect walked out of the infirmary closing the door behind him.

The only thing that was left in the smoking bomber's mind was...

_What the hell just happened..._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** Hi every one missed me. Anyway I'm so sorry for updating really... really... really... really... really... really... really... really... really... really... really... really...

**Dyn: **SHUT THE FUCK UP THEY GET IT!

**Anon:** Okay, okay... Sheez... Someone's in a cranky mood... Anyway, the reason Hibari came into the picture was because well... He's my third favourite character in the entire series. Plus I miss my friend who is a Hibari, Kyouya fan and I am a Gokudera, Hayato fan. And we would constantly argue on who's better between the two in fighting, and who would top in _yaoi_ terms. I hate the fact that she wins on both the arguments we had. Which is why I want them to be friends in my story... Well... Sort of...

**Dyn:** *Pushes anon away* Ok now that's done... Press the _**Review this Chapter**_ and/or the _**Add Story to Favorites **_buttons if you want this idiot to continue the story...

**Anon:** Holy crap!

**Dyn: **What now?

**Anon: **I've just realized... This chapter is 1859-ish...

**Dyn: **Way to point the obvious idiot...

**Anon:** Wow... I must really miss my friend Louise to be able to write this without fainting... BECAUSE I AM LOYAL TO MY PAIRINGS!

_**ANON'S KHR YAOI PARING IN ORDER...**_

_-Yamamoto Takeshi X Hayato Gokudera_

_-Dino Cavallone X Hibari Kyouya_

_-Xanxus X Superbi Squalo_

_-TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo_

_-Byakuran X Shoichi Irie_

**Anon:** Woohoo! YAY ME! Anyway... See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Anon:** *Pops out of nowhere* HEY EVERYONE! I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HYPER BECAUSE I DRANK COFFEE IN PORTIONS NOT MEANT FOR SOMEONE OF MY STANDARDS PLUS THE CANDY AND OTHER SWEETS ARE NOT HELPING ME CALMING DOWN MY SUGAR RUSH! ANYWAY CLOUD'S HERE AFTER HIS TWO WEEK DATE WITH DAVID AND HE'LL ENTERTAIN YOU THE REST OF THE WAY! I GOTTA GO NOW I SUDDENLY HAD THE URGE TO RUN REALLY, REALLY FAST! BYE!

**Cloud: ** Ok now we know what **not **to get her for Christmas... Anyway, thanks for all thos who reviewed and enjoy the story.

**Anon: **WOOOOHHHOOOO!

**Cloud:** Dyn get the ladder she's up on the roof again thinking she's a hawk and is about to fly... Jump is more like it...

**Dyn:** Let the idiot jump then... On second thought, give me a sec... I'm getting my video cam, I can't miss this...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival second day- -Part 04- After school...**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_What the hell just happened..._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

The events that occurred in the infirmary, has greatly confused the half Italian teen. So he just decided to solve the mystery of the event and just prepared himself to leave the school.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

The baseball club was finishing their last moments cleaning up for the day. Although it was suppose to be Yamamoto and Gokudera to clean up. After the turn of events, that lead to Gokudera fainting. Well, the baseball ace was left to clean alone. Though most of the baseball club members stayed to keep him company and help him clean up as well. Thankfully, the captain didn't mind them helping in his punishment for leaving during his shift.

It was now about five thirty six in the noon [5:36 P.M.]the teammates of the rain guardian who helped him clean up had bid their farewells as the job had taken less time than if one was to clean their stand alone. After all, during the whole day their club had a full house. All day. But since tomorrow was the last day of the festival they'd expect more customers tomorrow and they desperately needed rest, from the screaming fan girls and from working. Plus the needed to recover from the scene of their baseball ace player and a certain fiery Italian teen _kissing_. Even though it wasn't really kissing, it still looked like an actual kiss from where they were standing.

Yamamoto was currently carrying three boxes containing most of their props, and was taking them back to their club store room. Beside him was none other than Dino. The mafia boss was idling about the school grounds when he noticed the rain guardian alone. He offered to help the younger boy by carrying the remaining boxes and accompany him to the baseball club's storage room. Claiming that he's never seen it before, Yamamoto being Yamamoto was more than happy to give the older Italian a tour of their club room.

While they walked they talked about the random things. Yamamoto in the other hand thanked any king of supernatural being that made the older man not question him about Gokudera or any other matters relating to the particular person. He knew that the Cavallone leader was present during their class play. But during the _pocky thing_ he wasn't sure.

After a few more minutes of walking they've reached the baseball club's storage room. The pure Japanese teen had placed the boxes in their proper places in the room. While the blonde older Italian man was walking about admiring the trophies and inspecting what can be inspected and trying with all his might on _not_ being clumsy without his subordinates. It proved to be a really difficult task for the man.

After the task was done they both had decided to walk together since was on his way to the infirmary to pick up Gokudera and the blonde man was on his way to the number one prefect's room. Claiming that he had something to discuss with the cloud guardian, though the rain guardian knew it was more than just that sort of talk. But he wouldn't let the Italian man know that he knew about his and the prefect's relationship.

Yamamoto had made a short stop in his classroom. Only to find it now empty. Well, it was after all time to go home. He found a note at the table from Tsuna. Saying that he had gone home early with the reason that his mother had called saying that Lambo had nearly destroyed their house, and that he had to get home before Reborn decided to destroy Lambo out of this world and that he should look after Gokudera. He smiled at the note and retrieved his bag and the smoking bomber's bag and rejoined the other man awaiting outside the classroom and they continued their hourney towards their own destinations.

"So... How did kissing Gokudera feel like?"

At this question, the said boy almost dropped the three boxes that he was carrying plus almost slipping on the still wet floor that was newly mopped by the school janitor. At that moment he thought that all his prayers and mantras that he recited in his head about avoid the topic, was cruelly and painfully ignored.

"H-How do you..." the baseball ace asked in a stuttered tone of voice not even completing his sentence as the older man interrupted. This time he prayed that the other wouldn't notice his blushing cheeks.

"News travels fast...And your blushing... Plus I was there when the game took place."

"Re-Really? I d-didn't see you..." the boy now knew that whatever supernatural being existed, hated him since his prayers and silent chants of his blush going unnoticed was once again cruelly and painfully ignored.

"Ahaha... I was actually on the ground during that time..."

"Eh?"

"I was on my way to see what the commotion was about, when a bunch of screaming girls came charging and then I tripped and got stomped on several times... Plus I couldn't find Romario at that time so no one was really there to give me a hand... Ahahahaha..."

"I-I see..."

"So... How'd it feel like?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"I... Uh... What are we talking about?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You _**liiiiii-keeeee... **_Him."

"Eh?"

"You Lov..."

"YES! I GET IT! I'LL ADMIT I LIKE HIM!" CRAP. BLUSH...

"Hehehe... I knew it... It was quite obvious during your class play." The older man said with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"H-How is it obvious Dino-san?" he asked with a now blushing face.

"The way you looked at him..."

"Huh? The way... I look at him?" He questioned facing the other man while they continued walking the long empty halls of the school.

"Yup... The look you were giving him was the look of _longing_..."

"Longing?"

"You probably wish you were together with him and that your relationship with him is much closer than an acquaintance or a friend. You're probably wishing that you can touch him without him being scared or feeling awkward. That'd one day you'd be able to hold his hand without him slapping it way due to embarrassment..."

"Dino-san... How do you know this?"

"I had the same look and wishes when the one I love is right in front of me... I love him, but I was afraid that he'd retaliate and hate me instead of him liking me... I tried my best to ignore these feelings in order to keep my relationship with him the same. But it grew unbearable you know... And one day Iust blurted out my feelings to him..."

"What happened?"

"I got my ass kicked..." Dino said in a proud yet embarrassed kind of weird way.

"..." _'He probably didn't have his subordinates with him during his confession with Hibari.'_ Was all Yamamoto could think of, as he heard the Italian's answer.

"But, he then he kissed me, called me a bunch of insults, then hugged me, then cursed and cussed at me then he told me he felt the same..."

The baseball player only stared at the man. Since what he had heard was either the most complicated confession he has ever heard or the Cavallone leader was a masochist. But he was definitely sure that Hibari was scary in all situations. But that's based on the situation the rain guardian's own moments with the cloud guardian. He swore that if looks could kill, he and a lot of other's would have been dead by now just by having the cloud guardian scowl, frown, (evil) smirk, stare, (evil) smile or any other emotion he could show at you.

"-sigh- But I guess that's how Kyouya really is huh... Oops... Hey do me a favour, don't tell anyone especially Kyouya I told you that... Since Kyouya told me _not_ to mention his name so... Please?"

"Don't worry Dino-san I won't say a word..." _'Even if you didn't say his name I already know.'_ He thought.

"Thanks Yamamoto-kun... Oh and here's a piece of advice from me... Try telling Gokudera how you feel... Who knows... He might feel the same..."

'_Impossible' _was all the Japanese teen thought.

He's need with the Italian long enough to know that the possibility of the bomber liking him back was at least one percent. But it was still one percent right? But his chances were still too slim, since once or more time before that Gokudera has only declared undying affection for his best friend Tsuna. He's not angry with Tsuna, the boy didn't even do anything, he was just jealous that Gokudera would throw everything he had planned for a day in order to help Tsuna. It was the bittersweet truth.

They were nearing the infirmary when the doors opened and revealed a recovered Gokudera, although still a bit flushed and he still looked a bit tired.

"Hey, you feeling better Dera?"

"S-Shut up baseball idiot... And don't call me 'Dera'!"

"Easy there kiddo... Anyway, I've got things to take care of... So see you guys next time ok? Oh and Yamamoto, don't forget what I told you..."

Seemingly satisfied seeing the baseball player blushed t his ears, he turned to leave the two alone and make his way to his beloved's arm.

"What does he mean by that?"

"Nothing... Um, so Tsuna already left... And I got your bag for you..." the rain guardian said with a still blushing face and he turned slightly away from the other as he handed the bag over.

"T-Thanks..." the storm guardian said with a now light blush marrying his cheeks.

"Let's go home together Dera..."

"Che... Whatever..." was all he said but the blush on his face evidently got darker. But neither of the boys saw the hue of their blushes since both of them were looking at anywhere but each other.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Meanwhile...**

"Kyouya!"

"Oh it's you bucking horse..."

"Kyouya did you miss me?"

"Not really..."

"How mean... And I was going to tell you how much I love you and all..."

"..." Kiss. "D-Did you do what I asked?"

Smile. "Of course. I'd do anything for you Kyouya... Which reminds me, why did you ask me to push Yamamoto's into telling his feeling for Gokudera anyway?

"Hn... For revenge or thanks? Who knows..."

"You could be so cruel sometimes Kyouya..."

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** Hey guys! Wow I actually did this in one swoop... Must be all that sugar I ate. Well, I'm feeling _normal_ now... So thanks for reading and supporting my story.

**Cloud:** Weren't you suppose to answer something?

**Anon:** Oh yeah... One of my readers asked me why I end most of characters speaking with three periods. Well, to me that sort of symbolizes the character's voice fading. So yeah, it's as simple as that.

**Cloud:** Ok everyone please press the _**Review this Chapter**_ and/or the _**Add Story to Favorites**_... In orfer to satisfy this useless person's mind.

**Anon:** HEY!

**Cloud: **Oh and don't be afraid to express your reactions be it kind or violent reactions. Oh and someone said that this person needs a BETA... If anyone or you know someone interested to BETA this story please tell us... Anyway see you next chapter.., Bye...


	17. Chapter 17

**Anon:** Hi! Hi! Everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my chapters. I know that my writing probably sucks because I'm an amateur. I know you all want to bang your heads on something hard because of my poor grammar. And probably thinking that this story is such a waste of your time… *sigh*

**Cloud:** Alright, alright go to your_ Tamaki_ corner and plant mushrooms now… I'll handle the audience from here on out… Anyway, I'm very sorry about that. Anon just got depress because she reread all of her work and she realized that she had a lot of grammatical errors and a lot of idiotic ranting.

**Nadine:** Please forgive poor Anon-dear, her head is in a spinning wheel. So everyone please put up with her she promises to get better. Right Anon-dear?

**Anon:** Hai- _*continues planting mushrooms in Tamaki corner*_

**Cloud:** Anyway, that's that… Go and read the new chapter now, while we try to cheer up Anon… Nadine, get some chocolates…

**Nadine:** Sure thing Cloud-dear…

**Cloud:** Oh and because of her depression, this chapter is only the chat between 80 and 59...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival second day- -Part 05- Night time **_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"_You could be so cruel sometimes Kyouya..."_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

It had been a good two hours since they have separated in their paths to their respectful homes.

The rain guardian was greeted warmly by his father and some of the loyal customers throughout the years. He smiled at them, he had dinner before making his way to his room wandering and hoping that his mysterious friend was online and would forgive him for not showing up on their meeting.

On the other hand.

The storm guardian was greeted with no one but emptiness in his house. He hasn't said 'I'm back' for such a long time he had forgotten why such words were even spoken when one enters their own home. A quick shower and a dinner that composed of instant noodles and some cold can ice tea was enough to suffice his daily life style. Now, he thinks how he should apologize to his online friend.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**-VTRHM_059 logged in-**

**-80_RG_80 is online-**

**VTRHM_059:** Look I'm…

**80_RG_80:** Sorry…

**VTRHM_059:** Huh?

**80_RG_80:** Something important came up so I couldn't come meet you… Sorry… ()

**VTRHM_059:** I- couldn't make it either…

**80_RG_80:** Really? Why not?

**VTRHM_059:** I suddenly felt sick…

**80_RG_80:** Oh, you okay?

**VTRHM_059:** Yeah, I feel better a friend helped me out…

**VTRHM_59:** Sort of…

**80_RG_80: **Oh that's good, I'm glad you're feeling ok! (^_^)

**VTRHM_059:** Yeah… (-")

**VTRHM_059:** So…

**VTRHM_059:** What now?

**80_RG_80:** You going to school tomorrow?

**VTRHM_059:** No, I've got something better to do tomorrow… It's just the last day of the festival… OF COURSE I'M GOING… WAIT! WHY?

**80_RG_80:** I wanted to ask you to watch the Namimori High Festival ending fireworks with me… XD

**VTRHM_059:** Why?

**80_RG_80:** Well nothing really interesting to look forward to tomorrow... Fireworks are on the third day... At 8:00 p.m.

**VTRHM_059:** I KNOW! I GO TO SCHOOL THERE! Again I ask... Why?

**80_RG_80:** Cause I can't ask anyone else... The girls' squeals are too much for me and I want to ask Gokudera... But he'll probably be watching with Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san...

**VTRHM_059:** Why not trying _actually asking_ Gokudera first before you make a decision...

**80_RG_80:** But I

**VTRHM_059:** NO BUTS! JUST TELL HIM ALREADY! GRADUATION ISN'T THAT FAR BEHIND!

**80_RG_80:** OK! OK! ALREADY! SHEESH~!

**80_RG_80:** But! I'll tell him if you tell Yamamoto you like him...

**VTRHM_059:** ...

**80_RG_80:** Come on! I don't wanna tell the person I like that I like them and be alone doing it! Tell Yamamoto too!

**VTRHM_059:** ...

**80_RG_80:** Do you want me to spam you?

**VTRH80_RG_80:** I can always just log off you know! SO HA! I found a way to defeat your idiotic spamming!

**80_RG_80:** True. But it'll be really annoying if I send you... Oh I don't know... Continuous 100 messages of spam for the rest of your life... It'll be a pain deleting them every time you check your mail or simply log on nee?

**VTRHM_059:** Grrr...

**80_RG_80:** I can start ri—ght now...

**VTRHM_059: **Fine! Man! You're stubborn!

**80_RG_80:** Thank you.

**VTRHM_059: **But how will you know if I actually told him?

**80_RG_80:** Simple. Since you're a guy and he's a guy... No doubt the squealing _yaoi_ fangirls will know about it... They have this sort of network that... Well when they have new victims for their self-proclaimed pairings at the school... Well, let's just say their news of new pairings travels fast...

**VTRHM_059: **That's... True...

**80_RG_80:** So... If you tell him, I'm pretty sure at least one yaoi fangirl is bound to notice...

**VTRHM_059: **Still how would you know if it's true or not?

**80_RG_80:** I've got a friend who's a member of the and she'll be happy enough to give me the information I want...

**VTRHM_059: **Ok, but you still don't know how I am...

**80_RG_80:** That'll be easy... Girls confess to Yamamoto all the time... It's going to be obvious if he started hanging out with an unknown guy other than his friends' right?

**VTRHM_059: **He's friends with everyone!

**80_RG_80:** Trust me I'll know!

**80_RG_80:** So—

**80_RG_80:** You gonna tell him?

**VTRHM_059: **I hate you right now... (:-P

**80_RG_80:** Hahaha... Cute.

**VTRHM_059: Shut it! **Fine I'll tell him tomorrow... Before the fireworks start...

**80_RG_80:** Ok then...

**VTRHM_059: **What if he rejects me?

**80_RG_80:** Then I'll meet up with you at the roof top and we'll watch the fireworks together...

**VTRHM_059: **But what if you...

**80_RG_80:** Listen, here's the deal... If either of us gets rejected, the one rejected will go to the roof top, and the one who was accepted with his feelings, doesn't need to go to the roof top until the end of the fireworks show deal?

**VTRHM_059: **What if there are more than us at the roof top?

**80_RG_80:** Then... I know! We'll bring roses! (XD)

**80_RG_80:** WAIT! BETTER YET!

**80_RG_80:** Let's meet at the park where we started the notes!

**VTRHM_059: **Great that's a better place to meet

**80_RG_80:** Oh! And we'll still bring roses!

**VTRHM_059: **Roses? That's your idea... Brilliant -_being sarcastic-_

**80_RG_80:** Well at least that way we'll know right?

**VTRHM_059: **Why roses though?

**80_RG_80:** We'll Gokudera likes roses and so do I...

**80_RG_80:** Do you like roses?

**VTRHM_059: **...Yes

**80_RG_80:** It's settled then! (XD)

**VTRHM_059: **RAWR!

**80_RG_80:** Ok – that was cute...

**VTRHM_059: **SILENCE! YOU IDIOTIC, DEMONIC, MORONIC IDIOT!

**80_RG_80:** Hehehehe... Oh gotta go... See you tomorrow...

**80_RG_80:** Promise?

**VTRHM_059: **...Promise...

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Cloud:** Readers we are truly sorry for the idiotic sorry excuse our author calls a chapter. She's been depress lately and being all emo and that stuff. But not to worry, we promise the next chapter will be more pleasing than this one and will be uploaded faster than the usual uploading of our author. Thank you for your time and your understanding.

**Nadine: **So please... _**Review this Chapter**_ or please _**Add Story to Favourites**_... Farewell until next chapter dearies... (^^)


	18. Chapter 18

**Anon:** HI! HI! EVERYONE! AS PROMISE THIS CHAPTER IS UP EARLY BECAUSE I'M CURRENTLY SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! THE REASON IS BECAUSE I'VE DOWNLOADED ALL THE OPENING AND ENDING THEMES OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! KYAA~! I'M LISTENING TO IT WHILE WRITING THIS! _*DANCES HARE HARE YUKAI*_

**Laude:** Please ignore her...

**Anon:** Silence you emo person!

**Laude:** You created me you imbecile!

**Anon: **I SAID SHUT IT! GO BE EMO SOMEWHERE ELSE! OR SUFFER MY—

**Rei: **THAT'S IT! I CAN'T GET ANY PEACE WHILE READING MY BOOK BECAUSE OF YOUR IINFERNAL RACKET! NOW YOU TWO BETTER SHUT IT OR I'LL PLACE YOU BOTH IN BOILING OIL THEN FEED YOU TO MY THREE-HEADED FRIEND CEBERUS! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND NOW I'M GOING TO PROPERLY THANK THE READERS! AND LET THEM GET ON WITH THIS EFFING SAD OF AN EXCUSE FOR A STORY! AND I BETTER NOT HEAR ANYTHING ELSE AFTER THAT GOT IT?

**Anon and Rei: ***Nods*

**Rei:** Good. Thanks for reading Anon's idiotic nonsense, now please read on... _*Glares at Anon and Rei who are currently hugging each other in fear in a corner*_

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival third day- -Part 01- Morning...**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_**80_RG_80:**__ Promise?_

_**VTRHM_059: **__...Promise..._

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

5:57 A.M.

The baseball fanatic had gotten up bright and early— well, earlier than usual. It was the crack of dawn. The sun can barely be seen over the city's horizon, he smiled at the scene through his window before stretching his arms way up high. He went down to their restaurant's kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator taking the carton of milk and drank directly from it.

Finishing the said milk, he made a mental note to buy a new one before tomorrow. He thought... believes, that today will be a good day. He then went out of his house and began his morning jog on the same route as always. He was smiling brightly... well brighter than usual. Because today he when he will make sure that he meets his friend, also, today is the day that he will admit his throbbing emotion to a certain fair-haired Italian.

Today is the day he will finally say those words...

_I love you Gokudera..._

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

6:03 A.M.

The sun made its way through the thin curtains that hang in the messy room where the storm guardian resides. The sunlight shinning directly at his face made the teenager groans, disturbing his peaceful sleep. Sitting up from his bed while still hugging a pillow unconsciously as he yawned, he rubbed the sleep out f his eyes and scratched his head, messing up his already messed up bed hair even further.

He turned at his night stand to reach for his hand phone and clicked it to see the god-forsaken hour that he had woken up for. He's eyes tried to focus carefully on the little illuminated screen and blinked before he read clearly, that the digital clock displayed 7:18 A.M., he got annoyed. But it was already too late to return to his sleep. He got up, and lazily made his way to the bathroom and stared at the small medicine cabinet mirror, he looked and wondered.

_How will this day go?_ He was excited to meet his mysterious friend, at the same time he was nervous. For he must voice his inner feeling for the pure Japanese, baseball-loving idiot, he wonders.

Will he be able to say those words he wanted to say the him for so long...

_I love you Takeshi..._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

9:39 A.M.

Namimori High...

The bell started to ring, not to indicate that it was the start of class, but the start of the last day of the festival. Lucky to those who came in late, since their disciplinary committee leader had _loosen up _on the rules since it was a festival and must be celebrated happily and freely, not while they were afraid of begin _'Bitten to death'_.

The students went to their respectable classes or clubs to help out on their stalls and such. Outsiders were welcomed by the students enthusiastically as they called out for possible customers for their stalls. The different colors of items and the smell of snacks being sold filled the atmosphere of the school, and the joyful chatters of the people and the cheers of the audience watching other people playing games, made the festival enjoyable to both the visiting outsiders and the students and teachers of the school.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

10:01 A.M.

Gokudera was currently walking alongside his future boss as they looked around the stalls that were set up. Originally the tenth boss of Vongola wanted to spend the day with his sun guardian's little sister. However, the plan was quickly dissolved when her dear friend Haru came for the festival. He only smiled at them as he wished them a good time before he _spontaneously _took hold of his future right hand man who was just passing by, and told the two girls that he would walk have a talk with the confused teen.

But Gokudera being Gokudera, played along as he watched his brunette wave goodbye at the two girls. He watched as the sky guardian and the girl he liked looked at each other's eyes with the silent promise of meeting again lingering into their stares. How wondered _if _he confessed to the baseball loving idiot, would they end up looking at each other like that?

_Oh how high his hopes were..._

He watched as the two girls disappeared into the crowd and looked at the other teen who sighed deeply beside him.

"Sorry for dragging you into this Gokudera-kun..."

"It's fine tenth. I had nothing planned anyway..."

"Ah, why don't we see Yamamoto's baseball club stand? You don't have to work there anymore right?"

_Ah shit._ True, it was a one day work deal at the baseball club since he made Yamamoto miss his shift yesterday. It was understandable. But the memory of their kiss that was although short still left a faint taste of the chocolate that covered the snack yesterday. Along with the taste of milk and something sweet that was probably from the other teens' mouth. He blushed at the memory.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Ahh... Y-Yes tenth?"

"Are you okay? Your face is all red..."

"I-I'm fine tenth... Ahahaha... Nothing to worry about..."

He assured the brunette hoping that the other will not take notice of the light blush that rested well on his cheeks making his cheeks look like peaches. Thankfully his prayers were answered and the brunette only smiled at him. Before the other was about to say something, there was the sound of whining girls from a distance. The two looked at each other and agreed in their silent agreement to satisfy their curiosity of what caused the girls to react in such a way.

They've reached the origin after a few minutes and recognised that the place was where their other friend's club is located. They made their way through the crowd of girls and spotted their dark-haired friend.

"Yamamoto..."

"Ah Tsuna... Gokudera... Hi, what's up?" The pure Japanese teen said with his usual smile. The brunette smiled at him while the half Italian only scoffed._ Half-heartedly—_

Wishing the tall dark-haired boy didn't take heart of his reaction seriously. He hopes. He _prays._

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked as he took another look at the gloomed girls that started to leave the site while being _'shooed'_ by the baseball captain, manager and other club seniors.

"Oh, the club's host cafe is closing... Sempai said that we shouldn't spend the remaining hours of the festival working... So because of that, some of the girls are quite upset..."

The dark-haired teen said as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish sort of way, earning an _'oh'_ remark from the future tenth boss of Vongola and a _'hn_' from the storm guardian complete with the normal irritated look that he wore ever-so-often.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

12:04 P.M.

"Alright everyone that's that... So enjoy the rest of the festival ok... But remember, don't get too relaxed... Training start back on Monday, so have fun then..."

With that said the members of the baseball club cheered happily. The lower years of the club were left as they were assigned to clean up. The other members had already disappeared from the site and went on to the festival, meeting up with their own friends. The rain guardian was fortunate that his two best friends had waited for him as their meeting ended. He smiled as he approached them. Tsuna was sitting on a bench while the other teen with the Italian blood sat beside the other, chattering away about some things and laughing in the process.

The smile the silverette showed to the tenth had happiness, excitement, interest and a lot of other things as he spoke with the shorter brunette. The scene was one that he liked most, since after all, it was his two best friends. Yet he wonders why the silver-haired teen didn't show him a smile such as that he shared with their future boss. He sighed before he continued making his way to them.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting up guys!" He said plastering his 1000-watts smile, once more earning a smile from the brunette and an irritated scowl from the other.

"Took you long enough... But I should've expected that, considering the small amount of capacity your brain has..." The Italian said as he frowned at the smiling Japanese boy who only laughed at his statement.

"Hahaha... You say the funniest things Gokudera"

"Why you..."

"Ah,ah... Gokudera-kun... Why don't we eat some lunch now yeah? You too Yamamoto..."

"Sounds good Tsuna..."

"Whatever... Tenth I'm going to get us some drinks okay..."

As he said that he started to walk away, leaving the two Japanese boys behind. And the two said teens in turn just watched him as he walked away with a huff.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

12:37 P.M.

He walked away without turning back to look at the two other teens. Because of his current _get-away-cause-I'm-very-pissed-right-now_ aura that he emitted as e made his way to the vending machine that was near the cafeteria. Everyone in his path stepped aside. Literally, like the when Moses touched the red sea with his staff splitting immediately.

He got to the machine with people staying a good distance away from him. He got a few coins from his wallet and bought two cold coffees, one was mocha coffee for the tenth and the other was dark coffee from him and he also bought a bottle of milk for the baseball idiot.

He froze as he realized that he had just bought a beverage for the rain guardian as well. He didn't mean to, even though he wanted to. Why? Because if he started being and/or doing nice things to the idiot, they would certainly think that something's wrong with him, they'll definitely get suspicious and will start questioning him. A possible outcome from his behaviour that he really wanted to avoid, for the reason that he wasn't exactly comfortable saying: _'Oh, I'm being nice to him because I like him'_

"I heard that there was a commotion here... I should've known that it would be cause by one of you three herbivores..."

As the Italian teen heard the voice he knew too well enough than he would've wanted. He turned around; sure enough his view was being blocked by none other than his fellow cloud guardian Kyouya. He looked around and saw that the people had gotten further away from them than before when he was alone.

"Che... What do you want?"

"Simply for you to get moving herbivore..."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm going..."

"Honestly herbivore... Have you tried making the first move on the baseball herbivore?" The prefect asked in a whisper just as the storm guardian was beside him walking away. The question made the other stop in his tracks and stood wide-eyed in his place, yet he dare not look at the cloud guardian who had a _cough__**evil**__cough_ smirk.

"W-What's it to you?"

"I'd love to answer your question... However, why don't we continue our conversation elsewhere? We seem to be gathering quite a crowd... I hate crowds..."

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

12:58 P.M.

The two Japanese boys had been sitting at the same spot since the half Italian left them. Both had been chattering away about random things, changing the subject from one to another. But noticing the time that had passed the two teens had began to wonder where their silver-haired friend had gone.

"Wonder where's Gokudera-kun?"

"He'll be fine. He's Gokudera after all..."

"Yeah... You're right..."

"Oi Tsuna..."

"Hm?"

"How what do you say to someone when you want to let someone you like know you like them?"

"Uh... J-Just tell them truthfully..."

"Hm... Is it really that simple?"

"Y-Yeah... I-I mean, I recently confessed to Kyoko-Chan..."

The baseball ace smiled warmly at the teen as he remembered that moment. Though he swore that he wouldn't tell his brunette friend that he witness the scene. He agreed with the bomber that they'd let their sky guardian decide when it's time to let them know about him and Kyoko. Which he was hearing about it right now.

"How did it feel Tsuna?"

"... Ah..." Was all the sky guardian said as he started to fidget nervously and blush to an extent that he'd pass for a tomato in the local market. The rain guardian kept his smile watching his friend.

"Warm... It felt warm and... Fulfilling..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Hm... I wonder if the person I like will like me back..."

"Um... You k-know I felt really happy when she felt the same... B-But I think you should still tell that someone too Yamamoto... Cause it'll hurt even more if you don't tell that person... At least you got it off your chest..."

"... Ah, you're right Tsuna... Thank you... I'll definitely confess..."

He said smiling genuinely and full of gratitude to the smaller brunette as his resolve to confess to Gokudera had just gotten stronger thanks to Tsuna's advice. Yamamoto truly does believe, that Tsuna was going to be a great boss. If he accept to be Vongola's tenth boss.

"Oh, hey Yamamoto... I got a text from Gokudera..."

"What'd he say?"

"He said something came up... And that we should eat lunch without him..."

"Oh okay..."

He said in the most understanding tone he could manage. In order to hide the disappointment that threatens to reveal itself. After agreeing that it would have been something urgent for the storm guardian to excuse himself from them, they've decided to look around the remaining stalls to get lunch. They had fun walking around and occasionally buying things that would qualify for lunch. But truthfully the rain guardian would've had much better, if the storm guardian was with them. Or selfishly saying...

_With him... Right beside him..._

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

1:07 P.M.

As the silver-haired teen notice the growing number of people watching them he silently agreed and followed the cloud guardian to his office. When the reach the location the cloud guardian sat on the sofa that was in the room provided by the school, it was a mystery why the school would provide this much luxurious items to the lead prefect's office though. While Gokudera sat in the opposite single sofa across the prefect, as he took out his phone sending a quick excuse to the tenth on why he was not going to join them for lunch. It was a white lie of course, but he still didn't feel good about lying to the brunette.

"So why are you so nosy about this huh?"

"No particular reason really... I was just wondering when the entertainment would start... I'm getting quite bored just watching you wait herbivore..."

"Che... You're not supposed to even know anything about that."

"True. But yet here I am and I know it very well..."

"..."

"Do not worry herbivore, I have not and will not tell anyone of this little information. I'm sure I made that clear before... I was also serious when I said I wish for you to tell me when you and the other herbivore get together..."

"Why?"

"Simple curiosity is all."

"I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Make it short and straight to the point herbivore."

"When did you find out exactly? A-About me... You know..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"During the sad excuse of a Romeo and Juliet play."

"Eh?"

"Most people would think you were acting during the play, but the truth was..."

Smirk.

"With you thinking like that, you allowed your _true_ feelings slip... Herbivores have noticed nothing out of the ordinary thinking that it was all part of the play. However, if anyone present that time was as carnivorous as I am, it would've been obvious a hundred miles away..."

He said placing one of his arms resting at the arm rest of the sofa as he smirked at the astounded facial expression of the other occupant of the room. The Italian was about to say something when a knock on the door had disrupted his already messed up thoughts.

"Hibari-san, your lunch is here as you requested."

"Good."

The prefect said motioning the man who seems to find amusement in imitating Elvis' hair to a whole new level to enter and set up the meal he had specifically requested on the coffee table that was in between the two seated teens. When the set up was finish, Kusakabe had left along with the other members of the disciplinary committee.

"Eat."

"Huh?"

"Not to worry herbivore... There is salad I have requested specifically for you..."

"Why?"

"Like I've said I've been waiting for something interesting to happen all day. But all I got was you and that Vongola herbivore walking around. I'm sure you have not eaten anything."

"Uh..."

"We shall have a bit of wine too... Italians start drinking at a young age correct?"

"Hey wait, wine? Isn't that... Oh I don't know prohibited? Besides _can_ you even drink wine?"

"Rules were made to be broken... Only seldom though... And only by me... And of course, the bronco didn't spend all his time teaching me things only applicable in intimate moments..."

"Hibari..."

"What herbivore?"

"Are you hitting on me...?"

"..."

"..."

"Are you assuming that I'm _cheating_ on my partner? Another assumption like that and I _will_ take matters of your situation with the baseball herbivore in my own hands..."

"...Right..."

After a silent meal and a little after drinking, the two decided that they will never or maybe not yet friends. But they did however decide, that they were gonna be good drinking buddies.

_And that's all... For now..._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** OMG! A super extra long chapter because I'm in the mood to write and I'm so happy with my new soundtrack!

**Cloud: **Good for you... Now everyone... Please _**Review this Chapter**_ or _**Add Story to Favourites**_...

**Anon:** LISTEN TO THE STEREO TONIGHT! TONIGHT! TONIGHT!

**Dyn:** Oh great... She's dancing too?

**Anon:** HEDDOFON nara sutechimatte mou

**Cloud:** Just try to ignore her...

**Anon, Kumo-Chan and Moku-Kun:** LISTEN TO THE STEREO AROUND! AROUND! AROUND! HAYAKU! LET'S PLAY AGAIN!

**Cloud and Dyn:** DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

**Dyn: **I'm gonna have nightmares...

**Cloud:** I'm calling David...


	19. Chapter 19

**Anon:** OMG! I'm so very, absolutely, positively, enthusiastically happy today! I HAVE 194 REVIEWS! I'm so happy that I think I'm gonna cry...

**David:** Go to hell you sap, anyway. What did you do that made Cloud extra _intimate_ last time?

**Anon:** Uh... That's a secret...

**David:** Well... Mind doing it again?

**Anon: **Tell you what, give Cloud a hot French kiss that last five minutes in front of me then we'll talk...

**David: **We'll see... Anyway fans of this story, we thank you for your support and your patience... Now please read on...

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival third day- -Part 02- Night...**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_After a silent meal and a little after drinking, the two decided that they will never or maybe not yet friends. But they did however decide, that they were gonna be good drinking buddies. _

_And that's all... For now..._

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

6:47 P.M.

Yes the clock does not lie. It really was almost 7 at night; the students of Namimori were all organizing their stalls and the items that were left over from earlier during the festival. Why they were organizing so much in a well proper manner. Well, because about roughly an hour ago, the disciplinary committee had been doing rounds telling every student that they must have their stalls cleaned out before 7:30 that night. Or else they will not be able to watch the fireworks display and be kicked out of the remaining time of the festival. Plus, on the dawn of Monday after the celebration they will be bitten to death by none other than Hibari, Kyouya. And of course nobody in the right mind ever wanted that to happen to them.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

_Earlier that day..._ Exactly 2:58 P.M.

The tenth generation sky and rain guardian were wandering around the different stall that were still set up. Both no longer worried about their missing storm guardian, besides they knew well that the said teen can very well take care of himself. Most of the time, anyway the two had agreed that they'd try the games that were still available.

First they had played the shooting game where, Tsuna surprisingly won a prize, while as for Yamamoto he won about ten prizes. Which he happily gave out to the small group of pre-schoolers girls, who some have declared that they would marry the baseball ace once they grow up. Yamamoto being, well... _Yamamoto_ only smiled at the girls and laughed it off, disregarding it as a joke. While his brunette friend, grew slightly worried about his carefree attitude.

The next stall they went to was a game formulated by the sun guardian's class. As the two approached the stall, they've met up with the two girls whom were watching as the game progressed. Sasagawa, Ryohei sat on a platform cheering the players to do their best in hitting the small target with the three tennis balls given out. Although most players would find it hard to concentrate if the victim keeps talking and yelling at them with the word 'EXTREME' thrown into the mixture of words more times than one could think.

"COME ON! YOU CAN TO BETTER TO THE EXTREME!"

The overly hyper active boxer said as the current player threw the last of his three tennis balls at the target as best as he could and failing, he left the players platform after the obvious defeat.

"CAN'T ANYONE DUNK ME TO THE EXTREME?"

He shouted again at the gathering crowd.

"OI YAMAMOTO! GIVE IT A TRY!"

He shouted as he pointed at the face he knew as his fellow guardian, sportsman and friend. The crowd looked at the accused student and clapped as they recognized him. They cheered him on to try the game, shouting that he would surly hit the target. The baseball player chuckled as he smiled his 1000 watts smile and agreed to play the game.

"YOU CAN DO IT YAMAMOTO-KUN!" cheered the sun guardian's little sister.

"YEAH! HIT THAT TARGET!" shouted Haru.

"YOU CAN DO IT YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna said as loud as he could.

The three continued to watch their friend as he took the three tennis balls that resembled his chances for the goal. The crowd chattered as the raven-haired boy walked over and stood at the player's platform.

"Yamamoto will easily hit the target." A sudden voice said calmly right by the brunette boy's ears.

"Yeah. It's Yamamoto after all..." he replied, he then realized that he knew whom the voice belonged to and slowly turned his head towards the owner of the said voice.

"AHH! R-REBORN!"

"Ciaossu, Tsuna..."

"Hello Tsuna..."

"Hello..."

"Ahahaha play with me Tsuna!"

"Good afternoon Tsunayoshi..."

"Good afternoon Tsuna-Nii..."

The group greeted him one by one earning a greeting from each of the new visitors of their school.

"Mom,I-pin, Lambo, Bianchi and Fuuta... W-When did you guys get here?"

"You're still a Dame-Tsuna"

"Re-Reborn!"

Their little conversation was disturbed when a loud splash was heard from the game stand. The turned to see the sun guardian who was now evidently been dunked as his entire body, head to toe was covered in trails and drops of water. The crowd applaud and cheered at the one-shot success of the baseball ace that few had doubted to ever hit the target on the spot.

Yamamoto had come forward to the stand and was given a chance to choose from any prize that was displayed at the shelf. His hazel eyes glanced over the variety of items trying to see which of the little knick-knacks was what he wanted. He noticed a small black stuffed keychain sized dog, it was too cute. He had made his choice. And this prize is one he is keeping for himself.

"THAT WAS AWESOME YAMAMOTO! TO THE EXTREME!"

The boxer shouted as he almost hugged the teen while still in his soaked self. Thankfully he was stopped by his little sister and was told by the girl for him to get changed. The baseball player should remember to thank her for that later.

"That was great Yamamoto!"

"As expected"

"Eh?"

"Once a Dame-Tsuna... Always a Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn said as he sighed.

"REBORN!"

"Ahahaha" The baseball player laughed at the sight that was in front of him. He was having so much fun, everyone that he considered his friend was there. Although, in all honesty as his smile soften as he thought f the one person that he truly wanted to be with.

He wondered where that person he cares for was right now. Ever since he and Tsuna got the text from him he hasn't replied nor was there any news from him. But, he knew better than to underestimate the abilities of the said person. Because he will seriously have a few dynamites thrown at him if the silver haired Italian ever found out about him being underestimated, the baseball ace didn't even know whether what he just thought was a figurative way to put it or a possible reality just waiting to happen.

"Greeting Yamamoto"

"Ah, nice to see you kid"

"Might I ask where Gokudera is?"

"Ah well... He left during lunch and texted us that something came up so he hasn't really showed up yet since that time..."

"I see... Very well then..."

'_Where is Gokudera anyway?'_ The tenth generation rain guardian thought as he turned to look at their school building that stood tall, oblivious to the ever so knowing hit man that only hidden a smirk as the said hit man knew the future guardian all too well.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

_Presently... _At 7:18 P.M.

All the students of Namimori high were all gathering in groups, of friends, classmates, fellow club members, families or just simply gathering to sit at the most wonderful spot to watch the fireworks from. Some sat on the ground, others sat underneath the trees located on school grounds, and some simply stood watching the starlit sky almost like a diamond necklace displayed for all to see.

"This spot is perfect."

Stated the future tenth boss of Vongola as he led his friends and family to an open spot in the nearly filled up open grounds of the school, the others followed him agreeing at his decision for the spot while his tutor only muttered a small _idiot Tsuna_ simply for the heck of watching the said teen react.

"This is perfect Tsuna, are you sure we're not intruding?"

"Of course not mom, the last day of the festival is the time where outsiders of the school can join in on the fun of watching the fireworks."

"Ah, I can't wait!"

"The sky will go BOOM! Right Fuuta?"

"That's right Lambo!"

It was already seven twenty four post meridian (7:24 P.M.) the crowd of people started to settle down in their spots preparing their cameras or chatting among each other. It was truly a festive atmosphere that emitted the school of Namimori high.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

7:31 P.M.

"Should I confess?" he asked with his head down.

"How should I know." The other answered bluntly.

"What should I do?" he asked again lifting his head to look at the night sky.

"Do what you want herbivore." He said truthfully.

"Why are you... Butting in?" he asked irritated at how the other answered his _rhetorical_ questions.

"Because it's entertaining." The other said as he smirked.

"SO... My future relationship with this guy, be it good or bad is entertaining to you?" the Italian teen asked feeling his head a bit heavy from the wine that the two had shared drinking.

"Who knows? I simply wish to observe what herbivores do when such a situation such as yours has presented itself." The prefect answered swiftly pouring himself another glass of wine.

"I think you're an ass." The storm ring bearer hissed.

"The thought at least is mutual." The cloud ring bearer calmly said staring at the glass wine in his hand.

"I'm outta here—" the other said standing up and walked out of the door.

"Take care..." the other said almost mockingly. _Almost._

As the raven-haired prefect heard the doors of his office shut tight. He took a sip of the red wine. Placing the glass on the coffee table in front of him he leaned back at the sofa he sat so comfortably in. He felt two strong arms that wore the sleeves of a jacket he knew so well wrap around him, protectively... _lovingly..._

"I wish both of them the best I suppose... What do you think?"

"I know you do Kyouya... I love you."

A kiss.

"I love you too, idiotic bronco."

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

7:42 P.M.

"Yamamoto, any news from Gokudera?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"No, but I'll go find him..." the player stated turning to leave.

"Eh? But what about the fireworks Yamamoto?" the sky guardian asked.

"Ah don't worry... It'll be fine!" he said smiling as usual _'I don't want to see it without Gokudera.'_ He thought bitterly.

"B-But..." The other teen wanted to protest but was stopped by his tutor.

"Tsuna..." the hit man simply said hoping his pupil will understand which he knows his pupil will.

"Alright Yamamoto, please make sure he's alright." The brunette finally says smiling.

"Sure thing Tsuna! I see you guys later ok!" he said before he turned to begin his search for the missing Italian.

The baby hit man hoped on the brunettes shoulder as they both watched the rain guardian's figure disappear in the crowd.

"You know don't you Tsuna?"

"Mm... They're my best friends after all... And besides if they weren't there when I confessed to Kyoko-Chan, I wouldn't have been able to confess at all..."

"Hm... I guess you're not Dame-Tsuna anymore... You've evolved to just Tsuna..."

"...Thanks... I guess..."

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

7:52 P.M.

It was nearly the time the fireworks would shoot out to the sky. The people who came to watch the spectacle waited eagerly for the time when their watches would strike eight.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

7:53 P.M.

The Italian stood on the rooftop with a cigarette lit and was being held in between his lips. He felt the wind as it blew away the smoke he had exhaled in front of him away until the smoke had faded. He closed his eyes as he decided to simply feel the breeze blow over him, blowing his loose hair and clothes to its direction.

He leaned back at the steel cage wondering what he should do about his situation. Truth be told, he wanted to tell the man of his affection his feelings for him. But on the other hand, he was afraid of opening up, afraid of the fact on what would happen if anything happened to him. After all during their time in the future, he almost did lose the said man more than once, the memory of the unconscious and broken man he knew to be the one who is recognized as the born hit man, scared him. And of course he was afraid of rejection most of all.

He wondered by he wanted to cry. He wondered who to blame for the pain he felt in his chest. Himself? Or maybe the wine he drank with the cloud guardian? Or maybe, the man who caused him to have such affections that is making him think? Takeshi Yamamoto.

He took out the small silver rose Chinese hair pin Yamamoto had given him during their play. He smiled as he remembered the moment it was given to him.

"_...I was suppose to originally going to politely refuse, but then I saw that hair pin... For some reason I remembered you..."_

Embarrassing as it was, he couldn't help as a small genuine smile graced his lips at the memory.

"Should I tell you?... How much I love you? How long? How it happened?"

Yamamoto.

"Tell me... Should I tell you?"

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

7:55 P.M.

He walked along the empty halls of the school building he knew where he was going. After all he knew the Italian teen more than what others may think. He wondered where the storm guardian had been hiding all day. He hoped that the other wasn't in any trouble, or worse he hoped that Gokudera wasn't avoiding him.

His heart clenched at the thought. But then he remembered what Tsuna had said to him earlier.

"_...I think you should still tell that someone too Yamamoto... Cause it'll hurt even more if you don't tell that person... At least you got it off your chest..."_

That's right. Even though he knew that if ever Gokudera rejected him would hurt like hell. He really just wanted the Italian teen to know his feelings.

He passed by a clock that hanged on the wall of the hall and it read...

7:57 P.M.

His eyes widened and he took a dash to his destination. There was only three minutes left before the fireworks start. At the moment all he thought about was confessing to Gokudera and had not at all once thought about his mysterious online friend.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

7:59 P.M.

The door that led to the rooftop slammed pen almost giving the Italian teen a heart attack. But when he saw the familiar baseball-loving, smiling-idiot Japanese teen he scoffed and gave a swift and loud lecture of _NOT_ opening the door like that and how it could easily give someone a heart attack. But behind all this, his happiness that the Japanese teen finding him made his heart want to sky rocket to the moon.

The other teen only laughed at this as he made his way towards the teen and sat beside him. Even though they were only separated from each other for a few hours, the Japanese boy, truly and sincerely missed the hot-headed Italian. The silverette only grunted but moved a little to make room for the raven-haired teen to sit on.

"Where's the tenth?"

"Ah, his mom, your sister, the kid, Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo are together..."

"S-Seriously?... We should get down there an-and..."

"Maa, maa... Calm down Gokudera... It's fine Tsuna said they'll be fine..."

The rain guardian said trying to calm down the storm guardian. At this time the Italian was still a bit hazy from drinking, so he surrendered and leaned back to where he was previously sat.

Silence.

7:59:43 P.M.

"Hey Gokudera..."

"What do you want baseball idiot?"

7:59:46 P.M.

"Can I tell you something? And you'll promise you'll hear me out before you react?"

"Whatever..."

7:59:51 P.M.

"I like you... I really do..."

7:59:55 P.M

Silence.

7:59:56 P.M.

Stare.

7:59:57 P.M.

Blush.

7:59:58 P.M.

"Gokudera?"

7:59:59 P.M.

A kiss.

8:00:00 P.M.

Fireworks...

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"G-Gokudera...?"

"I-I like you too... Idiot..."

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon: **MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! There you go the long awaited confession... But it's not over! Mwhahahahahahaha

**KumoChan:** Hi everyone thanks for reading!

**MokuKun:** Please ignore the idiot over there!

**KumoChan:** Oh and late Merry Christmas!

**MokuKun:** And a Happy New Year!

**KumoChan and MokuKun: **May _Anon__**IDIOT**__Azure_ be more productive and be not lazy to finish this story! _**Review this Chapter**_ or _**Add Story to Favourites**_... See you next chapter!

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** Because it's nearing the end of my story and yet again I have another cliff hanger which I am famously known for... Here is a sneak preview of the next chapter...

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"_Yo-You're 80..."_

"_..."_

"_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** Oh my... What was that? Well then, that's for idiotic little 'ol me to know and for you guys to find out! See you next chapter...!


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTICE: A LATE RELEASE. ORIGINAL RELEASE DATE WAS ON FEB 14. BUT THE AUTHOR GOT LAZY PLUS THE INTERNET IS ANNOYING AND IT CURRENTLY HATES ME... SO HERE IT IS...**

**Anon:** 200+ REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP! *Faints*

**Cloud:** Uh… Yeah… She's really happy about that… Anyway, since she's out cold uh… No funny stuff so, go ahead and read the story and we all hope you enjoy yourselves and…

**Dyn:** Don't forget to review or the fainted idiot will annoy me to hell with her crying and sulking…

**Cloud:** DYN~!

**Dyn: **Just telling them the truth….

**Cloud: **Ok then, enjoy…

**Dyn: **This chapter contains the following... 27K... D18 and 8059 DUH~!

**Cloud: **Could you at least be a little less... Sarcastic?

**Dyn: **Let me think... NO.

**Cloud: **-sigh- Anyway... **'Happy Valentines'** to all the couples and **'Happy Singles Awareness Day'** to those who are celebrating being single!

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**-Namimori High Festival third day- -Part 02- Night...**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"_G-Gokudera...?"_

"_I-I like you too... Idiot..."_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

The fireworks had exploded loudly above Namimori high where the spectators watched as the colors danced in the sky like a well rehearsed ballet. The students and other spectators of the magnificent display all froze from what they were doing before in order to watch and admire the show. They took out any of the devices they had with them in order to record the scene that befell in front of them. All who saw the Namimori festival fireworks display had all promised themselves that they would hold this event and burn it in their memories forever.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

Tsuna watched the fireworks along with his mother and other companions with the exception of Yamamoto and Gokudera. But he knew his best friends can handle themselves just fine. He took a moment to look down and watch as he saw the faces that he knew so well smile as her eyes shone from the light that were emitted from the fireworks.

The sun guardian's sister turned to look at the brunette and smiled at him. Making the brunette blush several shades of pink and red, but then the Kyoko had blushed in the same matter as she held out her hand towards the other.

"I like you Tsuna..." she said softly and only loud enough for the other to hear.

"I-I like you too... A lot... Kyoko..." he replied just as softly.

Tsuna smiled a bit while simultaneously blushing more as he slowly reached for the other hand in his own. They laced fingers and smiled at each other once more before turning back their gaze at the show.

While a knowing hitman trapped in a baby's form smiled as he knew about these little happenings around him. He knew each of the guardians of the tenth generation of Vongola. He knew them. And he knew them well. He just knew. He's a hitman after all.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"It's beautiful... Well done Kyoya, you've truly made this festival worth remembering..."

The blonde Italian man said as he stood in front of a window that had a perfect view of the fireworks display in the lead prefect's office. Whilst the said lead prefect was seated comfortably in his black leather chair.

"Of course. If I satisfy the craving for brief happiness of the herbivores, it'll be easier to stand atop of them and control them..." he said as he stood from his chair and walked towards the window and beside the Italian man and gazed down at the thousands of people he anticipated to watch the display he has organized.

"Ahahaha... Is that so? Because from what I see... You did it as a gift for Namimori and your schoolmates before you leave..." the man said in a low voice.

Then the tenth boss of the Cavallone got it from behind his head by the skylark, but the blow was not as hard as the ones the prefect used to give him. The blonde was thankful for that at least. However, his eyes widen as he felt two lean arms circle themselves around his neck and a pair of lips landed on his own giving him a sweet kiss.

"Kyo— Kyouya?"

"Shut up bronco. You might disturb the celebration of the herbivores."

The teen said as he looked away slightly along with light shades of pink that married his face, before saying... "Shouldn't you be preparing me then? I will be leaving to stay at your place for the time being after all. I expect nothing less for my stay in a country I am yet to know..."

Dino stared for a good few minutes until _his_ little skylark blushed a shade of red yet refusing to show embarrassment on his face and stared back at the Don. The Italian man then chuckled and brushed the strands of hair the covered the younger males' forehead before he kissed it tenderly and lovingly.

"Of course... I'll make your stay at my place the best, so that when you get use to it... You'll never want to leave..." the Cavallone boss smile.

"... You know you can't keep me in one place bronco... Why even try?"

"I never said about keeping you in one place or caging you Kyouya... I simply give you a place that you can call _home_ and where you can always return to... Whenever you want..." he paused as he embraced the prefect tighter in his arms "... And I will always be there waiting for you... and tell you 'Welcome home Kyouya'..."

The prefect was currently very thankful that his face is buried deep on the chest of his older lover. At least the embarrassing face he was making will not be commented by the Italian Don.

"I love you Kyouya..." the Don said lovingly and purely for his skylark ears alone.

"I-I... L...Love you too... Idiot bronco..." the Japanese teen replied only in a voice so low that only insects will be the only ones that can possibly hear it. However, it was still enough for the blonde Italian man to hear. As the Italian man heard the soft spoken words, a small smile crept up his face as he embraces the prefect leader tighter that before and places a small kiss atop the teens' head.

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

The fireworks continued to shower the night sky with its bright lights of display. On top of the rooftop where two boys stared at each other as if the entire world were in a stand still. Both still too shock at the sudden burst of events. A sudden confession and a first kiss, although technically speaking it was a soft peck on the lips, but it still counts right?

The smaller Italian boy was the first to recover and managed to play back the few minutes he had spent with the other teen in his mind. He blushed as he realized three _very _important things that occurred. **First: **Yamamoto had just confessed to him, making his inner self gleefully dance in a rhythmic move that no one would probably understand. **Two:** He confessed to Yamamoto at the sudden joy of hearing the other speak the words he had longed for, yes he still had his pride. So he decided that he was caught up in the moment. But then again it was a bit difficult to explain... **Three: **_HE KISSED YAMAMOTO!..._

True, that it wasn't their first kiss. But somehow the few little milliseconds their lips touched one another was so much more different. It was_ more _embarrassing for one. On the other hand it was more sweet and caring? loving?...

They weren't sure yet.

They're only teenagers.

It's not their fault.

Give them a break.

They'll figure out what they felt soon enough.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

Returning back to his mind he blushed even deeper when he lifted his head and saw the Japanese teen looking at him and then the raven-haired boy gave him a warm and sincere smile. Making the Italian blush a deeper red if that was possible. He immediately backed away from the rain guardian in a hurried manner, eyes cast down his bangs covering them, hiding them from the other and the evident blush that married his pale cheeks.

"..." there was silence.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

"Hey Gokudera..."

"..." he ignored the other, trying to look away.

Unknowingly he earned a smile from the taller teen as he thought of how cute the silverette was being at the moment. The rain guardian placed both his hand on the storm guardian's face and cupped his cheeks, slowly making the other face him. Good thing the dynamite expert didn't struggle as much as he thought.

The baseball ace lifted both his hand and placed them both on the silverette's cheeks. Slowly making the storm guardian face him, luckily the storm guardian was a bit cooperative and the task proved to be quite an easy one.

"I really, really like you Gokudera..." he said as the other boy was finally facing him still wearing a blush. The Japanese boy smiled at the other as he said those words.

"Tch... Whatever..."

"Aww... Is that all you're going to say Dera?"

"S-Shut up! And don't call me Dera!" _'Ah he's back to normal I suppose... Oh well, he's cute this way too... I really like him a lot...'_ the baseball teen thought as he watched the other returning to his normal self, which actually means he's going to be in _super _denial mode with extra screaming on the side.

"But you said you _like_ me..."

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

"You did too..."

"I DID NOT AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A KID, YOU... IDIOTIC, DEMONIC, MORONIC IDIOT!"

The rain guardian had a sudden pause as he recognized the insult that the other had just called him. But he decided that he would brush that to the side for the moment and focus on attempting to get the other to confess his feeling for the baseball ace once again.

"Fine... But— You _did_ kiss me..."

"...I...I... I was... I got caught up in the moment of you confessing!"

The tall teen inwardly sighed as he thought it would take awhile before he can get the Italian boy too admit his feelings. He stopped and stared at the silverette, and took in every detail he could from the bomber from how his hair was messed up by the flow of the night breeze, to the tiniest detail of light that lightly illuminated the boy. His train of thoughts and his starring moment of the teen ended when he heard... A rather loud...

"STOP STARRING AT ME YOU FREAKING PERVERT OR I'LL SUE YOU FOR SEXUAL HARRASMENT AND THEN HAVE YOU GO THROUGH DEATH PENALTY WITH MY OWN HANDS WHERE I WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITTERINS!" from the other boy.

He only chuckled at the sudden angry outburst of the other teen. Gokudera, Hayato... Truly was an interesting person to be with. Of course, him chuckling made the Vongola tenth's right hand man scowl in annoyance. Yet, for some reason the scowl or any denying tone or sound the Italian boy had emitted, sounded hesitant and half-hearted.

"I meant it you know..."

"..."

"I really, really _do _like you Gokudera... A lot..."

"..."

"Let's go home together later ok?"

"Do what you want..." the bomber said blushing deeply yet making no act to refuse the request, making the baseball ace smile widely.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

The fireworks had finally ended. The rest of the students finished cleaning up all of the things that can be cleaned up before leaving. If not, they were pretty sure they would be bitten to death by a certain skylark who was, at the moment, nowhere to be found by any of the other disciplinary members. Where he was... Nobody knows and it would be wise to _not_ want to know. And that was left at that.

Sawada, Tsunayoshi had also left the premises of the school grounds along with his mother and other companions. Haru had left first since her way home was towards a different route from theirs. The little Chinese girl and the sad excuse of a lighting guardian were fast asleep. The brunette had bid farewell to the maiden he had given his heart to as she left with her older brother to return to their own home. The Vongola sky guardian didn't notice his two best friends until the sun guardian along with his little sister had disappeared from his sight.

"Ah I forgot about Yamamoto and Gokudera!"

"Dame-Tsuna... Do not worry about your storm and rain guardian..."

"Eh? But Re-Reborn..."

"You still have a lot to learn Dame-Tsuna... Leave them be..."

Was the last of what the little hitman said as he looked at the brunette with an intense gaze, the said brunette on the other hand, fearing for his life decided to just agree with his tutor and turned to continue his journey home. He should trust Reborn, he _is_ his tutor after all.

**-KHR-80-KHR-**

10:36 p.m.

The school was already being emptied out and checked by the disciplinary committee for any rule breakers of not leaving the school premises within the given time. The night was now silence and two boys were currently walking alone in each other's company in the shadows of the night. The taller teen was happily walking right beside the Italian teen as he was debating whether to risk his safety by holding the others' hand.

He knows well that if he attempted such a thing, it would undoubtedly result to him being attacked by a horde of dynamite being thrown by the silverette with an embarrassing face mixed with a bit of anger. He knew this was a situation that was likely to happen. Especially since the boy was currently in _DENIAL MODE_. But his train of thoughts of the boy beside him as left his mind. As he thought whether the mysterious boy he now considers his _friend_ online has bailed on their agreement. He had done his part of the deal. He wonders if he's mysterious friend has done as well.

_**VTRHM_059: **__SILENCE! YOU IDIOTIC, DEMONIC, MORONIC IDIOT!_

He thought of his friend's favourite insult towards him.

"_I DID NOT AND QUIT ACTING LIKE A KID, YOU... __IDIOTIC, DEMONIC, MORONIC IDIOT!__"_

And he thought of how the bomber had managed to call him the very same thing. There were similarities between the two he decides. How both Gokudera and 59 seem to like insulting him or in kinder terms, calling him names that _were_ insulting. The fact that, they both went to the same school that he does, but he established that during his first few chats with 59. Then there was also the fact that both of them were in the same class. But that was coincidental right? Plus, just by looking at Gokudera's personality and by judging 59's choice of word they were quite prideful. 59 just being a little less than Gokudera. So there was little chance that 59 would back out right?

Plus, both of them were definitely _not _cowards. But, then that would mean...

Gokudera...

And 59...

Are the same person...

But...

It...

Can't be...

Could it?...

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

10:55 p.m.

There was no way he'd ever admit it out loud. But deep down inside he can shout it as loud and as much as he wanted. Of course being extra happy because the person you like happens to like you back seems to come with a way in making a person lose a bit of brain cells and making them all giggly or giddly or whatever. He no longer cares what this feeling he was feeling was called. Al he knew right now was...

'_I TOLD YAMAMOTO I LIKE HIM! AND HE LIKES ME BACK!'_

Yup. That's how things are currently are in the mind of our brilliant, delinquent of a student Gokudera, Hayato. But he's only thinking it though so stay out of his mind. He blushes at every moment he remembers their sudden outburst of confessions towards each other. He didn't care at all. But he did care how ever about how he would behave in front of the taller teen. He'd rather keep being his normal self for the time being. That is if you call_ I-Will-Protect-The-Tenth-With-All-My-Might-And-Shove-A-Dynamite-In-The-Ass-Of-Anyone-How-Even-Thinks-Of-Destroying-Our-Family-Because-I-Will-Be-The-Best-Right-Hand-Man-In-All-Of-The-History-Of-Vongola-Along-With-The-Baseball-Idiot-So-Fuck-Of_... type thinking is normal. Besides there's a chance their relation might not work. That he knows well, since he so far only showed the Japanese teen his irritated side and his kind side only to the tenth. He was completely lying to the raven-haired-boy about how he truly felt and acted upon his _not_-_so_ better judgement.

He hasn't been as honest with Yamamoto than he has been with 80.

80...

Now that he thinks about it he has forgotten about 80. No one has confessed to him. So, does that mean 80 is now waiting for him in the park?

He decided to fulfil his agreement with 80 as much as he wanted to be with Yamamoto since the mysterious online friend was now waiting for him. He won't just leave 80 alone, he could at least tell 80 that he was Gokudera all along so that 80's efforts weren't wasted. Besides, 80 had understood him well. Even though Gokudera has no clue who 80 was. All he knew was 80 was in his class with him, Yamamoto and the tenth, and that 80 was serious when he said he like _him_.

He then turned to the taller boy who seemed stop walking and was currently frozen in the place he was standing with a blush that could bring any tomato or rose to shame. Why _his_ baseball obsessed idiot was blushing like that? He had no clue...

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"Oi— Baseball idiot" Gokudera tried to get the other's attention only to be ignored. Annoyed with this he made his way toward the said teen and pinched the other's nose to gain his attention. This technique was proven to be effective.

"Ah... Gokudera...?"

"Ah so you decided to come back to earth from mars I presume..."

"Huh?"

"Forget it... Anyway, I'm leaving for now... I-I've got something to do..."

"... Ah sure... M-Me too..."

"You? What could you be doing? Ah, forget it, It's late... I'll see you tomorrow..."

With that the silverette left. And the taller teen stared for a while before making a dash towards the flower shop he knows that would only close at midnight. For that the rain guardian was thankful...

**-KHR-59-KHR-**

The Italian was currently sitting on the bench where _it_ all had began, he lit a cigarette and allowed the little stick to hang in between his dry lips, he thought about the past few days the notes had started as he watched the smoke that was being emitted from his cigarette dissolve into thin air. The bench where he first started the notes, that turned into chats. But for some reason, despite the fact that the dynamite user new nothing of the other. He had already felt that he had a deep connection towards the other person on the other side of their little communication line.

He blew smoke again before he looked at the single white rose he had bought for 80 to recognize him. As sappy as it may sound, there was an actual reason why he had bought a white rose rather than a red one. He thought that 80, whoever he may be, is a pure and kind-hearted person if he was able to like him as he was.

He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was going to finally meet his secret friend, but at the same time he has to tell the other that he, Gokudera can't return his feelings. But the Italian truly and does still want to be friends with him.

He looked at his cigarette and took out a hand carry ashtray and got rid of the little cancer stick's light. He was about to continue his train of thoughts when a pair of hands had covered his eyes.

"80?"

"..."

"You must be really shocked and embarrassed to find out who 59 was huh?"

"..."

"Yeah it was me... I started this game... So, I'd understand if you don't want me to see you face. But please listen to what I say..."

"..."

"You know Yamamoto confesses to me today... And I was really happy... I want you to know that I truly want t thank you from the bottom of my heart. If I hadn't met you, even through an irregular situation, I feel like I owe you a lot... Because, whether it was writing or chatting with you, I was able to be honest. And be myself..."

Gokudera paused, looking for any sign or anything really from the other boy. But the teen had only remained silent. Sighing at the silence he continued on...

"I really enjoy talking with you. Ever since we started I was excited to tell you about my day and all that other crap. But you know, I'm really nervous right now. Because... In truth, I was beginning to like you... A lot... And I'm sorry if I couldn't return the feelings you feel towards me... Be-Because... The one I like is Yamamoto... I like him... I really like him so much... So, even if I can't be with you like _that_...I still would like to be friends with you..."

"... But what if I can provide a solution, where you can like me and Yamamoto at the same time huh?"

Then Gokudera had felt all time froze as his eyes widen at the sound of that voice.

He wanted to confirm it.

He slowly held the hands covering his eyes and removed them from shielding his sight as he slowly turned around and was greeted by a tall Japanese teen with jet black hair and honey-colored eyes that he knew very well whom they had belonged to. No other than...

"Ya-Yamamoto..."

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"Hey Gokudera..."

The other said smiling widely at the storm guardian who was currently still in a state of shock. He turned reaching from something behind him. As he reached the item he raised it in front of the still shocked Italian teen.

A bouquet of red roses.

"Yo-You're 80..." he said in a still shocked voice.

"..."

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" the storm guardian shouted.

"Gokudera!" the rain guardian shouted holding the other on both his shoulders and keeping him in place while still holding the roses.

"You're lying! Then that would mean... Everything I told 80... I was telling you?" Gokudera said his bangs hiding his eyes and his face that was blushing at the moment.

"I'm sorry Gokudera... But you did start this game and I just wanted to play with whoever was on the side of the line. And besides for the record I... I also told you thing I never taught I could tell anyone else but 59..."

"You..."

"But you know what Gokudera... I'm kinda glad that 59 turned out to be you... Because then I can be honest with you... And I like thinking like that... Besides you said you were starting to like 80 right? If... 80 was anyone else other than me... I'd be really jealous... But I did say online... as 80... That I'm willing to sacrifice my own feelings for your happiness right?"

"..."

"Gokudera... Please... Say something..."

"You. Are. An. Idiot."

"EH?"

"Geez... Whether you're 80 or Yamamoto you're still the baseball I know and will always be... I told you back on the rooftop... That I liked you too right?" the storm guardian said turning his eyes away from the other boy who had a shock face for the moment. Then as the words that the Italian said has settled in his head, his shocked look was placed with a small smile. He looked at the flushed Gokudera and spotted the white rose that the other was holding. He took the single white rose from the other and placed it in the middle of the red rose bouquet. And he held it for Gokudera to take.

"What the— Why did you just put the white rose I bought in your bouquet? Did the shock make you lose more brain cells than you've already lost?"

"Ahahaha... You're so funny Gokudera. You're sarcastic..."

"Hey..."

"Hot-headed."

"Hey wait a min—"

"Ill-tempered."

"What the—"

"Brave. Loyal. Cute. Graceful. Beautiful... And the list goes on..."

"What are you getting at idiot?"

"I guess, what I'm trying to say with what I did with the roses... Is that ever since you first came to Namimori high... You were the first one... Who ever caught my attention... The red roses are all the people in the world and white rose that is levelled with the roses yet different in color is you... I've like you from the very beginning Gokudera... And I'm pretty sure I won't get tired of liking you anytime sooner..."

As Yamamoto finished his little speech for his love for the Italian teen, the said Italian of the subject was currently blushing in so many shades of red. That people would probably name one of the shades after him since it wasn't sure it such a red shade was even in existence. The taller boy had to stifle a chuckle at how cute _his_ little tsundere was. Yet laughter is a hard thing to stop.

"I-IDIOT!"

"Ahahaha... Sorry Gokudera... But you're just too cute!"

"S-SHUT UP!"

The other shouted as he turned and began walking at the direction where his house would be located. Yet, he did not let go of the rose bouquet with a horde of red roses and single white rose. And he didn't protest when the taller teen followed him like a little lost puppy.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

12:01 m.n

_**In Gokudera's apartment...**_

"Does this mean we're dating Dera?" Yamamoto asked as he was currently sitting on the bed of the Italian teen.

Originally he just wanted to take the teen home. But everything was changed when the other had invited him in. Besides, it was late and he already called his father beforehand that there might be a chance he won't be returning home that evening. It not like he planned this. No he didn't.

...

Or did he?

"Y-You-re a bigger idiot if you didn't figure that out for yourself!" the other said who was currently sitting on his desk chair looking at the other and wondered how did the rain guardian ended up spending the night at his place. But he gave up on the thought as he knew it would only end in a question mark.

"Ahahaha... I like you... MUUUUCCCCHHHH DERA!" Yamamoto said acting out the this much by stretching his arms as far as he could.

"Shut it you'll wake the neighbours bastard! And my name is Hayato! Get it right bastard!" the other shouted as he turned to face the baseball idiot.

"..."

"What?"

"I like you a lot... _Hayato_..."

"Bastard..." he said turning away from the other teen before he softly whispered "I like you too... _Takeshi"_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** And there it is the last chapter of this story... Awww I'm so sad now... This is a super, extra long chapter to satisfy all my fans and I thank them for their patience. If you're not satisfied, give me a break it's 3 in the morning and my head isn't exactly in the right mind in thinking right now... Anyway for all those wonder it this is the end...

...

...

NO IT ISN'T! Just kidding it is... I'll be releasing an epilogue though in 2-3 days time... Bye bye now! Hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD

**QUESTION TIME!**

AM I, ANON AZURE, AN IDIOT OR NOT? PLEASE ANSWER HONESTLY AND STATE YOUR OPNION!

_(oh the things having a half a mind could do to a person...)_

_**Review this Chapter**_ or please _**Add Story to Favourites**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Anon:** Greetings once again readers! XD

**Cloud:** Today you come to read the epilogue of this story...

**Dyn:** Yup, you guys will finally be able to do something better with your live then waste it by reading this idiotic story...

**Kumo-Chan:** We had fun entertaining you all...

**Moku-Kun:** Especially hitting Anon on the head!

**Anon:** HEY!

**Nadine:** It was very nice to see many of you like this story...

**Laude: **Thank you for your support...

**Rei:** Now I can actually not bother with this people and read...

**David: **This is our farewell little readers... Or is it?

**Anon:** ANYWAY— Thanks for taking the time in reading this story and this is the final chapter of it. And of course here are the people who I want to thank for reading my story. Forgive me for not sending you a PM instead, however the time I have limits me to many things... Anyway here's the list!

**Yoshi333**

**Ryokou**

**lynixe**

**reishilovesyaoi**

**Hana1225**

**mon14mon**

**Evanescences Angel**

**Yamihanao**

**Fuuki Inchou Ange**

**Pineapple Face**

**Ale-chan**

**greentea 1896**

**RainbowMushrooms**

**Soaha**

**Jackie6416**

**shugashuga**

**8059 fan : ]**

**XxSkyexBluexX**

**Grazi-chan**

**Yuki Nagato**

**Anon**

**Fa-Damian**

**Kiriyuu69**

**aisu-sakura**

**melissa_42**

**xNeve**

**Hanashiki**

**BatMaan**

**luckynyan4**

**rogue solus**

**Munchiek**

**Amaya Sakura Hibari**

**counter-intuitive**

**alguien22792**

**XoX**

**Y80**

**CSFlinxStalker**

**andcon**

**NinjaoftheDarkness**

**Yashirin**

**Sahel**

**WyenhaeLichodeev**

**iPrinceBelphegor**

**Islas**

**ezzelin**

**Leesha**

**Ciossa**

**AsumaKun9**

**angeloflithium**

**kimihearts**

**EvenDevilsCry**

**Unknown**

**Kokyou Konran**

**Mitsuki Riaku**

**shikakutenri**

**yukinothekoneko**

**df14-blacksnow**

**Riku Yamato**

**Blah**

**orangesky3**

**Purple Paradise**

**TheLuciferPerson**

**The Plot Thief**

**df14-blacksnow**

**Solera and Crythos**

**strawfuzz**

**yaoiotakulover8059**

**Sarah32138**

**iloveme264**

**kutiekat671**

**AH**

**Prince Pierre**

**Tori The Saga**

**akeara4**

**yoailover4lyfe**

**Lion**

**bluebird99**

**MakeItRock Dudes**

**DISCLAIMER...** U-N-F-O-R-T-U-N-A-T-E-L-Y I don't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **this belongs to the respectable Akira Amano. Trust me___if _I did... Expect a lot of _**Yamamoto X Gokudera**_ scenes, _**Dino X Kyouya**_ scenes and of course _**Xanxus X Squalo**_ scenes... Oh and I recently became a fan of _**Byakuran X Irie**_ and _**TYL Reborn X TYL Lambo**_ Ok I am officially insane...

**WARNING...** This is a shounen-ai fanfic so meaning **IT IS BOY X BOY**. If you do not wish to suffer like my brother when he saw such a thing I suggest you heed my words and leave now...

**SUMMARY...** Yamamoto and Gokudera both have a secret; they have a friend they can communicate with using notes and leaving it in a tree in the park... Who is their mysterious friend?

**...Secret Friends...**

**...In...**

**...Three...**

**...Two...**

**...One...**

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**...**

_**TEN YEARS LATER...**_

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

"Excited to get home?"

The man asked the one who owned a hair color that was in complete contrast to his dark raven locks.

"... Of course... My children and my idiot of a husband are waiting for me..." the other replied scoffing in the process in turning away and looking out the cloud filled tiny window of the jet plane they were currently on.

"Mm... I suppose were in the same boat... I suppose I might consider you a carnivore since you are able to tame that baseball playing idiot of a herbivore..." the bored man said with his eyes closed.

"Thanks... I guess?" came the quizzical reply from the other.

"Be grateful, _lower_ carnivore... Not often will I consider normal people with your status as a carnivore..."

"Sometimes I wonder how exactly we became friends... Or even remotely acquainted..." he asked in a rather disappointing way.

"Hm..." was his only reply from his dark haired companion.

"You haven't changed since junior high... But, I guess it's nice to have a drink with someone who can hold their liquor and not pass out after a drink or two..."

"Hm..."

"You exited to see your little carnivore?"

Smirk.

"Of course, I just hope my herbivore of a spouse hasn't turned my little carnivore into a herbivore like himself..."

"Right..."

"Hibari-san, Gokudera-san... We'll be landing in a few minutes..."

"Good."

With that the two unlikely companions laid back in their seats as they waited their arrival to the country where the sun rises. Both no longer said anything to each other nor made a sort of a sound that would disturb the other's peaceful dream. Both knew what the other's dream was, since they had the same dream. A scene that will soon become reality, themselves wrapped in the warmth of their loved ones.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Meanwhile in Namimori park...**

A man sat an old bench beneath an old sakura tree that was blooming beautifully in the spring time. He sat there in his dark colored suit, the scar he had received in one of his mission didn't bother him anymore since he got it a long time ago, besides how he got it was worth it. He smiled as he told the story of how he met the love of his life to his children, who were _indirectly_ listening, since they are two perfectly healthy 6 year old twin boys. Whose behaviour at times reminded him of himself and his spouse when they were younger.

"And that boys, is how I met your daddy..."

"Daddy really got angry at you papa?" the boy with black hair and green eyes asked as he stared at his papa and watched him laugh lightly at the question.

"That's just how daddy shows papa he loves him... Right papa?" the other younger twin, with silver hair and hazel colored eyes said as he turned from his older twin brother then to their papa.

The natural born hitman was about to answer when...

"I see you've been telling them weird things again..."

A man with silver hair and jade eyes that gleamed with life said as he appeared in sight of the trio who were sitting on the bench. He kneeled on the ground as the twin boys excitedly ran towards him. He steadied himself upon impact of the boys to his chest giving him a tight hug.

"Welcome back daddy!"

"We missed you daddy!"

"I missed you too... Toshi... Shiya..." The silver-haired man cooed as he embrassed the two tightly in his arms. He missed the warmth he felt whenever _his _little twin angels were around him. He had been gone since half the year and oh how he missed his boys...

"Hey what about me?" the swordsman said while pouting playfully. "I'm your husband aren't I Hayato?"

"So? My children are more important... Besides, you're old enough to handle yourself aren't you... Ta-ke-shi?" he said to the taller man while he was still embracing and nuzzling his children. Then both boys pulled away and started to look both wide-eyed at _their daddy._

"Daddy... Papa told us how you two met and got together!"

"It was a really long story Daddy..."

"Are you still happy being with Papa, daddy?"

"Please don't get angry at Papa daddy..."

The storm guardian frowned at his kids' statement and stood up. He silently made his way to the Japanese male staring at the other with irritated to the core eyes and grabbed the other man's tie and pulled him down for a kiss. Both children made an _'EEW'_ sound while simultaneously looking away or covering their eyes with their tiny hands. After a few seconds the silverette pulled away from his spouse and looked at the still cowering children in discuss.

"Does that look like I'm angry with your papa?"

"No..." the mini silverette answered still refusing to remove his hands from covering his eyes.

"No... But please don't do that again..." begged the older twin peeking in-between his slightly separated fingers that were still desperately trying to cover his eyes.

The Italian man just chuckled at the reaction of the twins. When his chuckling subsided, he announced that they should head home and that he had bought them some souvenirs during his break on the mission. The two boys rejoiced and started to walk the path where they knew in the end would find their home. Both humming a tune of a nursery rhyme their papa had thought them, while holding each other hand in hand.

The silverette smiled as they watched the two happily humming holding each others' hand. A slightly rough hand snaked it way to lace fingers with the storm guardian's left hand. The green-eyed Italian turned and found the other hand attached to his partner. The once baseball ace smiled softly at his love making the other blush.

Both stared at each other's eyes not breaking eye contact. Their love for each other reflected in their hazel and emerald eyes.

"I missed you Hayato..." said the raven as he bought his storm's hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Yeah... Missed you too Takeshi..." he replied as he smiled upon his husband's motion.

"Half a year was too long..."

"Hmm..."

They snapped out of their mini hypnotized state upon each other as they heard the elder of the twin call out to them, while waving his right hand and holding the hand of his sleepy looking twin.

"Daddy! Papa! Hurry up! Shiya's sleepy!"

"Am _–yawn-_ not..."

The rain and storm guardian just smiled at each other with one last look at the other. A promise of a night of passion for one another had been made. But for now they jogged over to their children, the storm carried the sleepy younger one, while his lover carried the more energetic mini silverette, and the little family of the rain and storm headed off to the place they call their home.

**-KHR-8059-KHR-**

**Anon:** Well... That's it... Sorry for the wait and it's been fun writing this! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, despite the often time I've been attacked by raging plot bunnies and writer's blocks... Well until next time...

Oh and one more thing...

Does anyone wanna know how Yamamoto and Gokudera have Toshi and Shiya?

If anyone does please say so... Who knows a plot bunny might attack me later... There's... ONE RIGHT NOW! –RUNS-


End file.
